


Ilarinel

by ElodinWinchester95



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, World Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodinWinchester95/pseuds/ElodinWinchester95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilarinel es un reino lleno de distintas razas que tras muchos años ha conseguido cierta paz. Tras la unión de las naciones y la firma de los Acuerdos, el Consejo vela por todos los habitantes de Ilarinel en la capital Gatherdorf. Sin embargo, una extraña epidemia está azotando el reino y para ello el Consejo decide mandar a un grupo de aventureros para que descubra de dónde viene esta enfermedad. Liderados por la férrea valquiria Freija, el dragón Odarodnogard, la excéntrica bruja hobbit Lunaria y el príncipe vampiro Nikolai se verán inmersos en un gran viaje por todas las naciones lleno de encuentros curiosos y situaciones inesperadas. Eso si no se matan antes entre ellos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ser un elfo no es fácil

A pesar de lo que todo el mundo se imaginaba, ser un elfo no era fácil. Sobre todo si uno se dedicaba a ser miembro representante de su pueblo en el Consejo. Kirvarsterd no solía tener muchos días tranquilos. Casi todos estaban llenos de quejas por la conducta indebida de un elfo y cartas de la policía que siempre tenían que ver con cierta semi hobbit. En la mayor parte de las reuniones, Kirvarsterd se dedicaba a discutir con sus compañeros como limar las asperezas entre las dieciocho razas. Y en evitar problemas con los demonios. Porque si algo siempre querían los demonios eran problemas. Sin embargo, aquel día Kirvarsterd se había levantado esperando un día tranquilo. A lo largo de sus múltiples años había logrado prever las fechas menos estresantes del Consejo. Así que esa mañana se levantó un poco más tarde de lo habitual, tomándose su tiempo para lavar su pelo rubio. Se vistió lentamente con su túnica blanca, con una capa verde, el color de los elfos, mientras sus ojos del mismo color le devolvían la mirada en el espejo. Pensó en que si terminaba pronto podría ir a visitar el gremio de los hechiceros y sermonear a su líder un poco. Aquello siempre era divertido a la misma vez que inútil. Ya vestido y con una pequeña corona de hojas alrededor de su cabeza Kirvarsterd se encaminó fuera de la habitación, caminando con calma hacia la sala central. Su sorpresa fue máxima cuando se encontró la sala repleta y gran parte del Consejo ya sentado y tratando de calmar a sus compatriotas. Las arpías chillaban por todos lados proclamando, de nuevo, su desacuerdo con la unión mientras los centauros pisoteaban el suelo esperando que alguien les retase. Las hadas cuchicheaban mientras se reían como si supiesen un secreto que nadie más sabía. No había ni rastro de los hobbits o los demonios, que nunca mostraban interés por el Consejo.  
\- ¡Por fin estás aquí Kirvarsterd! - le saludó Edwameina, una de las elfas ministras más importantes. - No te vas a creer lo que ha ocurrido.  
\- Ya se lo explicaré yo Edwameina - llamó el representante de los ángeles, Gabriel. - Kirvarsterd debe sentarse con nosotros.  
Todavía un poco confuso, el elfo siguió al ángel hacia la mesa redonda en el centro de la sala. Gabriel se sentó a su lado, encogiendo sus cuatro pares de alas doradas, que marcaban su estatus como arcángel, para no derribar su silla. Edwameina se quedó atrás junto con los demás ministros. Si bien el cargo de representante era escogido por los ciudadanos de Gatherdorth, los ministros eran elegidos por cada facción y servían como consejeros del representante. Si todos los ministros de una facción estaban de acuerdo, podían despedir a un representante, a la vez que este podía demandar a un ministro si los demás le apoyaban. Mientras los representantes se dedicaban a limar las asperezas entre las distintas naciones de Ilarinel y resolver problemas entre razas, los ministros se encargaban de resolver los problemas de su propia raza. Por ello, los ministros siempre viajaban de su nación a Gatherdorth, mientras que el representante siempre se quedaba en la capital. Casi todos los representantes estaban presentes exceptuando el de los demonios, que seguramente estaría en algún prostíbulo; el de los hobbits, probablemente dormido en su habitación; y la de las hadas, que quizás estuviese esperando órdenes de su reina porque casi con total seguridad, ella ya se había enterado de lo que sucedía. Al fin de al cabo todo el mundo sabía que las hadas siempre se enteraban de todo las primeras, igual que los hobbits siempre eran los últimos.  
\- Muy bien. - la representante de los dragones en su forma humana, Proterof, se aclaró la garganta. - Queridos amigos del consejo, me temo que hemos reunido aquí porque un terrible peligro acecha nuestro mundo. - a Kirvarsterd siempre le había asombrado lo dignos y preparados que parecían siempre los dragones frente a cualquier problema,  
\- ¿Los demonios han vuelto a atacar alguna zona? ¿El sol ha salido en la Nación de los vampiros? ¿Ha habido otro ataque de los enanos separatistas? - preguntó la representante de los grifos, Cerata, ganándose un gruñido de parte del representante de los enanos, Thomli - ¿La Mano Negra ha vuelto? Por favor decidme que no es la Mano Negra.  
\- Kirvarsterd ya se encargó de la Mano Negra hace mucho tiempo. - la tranquilizó Proterof. - Pero me temo que este mal es aún más grave. Se trata de una epidemia que está azotando las distintas regiones de nuestro país. - la dragona pulsó un botón haciendo que el mapa se iluminase. - De momento no ha llegado a Gatherdorth, pero mucha de las ciudades importantes están siendo azotadas por esta epidemia. Las victimas empiezan a sentirse débiles y muy pronto entran en un estado de coma del que todavía ninguna ha despertado.  
\- Pero ¿están muertas? - preguntó Gabriel.  
\- No, parece que tan solo están dormidas pero es imposible despertarlas. Y lo que es peor, no sabemos que lo causa.  
\- ¿Cuáles son las zonas afectadas? - dijo Kirvarsterd.  
\- La Nación de los Vampiros, Metamorcity, algunas zonas de la Comarca, el túnel principal de los Ogros, algunas colonias de los centauros y... Valhala. - un gruñido recorrió todo el Consejo.  
\- ¿Acaso alguno de vosotros tiene algo en contra de mis hermanas? - se quejó Lagertha, representante de las valkirias.  
\- Siempre os quejáis por todo. - dijo Leroy, representante de los unicornios. - Que si los ogros han saltado la frontera, que si algún padre ha querido mantener a su hija, que si Metamorcity contamina vuestro aire. Siempre igual, dispuestas a pelear incluso aunque no haga falta.  
\- Al menos nosotras no nos tiramos toda la vida paseando en una pradera esperando a que los demás solucionen nuestros problemas.  
\- Se llama pacifismo. - contestó Leroy. - Intenta probarlo alguna vez. - bufó. - Algunas veces las valquirias sois peores que los demonios.  
\- ¡Eh cuidado! - dijo Gabriel. - Eso roza la blasfemia, nada es peor que los demonios.  
\- Chicos por favor. - interrumpió Kirvarsterd. - Este no es momento de pelear por nimiedades, debemos hacer todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para...  
\- ¡Buenos días gente! - chilló el representante de los demonios, Abaddon, entrando con un evidente estado de embriaguez. - ¿Qué hacéis reunidos tan temprano? Ayer fue la fiesta de las hadas, deberíais salir a disfrutar un poco.  
\- Las hadas siempre están haciendo fiestas. - gruñó Gabriel. - ¿Y dónde está tu capa?  
\- La última vez cubría el cuerpo de dos preciosas hadas y un bellísimo elfo. - contestó guiñando un ojo a Kirvarsterd.  
\- Esto es un tema serio Abaddon, por favor siéntate. - contestó el elfo con un tono dulce.  
\- Lo que tú quieras ojitos. - sonrió el demonio poniendo una gran sonrisa.  
Kirvarsterd trató de evitar el escalofrío que le bajó por la espalda. Prefería saltar a una pira de fuego draconiano antes que pasar un segundo a solas con Abaddon, pero mientras le siguiese sonriendo y pagando alguna que otra bebida cuando se lo encontraba en un club, tenía el favor del demonio. Y un voto asegurado en el Consejo era algo bastante valioso. A Kirvarsterd no le gustaba abusar de su poder como representante, pero este venía con muchas ventajas y había hecho demasiadas cosas de las que no estaba demasiado orgulloso para asegurarse su silla allí. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el representante de los hobbits y la de las hadas se unieran a ellos. Por supuesto, la sílfide ya sabía lo de la epidemia pero tampoco sabía qué lo producía y ni cómo detenerlo.  
\- Tengo una idea. - dijo entonces Abaddon sorprendiendo a todos. - ¿Por qué no formamos un grupo de expedición que busque una cura? Quiero decir que estoy seguro que en alguna parte hay alguien que ya ha visto esto. Mandamos un grupo que se patee las dieciocho naciones y descubra lo que ocurre.  
\- Vaya, esa es una muy buena idea. - le felicitó Lagertha. - En ese caso propongo como defensa de este grupo a la mensajera que ha llegado esta mañana de Valhala, Freija. Es la mejor de su clase y sin duda cumplirá su misión sin problemas.  
\- Debería ser un grupo pequeño. - dijo la representante de los vampiros, Madeleine. - El príncipe Nikolai me ha mandado una misiva esta mañana pidiendo ser parte de la solución sea la que sea. Al parecer la princesa Arabella ha caído enferma.  
\- Podríamos contratar los servicios de Odradonogard. - propuso Kirvarsterd. - Seguro que no pondrá pegas a transportarles mientras viaja.  
\- Una valquiria, un vampiro y un dragón. - rio Abaddon. - Parece el comienzo de un chiste malo.  
\- Necesitarán alguien con conocimiento de magia. - dijo Gabriel mirando a Kirvarsterd. - Alguien muy poderoso.  
\- No va a querer. - le advirtió él. - Sabes cómo es ella, detesta el Consejo y solo le interesan sus hechizos. Todo lo demás le da igual.  
\- Se trata de un asunto urgente. - insistió Gabriel. - Y no hay nadie más capaz que ella.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo con Gabriel. - dijo Lagertha. - El Consejo lleva años pagando por todos sus destrozos, es hora de que ella también pague.  
\- De acuerdo. - suspiró el elfo. - Hablaré con ella.  
\- En ese caso, lleva a Freija contigo. - siguió Lagertha. - Así podrán partir de inmediato.  
Kirvarsterd asintió mientras la sala del consejo se vaciaba poco a poco. Lagertha y él esperaron un poco hasta que la valquiria comenzó a andar seguida por el elfo. La mujer le guió por unos pasillos hasta su ala del palacio del Consejo. Apoyada en una pared se encontraba una joven valquiria. Antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que les escuchara, Kirvarsterd cogió a Lagertha del brazo deteniéndola.  
\- Hija de demonio, si es que es esa la pregunta que tenías en mente - dijo la valquiria como si le leyera la mente.  
\- ¿Es por eso que decías que es la mejor? Todos sabemos que aunque es vuestro último recurso todas vuestras misiones acaban con una pelea y que las hijas de un demonio y una valquiria suele excederse a la hora de...  
\- Si, en parte - le cortó Lagertha - Es la mejor de todas, ha resuelto cada una de las misiones que se le han encomendado de forma rápida y exitosa. Es cierto que el tener sangre de demonio hace que matar sea hasta incluso divertido para una valquiria. Sin embargo, ella nunca estuvo con su padre.  
\- Pobre... nunca sabrá que es tener un padre...  
\- Ni una madre, lo más parecido que ha tenido ha sido su maestra, esta la cogió al nacer y en seguida empezó a enseñarle lo que otras empiezan a aprender en la Academia a los siete años. Por eso es la mejor.  
\- ¿Hasta qué punto es demonio?  
\- Solo aflora su mitad demonio al matar, no tiene piedad.  
Tras ese comentario, a Kirvarsterd le heló la sangre, momento que Lagertha aprovechó para zafarse y continuar el camino hasta Freija que seguía apoyada en la pared. Fueron tan solo unos segundos lo que Kirvarsterd tardó en reaccionar, empezó a andar imaginándose a la joven que tenía a tan solo unos pasos matando. Era una chica delgada y no muy alta (como todas las valquirias) y llevaba su largo pelo trenzado cayéndole por el hombro sobre el collar. ¿Cómo podía un ser en apariencia tan delicado ser un despiadado asesino? Entonces se fijó en un detalle en el cual no había caído antes. Los elfos son amantes de los complementos y al principio supuso que lo que veía era simplemente eso. Sin embargo, lo que Kirvarsterd había tomando por un simple collar, que cubría desde la parte baja del cuello hasta la zona alta del pecho, era en verdad una protección para el cuello y para dificultar el acceso al corazón. El cinturón era del mismo material plateado y tenía los mismos dibujos grabados que el collar, este cubría la zona del estómago y la parte baja de la espalda. En las botas, se podía apreciar otra placa de este mismo material en liso cubriendo la espinilla y rodeando el tobillo.  
-... ella será el primer miembro del grupo que dirigirás.  
\- Ya le he explicado lo básico de la misión que tendrá que llevar a cabo- dijo Lagertha, esta vez dirigiéndose a él - Los detalles te los dejo a ti. Debéis salir cuanto antes, así que os dejo, me retiraré a mi despacho. Cuando vuelvas Kirvarsterd ¿me harías el favor de venir y contarme las novedades? Todos sabemos que ella sí es problemática - dijo enfatizando la última frase.  
Kirvarsterd saludó a la joven y le indicó que le siguiera, esta recogió dos espadas que había en el suelo, cuyos mangos tenían los mismos dibujos que el collar y el cinturón, y se las colgó en cruz a la espalda. Recorrieron los anchos pasillos del Consejo y salieron a la ciudad, Gatherdorth. En sus muchas misiones, era la primera vez que Freija iba a aquella ciudad y la verdad es que era por completo diferente a las demás. En esta se veía a gente de todas las razas andando tranquilamente sin ningún perjuicio o incomodidad, hasta incluso los monstruosos se entremezclaban con los antropomorfos. Salieron de los alrededores del Consejo, el centro de la ciudad, donde las calles eran amplias y a los lados había edificios de diferentes alturas. Podía haber una casa de una sola planta al lado de un alto edificio de cinco y a su vez uno de tan solo tres plantas. En la mayoría de estos había pequeños comercios en las plantas bajas, cada uno especializado en algo diferente. Recorrió un par de calles como esta junto al elfo empapándose del alegre ambiente y fijándose en cada detalle, como el hecho de que los edificios tenían todos tonos rojizos, anaranjados o marrones. En algunas de las ventanas había podido ver flores colgadas, y le hizo gracia darse cuenta que en dichas casas vivían elfos. Se rio por dentro al ver que el elfo que la acompañaba se las había colgado en la cabeza en forma de corona.  
\- Bueno... pues hasta aquí llega la parte bonita de la ciudad - dijo Kirvarsterd deteniéndose ante una bifurcación del camino - ahora entraremos en la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad, a estas horas los bares y clubes de noche estarán cerrando y toda la morralla saldrá a la calle. Además de eso, esta es la zona en que encontrarás lo que buscas si es que es algo que no puedes comprar en una tienda.  
Freija asintió y siguió andando tras el elfo. Tal y como este le había avanzado, en las esquinas había borrachos que habían caído, algunos de ellos todavía mantenían sujeta la botella o lo que quedaba de ella. Hermosas mujeres y grandes y fuertes hombres se veían paseando saliendo de su trabajo. Los pocos comercios que quedaban abiertos no invitaban a entrar. Parecía como si fuera una ciudad totalmente distinta.  
\- Al final de esta calle llegaremos a una pequeña plaza, al otro lado verás una alta torre, allí en la parte más alta está la gran maga a la que vamos a buscar. - explicó el elfo. - Ella te acompañará durante toda la misión. He de advertirte que como todos los artistas, es cabezota y temperamental, así que te aconsejo que no la provoques.  
Siguieron andando y pasaron al lado de una pequeña tienda. Era la más siniestra de todas, pero lo que a Freija le llamó la atención fue el cartel de esta, más bien las letras. Eran brillantes y llamativas, de un precioso color verde, aunque indescifrables ya que nunca había visto esa caligrafía. Tal y como el elfo había explicado antes, salieron a una pequeña plaza, al otro lado una enorme torre que se torcía un poco a la derecha dando la impresión de que iba a caer. Lo cierto es que estaba un poco destartalada y parecía por completo abandonada. Conforme iban atravesando la plaza los múltiples aprendices de magia se iban deteniendo para quedarse mirando fijamente a la extraña pareja. Aunque la magia podía ser practicada técnicamente por todos los seres, solo había una minoría que era realmente afín a esta. Hadas, unicornios, elfos y algún que otro ángel sustentaban la mayoría entre la multitud. Freija pudo escucharles hacer comentarios como: "esta vez no sale viva", "tiene que haber creado un gran problema", "nunca había venido con nadie más en su busca"  
\- Vienes mucho por aquí por lo que parece  
\- Si, casi todas las semanas, por desgracia la mayoría es para darle algún aviso.  
\- Entonces conocerás bien a esa gran maga  
\- Bastante, si  
\- Y aparte de que es cabezota y temperamental, ¿qué más me puedes decir? ¿Por qué es tan conocida por aquí?  
\- Ya la conocerás tu misma, y con respecto a lo de su fama... digamos que no es que le guste mucho seguir las normas de la ciudad.  
Kirvarsterd abrió la puerta de la torre e hizo un gesto a Freija para que pasase, para la sorpresa de esta la torre estaba llena de gente: aprendices, magos, brujas, hechiceros (la verdad es que para ella no había gran diferencia entre unos y otros). Empezaron a subir la escalera de caracol que había pegada al muro y seguía por este hasta lo alto. Tras subir los cinco pisos de la escalera, a tramos de madera vieja y mohosa a tramos de robusta piedra, llegaron a la cima. A un lado se veía un gran balcón que daba a la plaza. De forma instintiva Freija se dirigió hacia allí, sin embargo antes de poder salir Kirvarsterd llamó su atención y le indicó que debían ir por el lado opuesto, donde había una pequeña puerta de madera frente a la cual el elfo se paró. Kirvarsterd tomó aire cargándose de toda la paciencia que iba a necesitar y abrió la puerta acompañado por un chirrido. Freija la cruzó encontrándose con una habitación redondeada cubierta de estanterías y libros. Miles de objetos estaban desparramados por el suelo y en su centro había una especie de caldero hirviendo con una mezcla de color parduzco. Detrás del caldero apareció entonces la inconfundible figura de una hobbit. Freija nunca había visto uno en su vida así que se sorprendió bastante. La chica era, obviamente, bajita y un tanto delgada. Vestía unos pantalones negros con botas de cuero y una camisa azul que dejaba ver sus hombros. Por detrás llevaba una capa negra repleta de bolsillos interiores. En su cabeza llevaba un pequeño gorro de bruja ladeado. Tenía el pelo de color negro ligeramente ondulado, cayéndole a la altura de los hombros, y unos ávidos ojos verdes brillantes. La chica giró la cabeza para mirarlos con una expresión aburrida y tras un rato continuó su camino ignorándolos por completos.  
\- Lunaria. - dijo Kirvarsterd. - Tengo que hablar contigo.  
\- ¿Qué tal KirKir? - contestó la chica echando algo en el caldero. - ¿Sigues con ese trabajo tan aburrido?  
\- Por favor, Lunaria, esto es serio. - suspiró el hombre. - Vengo de parte del Consejo para...  
\- Me importa un cuerno de unicornio el consejo. - le interrumpió la Hobbit. - ¿Sabes lo que me importa? Terminar mi brebaje ¿Por qué? Porque es a lo que me dedico. El Consejo es cosa tuya, no vengas a amargarme la existencia con tus problemas.  
\- ¿Y esta es la supuesta gran hechicera? - Freija hizo una mueca - Ya veo que aquí la palabra "gran" se toma muy a la ligera.  
\- Cuidado con lo que dices guapita. - Lunaria le echo una dura mirada. - O te convierto en sapo en menos de dos segundos.  
\- Me gustaría verte intentarlo. - contestó la valquiria. - Antes de que tu hechizo me golpee te habré roto la cabeza.  
\- ¿Ves? Ese es el problema con las valquirias, todo lo solucionan con una pelea. - dijo Lunaria mientras iba a una de sus estanterías cogiendo un saquito y se acercaba de nuevo al caldero. - El problema valquiria es que puedo matarte sin ni siquiera acercarme, así que yo que tú mantenía la boca cerrada.  
\- Lunaria eso no es...  
\- Tú también cállate KirKir, me estáis desconcentrando. - le cortó.  
\- Mi nombre es...  
\- Muy largo e impronunciable, KirKir es más gracioso. - volvió a interrumpirle.  
\- No creo que necesitemos la ayuda de alguien así. - dijo entonces Freija. - Es mejor si...  
Antes de poder decir nada, Lunaria abrió su saco y con un rápido movimiento lanzó unos polvos azulados sobre Freija. La valquiria agarró con rapidez su espada y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra la hobbit cuando su cuerpo se cógelo por completo. Lunaria la miro con aburrimiento como si no hubiese sido la primera vez que le ocurría eso.  
\- ¿Ves? - se encogió de hombros. - No te preocupes, te liberaré. No te lo tomes muy a pecho pero no eres la primera valquiria a la que me enfrento, sé cómo tratar con vosotras.  
\- Porque siempre que te visito acabas echándole un hechizo a alguien.  
\- ¿Hola? Soy una bruja ¿te suena de algo? - dijo señalando exageradamente a su gorro.  
\- Tus irresponsabilidades empiezan a llamar demasiado la atención Lunaria, el Consejo está harto de ti. Y sí, ya sé que no te gusta ni confías en nadie de allí pero te recuerdo que son los únicos que permiten que te quedes aquí. - Kirvarsterd suspiró y se sentó. - No quiero hacer esto por la malas Lunaria pero... me debes un favor.  
\- ¡Ah no! No puedes usar eso contra mí. - se giró la hobbit muy enfadada.  
\- Entonces escúchame. - le pidió el elfo. - Hay una epidemia que está atacando las varias regiones de nuestro país, la gente se queda dormida y no despierta. Necesito que acompañes a Freija y Odradonogard para averiguar qué ocurre. Eres la mejor hechicera de la ciudad, probablemente del país. Tú mejor que nadie sabrás donde buscar y como hacer frente a esta epidemia.  
\- Eso está muy bien pero hay un pequeño problema. - Lunaria sonrió como quien sonríe a un niño pequeño. - A mi tanto esta ciudad como este país me importan tanto como las plumas de una arpía.  
\- De acuerdo, he intentado hacer esto por las buenas, no digas que no. - Kirvarsterd se levantó visiblemente irritado. - Me debes la vida Lunaria, así que es hora de me cobre ese favor. - El elfo observó como la hobbit apretaba los dientes. - Sé que esto no te gusta pero es la única opción que tengo.  
\- No es justo, sabes que no tengo otra elección que aceptar. - Lunaria masculló un par de palabrotas. - Muy bien, pero me niego a ir al Infierno. Si tengo que ver a ese pervertido otra vez me dejo pisar por un gigante.  
\- Si mis fuentes son correctas está visitando Metamorcity, así que no estará allí cuando visitéis el Infierno.  
Lunaria suspiró aceptando su derrota y arrastrando los pies se dirigió hacia Freija descongelándola. La valquiria se giró con una mirada llena de furia agarrando a la hobbit por detrás.  
\- Ya, ya, te he ofendido, bla, bla, bla. - Lunaria le tendió la mano. - ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo? Mi nombre es Lunaria, gran bruja de Gatherdorth, mis amigos me llaman Luna, así que llámame Lunaria. ¡Ah! Y soy una híbrida, ya sé que para las valquirias es completamente normal, pero para el resto del mundo soy una especie de ser asqueroso. Injusto ¿verdad? Solo porque vosotras sois altas y estupendas está bien que tengáis mezclas de sangre, pero yo soy una paria de mis dos razas. El mundo es un asco ¿no te parece? - Lunaria hizo un gesto dramático.  
Freija la dejó caer poniendo los ojos en blanco haciendo que Lunaria se diese un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. La bruja le dedico una mirada de odio mientras se levantaba espolsando sus pantalones.  
\- Bueno... pues ya os conocéis- comenzó a decir Kirvarsterd - ahora iremos en busca del dragón, él os llevará a vuestro primer destino, la nación de los Vampiros. Allí Nikolai se unirá también a vuestro grupo.  
\- ¿Será igual de simpático que la chiquitina?- dijo Freija mirando con odio a Lunaria la cual le respondió con una sonrisa irónica.  
\- Los buenos brebajes no siempre van envasados en botellas doradas  
\- Chicas me encantan vuestras luchas de poder pero ¿qué tal si nos centramos en lo importante?  
Sin esperar respuesta alguna, por miedo a que se iniciara otra pequeña disputa entre ellas, comenzó a bajar las escaleras seguido de Freija. En ese momento la hobbit rebuscó entre todos sus cachivaches y se llenó los bolsillos de la capa con botellitas llenas con coloridos líquidos y pequeños saquitos parecidos al que había utilizado antes. La hobbit siempre procuraba llevar un par de pociones y polvos en caso de que tuviera que verse inmersa en una pelea. Bajó las escaleras de forma apresurada hasta llegar a la altura de sus compañeros para entonces aprovechar y adelantarlos.  
\- ¿Nos vas a dirigir tu hasta Odradonogard?- preguntó el elfo al verla adelantarlos  
\- No te preocupes KirKir, te dejo que te encargues tú, a ver si así decides cambiar de trabajo  
Kirvarsterd la miró como un hermano mayor miraría a su hermano menor que solo busca cualquier excusa para hacerle rabiar. Y en cierto modo así era. Los tres hicieron el camino en completo silencio, volvieron a pasar por la misma calle hasta la bifurcación y esta vez cogieron el camino de la derecha. La calle era totalmente opuesta a la que habían dejado, esta mantenía el encanto del resto de la ciudad. Poco a poco los pequeños comercios empezaron a especializarse en viajes, o mejor dicho servicios de transporte. El final de la calle daba a una plaza redonda sin ninguna otra salida que la misma calle. Y allí en mitad de la plaza se podía ver un ser enorme que brillaba bajo el sol como si estuviera bañado en oro. Dicho ser, un dragón, hablaba con un pequeño grupo de enanos que buscaban contratar sus servicios.  
\- ¡¡¡Odiii!!!- gritó de repente Lunaria alzando el brazo y sacudiéndolo de forma exagerada para saludarle.  
El dragón comenzó a andar hacia ellos, su majestuosa figura se veía realzada con cada paso y sus ojos estaban clavados en Lunaria, esos enormes y penetrantes ojos verdes con la pupila alargada. La larga cola se movía de un lado a otro haciendo que los transeúntes tuvieran que apartarse. Finalmente este llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y Lunaria se lanzó al cuello de este mientras Kirvarsterd le acariciaba la cabeza. Tras unos segundos el dragón levantó de forma orgullosa la cabeza para mirar a Freija.  
\- Alle se neiuq- Dijo el dragón en lo que Freija entendió como una pregunta hacia sus amigos  
\- Rañapmoca euq somenet euq al a airiuqlav anu olos eidan  
\- Lunaria... -le recriminó Kirvarsterd ante el comentario de esta. - Ya que entiendes nuestro idioma, continuaré la conversación así para que Freija, la valquiria que dirigirá la expedición a la que venimos a pedirte que te unas, nos entienda.  
Poco a poco el dragón tomó forma humana, se convirtió un hombre alto y grande, algunas partes de su cuerpo seguían recubiertas de escamas y el color de su piel, aunque más pálido, seguía siendo dorado. Las pupilas rasgadas de los ojos y la cola también seguían ahí. El hombre estiró el brazo y se cogió la cola  
\- Me llamo Odradonogard y soy el dragón más veloz de todo Ilarinel - dijo orgulloso mientras extendía su mano para estrechar la de Freija.  
\- Encantada- respondió está estrechándole la mano -como ya ha dicho Kirvarsterd, vamos a necesitar de su ayuda para transportarnos por las diferentes naciones para investigar el origen y buscar la cura de una epidemia que deja dormidos a los que se exponen a ella y mueren a los pocos días.  
\- Bueno...No soy un taxi del Consejo, creí habértelo dejado claro la última vez ¿No fue así?  
\- Sí Odi, y como ya te dije no volveré a contratarte como taxi - respondió Kirvarsterd - Serás un miembro más del grupo y aportarás tu capacidad para recorrer largas distancias en tan solo unos minutos  
\- Eso está mejor, aunque claro... cuando vuelva tendremos que hablar de mis honorarios.  
\- Entendido, será mejor que os pongáis en camino cuanto antes. Vuestra primera parada será la Nación de los vampiros, allí recogeréis al príncipe Nikolai.  
Los tres asistieron con la cabeza y despidieron a Kirvarsterd, que emprendió el camino de vuelta al Consejo. Estos se miraron y durante unos segundos se dedicaron a evaluarse y preguntarse cómo conseguirían soportarse entre sí, sobre todo Lunaria y Freija.


	2. Cuentos de Dragones

Muy en el fondo, Freija ansiaba montarse al lomo del dragón dorado y echar a volar. Pero no se atrevía a decirlo, y menos delante de la hobbit híbrido que andaba con paso firme a su lado. De hecho, rara vez expresaba sus propias emociones. Toda su vida había hecho lo que le mandaba o bien su maestra, o la encargada de su misión. Las únicas oportunidades que tenía de pensar por sí misma era cuando ejecutaba las misiones, y aun así algunas veces su parte demoniaca afloraba así que no era ella por completo. Estos pensamientos apenas pasaban por su mente, pero cuando vio por primera vez al dragón, y sus ojos verdes escudriñaron los suyos oscuros, desconfiados, pudo imaginarse surcando los cielos sobre él. Por un instante, sentía que su mundo se expandía y que quizá, todavía quedaba mucho por ver.  
\- Nunca antes había visto un dragón dorado. - Susurró Freija mientras rozaba sus dedos por las escamas del brazo del dragón. Odarodnogard se estremeció y acto seguido acercó su rostro al de la muchacha hasta que apenas quedaban unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre ellos.  
\- Es una falta de respeto tocar las escamas de un dragón sin permiso. – le dijo muy orgulloso.  
Odarodnogard contempló los labios prietos de la valquiria. Sus ojos fieros brillaban y a la misma vez ocultaban los pensamientos de la mujer. Su aspecto también era una armadura en sí misma. El dragón se preguntó si sería lo bastante fuerte para que aquella coraza no se resquebrajase y mostrara el interior de Freija. Un interior que tal vez ella misma desconocía. Quizás la guerrera tuviese miedo de lo que podría encontrar, pensó el dragón. Conocerse a uno mismo requiere valentía y no es tarea fácil. Al pensar esto Odarodnogard dirigió su mirada hacia Lunaria.  
\- Vaya parece que la guerrera sin piedad también tiene sentimientos. - Anunció con sarcasmo su compañera.  
\- ¿Los recuerdos son sentimientos?- preguntó Freija.  
Lunaria se volvió hacia Freija asimilando el tono de incredulidad con el que había formulado esa pregunta. Lunaria no solo poseía un carácter difícil; también años de sabiduría que la separaban de la gran mayoría de los habitantes de Gatherdorth, por algo la nombraron jefa de los hechiceros. Mirando escéptica a la valquiria, Lunaria suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco. Freija era una guerrera perfecta, pero desconocía casi todos los aspectos de la vida, sobre todo aquellos que traían luz y suavizaban los difíciles.  
\- Tienes mucho que aprender, Freija, y no te lo tomes como una ofensa. Vivimos en un aprendizaje constante y tú, que eres joven, tienes todavía mucho que descubrir.  
Los tres se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y a la vez, esperando la reacción del otro. Lunaria decidió romperlo.  
\- ¡Y ahora debemos ir a por nuestro primer deber, lo más importante antes de partir!  
\- ¿Y ése cuál es? ¿Debemos hablar con algún miembro más?  
\- Ugh no, antes preferiría limpiar el establo de un centauro que ver de nuevo al estirado de KirKir. Lo más importante ahora es…- y por primera vez Freija pudo ver algo parecido a una sonrisa en los labios de Lunaria - ¡Comer! - Odarodnogard puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro de exasperación.  
\- Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo.- sin añadir nada más, el dragón se transformó y alzó el vuelo. Lunaria y Freija le observan alejarse hasta que se convierte en un punto incandescente en el cielo.  
\- Volverá, ya sabes, no podemos partir sin él. Por mucho que intente evitarlo.  
\- ¿Cómo tú, Lunaria?  
\- Exacto.

Una sombra se adentró en los aposentos en los que se hospedaba Freija. Una voz fría, cortante como una navaja, pronunció su nombre. Freija alzó la cabeza a modo de respuesta y siguiendo la tradición, no habló hasta que su mentora finalizó de hacerlo.  
\- Sólo venía a recordarte que no lleves todas las armas encima contigo, escoge sólo las que de verdad necesites. El resto guárdalas hasta que sea el momento de utilizarlas.  
\- De acuerdo.  
\- No entiendo esa manía tuya de querer ir siempre armada hasta los dientes. En fin, es hora de que me vaya. Asegúrate de que cumples la misión sin el menor incidente.  
\- Lo haré.  
Lagertha se marchó y así concluyó la despedida con su antigua maestra. Desde que fue nombrada representante cuando Freija apena tenía unos pocos años, Lagertha había dejado de ser su maestra y su puesto había sido tomado por otra valquiria. Ahora su relación era un tanto distante y profesional, pero las guerreras siempre guardaban un cariñoso respeto por sus maestras. Freija se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que la volviese a ver, sabía perfectamente que la expedición sería larga y difícil. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que jamás volvería a ver a Lagertha. Freija se echó las bolsas al hombro y se ajustó la funda de su lanza a la espalda.

\- Hechicera Lunaria…  
\- ¡Ya he asistido a todas las reuniones posibles y he resuelto todos mis asuntos! ¿Quieres dejarme hacer el equipaje tranquilamente que, al contrario que tú, tengo un viaje muy importante que preparar?  
\- Pero el señor desea…  
\- ¡Dile al elfo que no se crea tan importante y que si quiere que me vaya de una maldita vez que se olvide de mí por una temporada o le mando a Odi que escupa fuego en su túnica favorita! A ver si así queda claro.  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- ¡Que me deje en paz!  
Lunaria cerró la puerta de su habitación en las narices del enano confundido. Era tan insoportable e influenciable como todos mensajeros del Consejo, pensó Lunaria.  
\- Veamos…para el viaje será mejor que lleve estas pociones o sino estaremos muertos en cuanto pisemos tierra desconocida.  
Lunaria caminaba a través del caos que era su habitación; sin embargo, ella encontraba rápidamente todo aquello que necesitaba. Cada vez que alguien entraba en la sala, Lunaria veía la expresión en los ojos del visitante cuando contemplaba las pilas de libros a punto de desplomarse y todos los instrumentos de hechicería amontonados en la estantería. Ella siempre decía lo mismo: ‘Hay orden en mi desorden’. Y así era, en apenas diez minutos Lunaria partió llevando consigo su maleta y gran parte de los bolsillos de su capa vacíos para llenarlos de la más diversa y deliciosa comida del Gran Mercado.

El Gran Mercado de Gatherdorth era un universo en sí mismo. Las dos compañeras poseían buenos reflejos y esquivaban el gentío que corría de un puesto a otro llevando cestas de comida, jaulas de animales y especímenes que Freija jamás había visto pero que a Lunaria no le parecía sorprender lo más mínimo. La hobbit se dirigía con agilidad entre los puestos como si se los conociera como la palma de su mano. Las luces, los sonidos, la muchedumbre, el olor la comida cocinándose, las velas de la plaza central, todos estos elementos adornaban la calle. Hobbit y valquiria pertenecían a ese micro universo donde miembros de todas las razas conviven de una manera cotidiana, donde primaban las acciones del día a día. La diferencia de razas parecía no existir y el peligro de la epidemia surgía como algo irreal y lejano.  
\- ¡Llegamos! - Exclamó Lunaria con tono triunfal. Freija sólo conseguía ver a su compañera entusiasta cuando se trataba de la comida. Y cabía decir, que sus elecciones eran excelentes. Freija terminó de engullir los rollos de verduras y se apresuraba a atacar la fuente de carne.  
\- Me alegra de ver que la comida no sea la razón por la que estés tan flacucha. - Freija se limpió los restos de salsa y se limitó a responder.  
\- El cuerpo tienes que cuidarlo, darle lo que necesita y para una guerrera sería una estupidez no comer lo suficiente. Y no soy una flacucha.  
Freija se quitó la protección de su brazo y mostró los músculos de este a la hobbit. Lunaria pudo observar la complexión del cuerpo de Freija; sus brazos eran fuertes y su espalda era ancha, más debajo de su vientre plano sus piernas eran recias y esbeltas, con moretones y marcas de batalla. Su complexión no era de una chica frágil y endeble, mostraba a una muchacha fuerte y sana. Y por eso Freija era bonita.  
\- Puede que no abulte mucho - decía Freija mientras se colocaba el guantelete - pero eso no significa que sea débil.  
\- Ya te dije que no eras la primera valquiria con la que tengo el dudoso placer de tratar. - Lunaria gruñó mientras terminaba su trozo de carne. - Nunca te he dicho que seas débil, siempre os tomáis las cosas directas como una crítica a vuestras habilidades. Nadie de aquí, excepto vosotras, las pone en duda. Pero no voy a dejar que ahora le des vueltas a eso porque tenemos un viaje que planificar.  
El ocaso llegó a la ciudad de Gatherdorth, el cielo parecía una paleta donde se extendía la más extraña de las combinaciones de colores. Su luz aurea bañaba por completo las calles de la ciudad.  
\- Entonces ya está todo decidido.  
\- Si, por desgracia vas a tener que conocer a Nikolai.  
\- ¿Tan malo es? Es un príncipe entonces…  
\- Bueno no lo conozco personalmente pero dicen que carece de modales. Además es un vampiro, ya sabes que son muy elitistas. Y encima de la familia real - la interrumpió Lunaria - Es un fiestero que no piensa en otra cosa aparte de beber sangre, sinceramente, no sé cómo su Nación no se ha venido abajo todavía.  
Freija tampoco sentía grandes deseos de conocer al príncipe de los vampiros por las palabras de su compañera. Sin embargo, debía cumplir con su deber así que apartó esos pensamientos de su mente.  
\- ¡OOOODIII! - gritó Lunaria.  
El dragón aterrizó frente a ellas ocasionando un revuelo de tierra a su alrededor. Plegó las alas mostrando su lomo y las invitó a subir. Entonces empezó a hablar con Lunaria y a pesar de que Freija no comprendía ni una palabra de lo que decían, detectó un tono de reproche por parte del dragón.  
\- ¡Claro que llevamos todo lo que necesitamos Odi! ¿Tú crees que necesitamos más bolsas de las que llevamos? Es un viaje de expedición, no unas vacaciones en el Prado de los Unicornios.  
Dicho esto Lunaria montó con rapidez y se agarró al dragón.  
\- Eh Freija ¿A qué estás esperando? No te dará miedo, ¿verdad?  
Freija nunca había conocido el miedo, pero cuando se agarraba como podía al lomo de Odi un hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo, y conforme alzaban el vuelo una desconocida sensación de vértigo se apoderó de ella. Freija cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que estaba volando. Quiso gritar llena de emoción y ese deseo le sorprendió. En aquel momento Freija era un caleidoscopio de sensaciones. Y sin darse cuenta, mientras volaban bajo el atardecer de la Gran Ciudad, su sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios.


	3. Susurros de sangre

En aproximadamente ocho horas, Odi sobrevoló el Reino de los Elfos, dónde Lunaria aprovechó para escupir hacia abajo; y el Prado de los Unicornios, en el que Freija había estado a punto de caerse por asomar tanto la cabeza de curiosidad; para llegar a la Nación de los Vampiros. El cielo que antes había estado tan claro como el mar se llenó de nubes espesas y grisáceas que tapaban la luz del sol. Ese era uno de los grandes motivos por el que los vampiros apenas solían salir de su región ya que en esta nunca daba el sol. El dragón sobrevoló las pequeñas aldeas dirigiéndose hacia un gran acantilado. Justo en el borde se encontraba un imponente castillo perteneciente a la familia real. De aspecto tétrico y lúgubre, el palacio parecía hacer juego con el gris del cielo. Un rayo surcó el cielo provocando un potente trueno que hizo que a todos les recorriese un escalofrío por la espalda. Aquel sitio parecía sacado de un cuento de miedo. Odi aterrizó enseguida frente a las puertas del castillo tratando de que su miedo no se viese. Ante su sorpresa, Lunaria y Freija bajaron de un salto de su espalda y se dirigieron a la puerta sin ningún miedo.  
\- ¡Chis! Lunaria. – Odi llamó a su compañera mientras esperaban a que los soldados contestasen a los porrazos que Freija estaba dando en la puerta. - ¿Es que no tienes miedo?  
\- No te preocupes Odi, la sangre híbrida es venenosa para los vampiros así que Freija y yo no tenemos nada que temer. – sonrió.  
\- ¿Y yo? ¡Soy un dragón dorado de pura raza!  
\- Ha sido un placer conocerte amigo mío. – rio la hobbit dándole un par de toques en el morro.  
El dragón le lanzó una mirada de odio momentáneo mientras las puertas se abrían con un horrible quejido. Freija se adelantó mientras Lunaria esperaba a que Odi cambiase a su forma humana para que pudiese entrar en el castillo. Tras informar a los soldados del motivo de su visita, estos los llevaron hacia una sala con una amplia mesa de madera mientras les indicaban que los reyes les atenderían enseguida. Asintiendo, Freija y Lunaria se sentaron mientras que Odi se quedaba cerca de las ventanas en caso de que tuviese que marcharse de forma apresurada. Tras un rato, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos vampiros. El de la derecha era un hombre alto con una prominente barba negra y unos profundos ojos rojos, que llevaba una pequeña línea plateada sobre la cabeza a modo de corona. La simpleza de su corona la superaba con todas las joyas brillantes que adornaban su atuendo. Los visitantes lo reconocieron como el rey Stefano mientras que a su lado se encontraba la reina Aristothénes. Con el pelo largo negro, labios rojos como el carmín y la piel de un hermoso color pálido, la belleza de la reina daba crédito a todos los rumores. Al contrario que su marido, esta vestía con un simple vestido liliáceo a pesar de ser la heredera al trono. Freija y Odi saludaron a sus majestades con una reverencia mientras Lunaria fingía no prestar atención.  
\- Os doy la bienvenida en nombre de la Nación de los Vampiros. – sonrió la reina. – Tenéis toda nuestra gratitud por haber acudido tan pronto. Permitidme que…  
\- ¿Dónde está la nueva comida? – interrumpió una voz.  
La puerta se había abierto de repente dejando pasar a un joven vampiro alto y fuerte de pelo corto negro y tez pálida. Sus ojos, a pesar de ser rojizos, tenían la misma chispa que los de su madre. El príncipe Nikolai sonrió mostrando los afilados colmillos mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta agitando un vaso con un líquido rojo en su interior. Sus ojos viajaron entre los visitantes, deteniéndose un instante en Freija, hasta pararse justo en Odi. El príncipe se relamió los labios haciendo que Odi temblase de pies a cabezas.  
\- Dale un respiro al pobre Odi. – dijo entonces Lunaria poniendo los pies en la mesa. – Está aterrorizado.  
\- ¿Por qué motivo debería temer nada Odarodnogard? – se preguntó Freija. – Según los acuerdos, los vampiros solo beben sangre de animales no racionales. Un ataque, sobre todo a representantes del consejo, significaría una guerra. Además eso se aplica a todas las razas, por eso esto es una misión diplomática.  
\- ¡Me da igual! ¿Y si mi sangre de pura raza me vuelve irresistible? – preguntó entonces el dragón muy alterado mientras el príncipe Nikolai empezaba a reírse de forma histérica.  
\- No me mires a mí. – rio el príncipe. – Asustar a los nuevos siempre es muy divertido.  
\- Nikolai por favor. – suspiró su madre.- Disculpadle, mi hijo es un poco… bromista.  
Nikolai soltó una pequeña risita mientras sus padres le echaban una mirada de aviso. Al príncipe no pareció importarle mucho y se acercó sentándose junto a Freija.  
\- Bueno ¿qué tal si mientras tus compañeros visitan el castillo te enseño tu habitación? – le dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas.  
\- No veo la necesidad. – soltó Freija mirándole de forma dura. – Será más rápido si vamos todos juntos y nos evitamos un evidente rechazo que hundiría tú ya desgastada reputación.  
Lunaria estalló en miles de carcajadas mientras Odi trataba de aguantarse la risa. El rey miró a Freija con cierta desaprobación mientras la reina le sonreía ampliamente, obviamente aprobando su comentario. Nikolai se quedó callado un momento hasta que volvió a mirar a Freija y sonrió enseñando todos los dientes, especialmente los colmillos. La valquiria frunció el ceño visiblemente molesta de que su intento de alejar a Nikolai no hubiese sido del todo efectivo. Freija se levantó de forma altiva mientras los reyes se marchaban dejándoles al cuidado de Nikolai. El príncipe entonces empezó a guiarles por el castillo. Dejaron que Odi dejase sus cosas en el patio para que pudiese volver a su forma de dragón más tarde. Ahora que sabía que no tenía peligro de ser desangrado hasta la muerte, el dragón parecía mucho más animado. Apenas podía esperar a que llegase la noche para poder extender las alas y sobrevolar la Nación de los Vampiros ya que nunca la había visitado antes. Nikolai pasó entonces a mostrarles el ala derecha dónde se encontraban la mayor parte de las habitaciones. Lunaria tan solo abrió la puerta de su habitación para lanzar su macuto por el suelo y preguntó si aquel sitio tenía biblioteca. El príncipe, conociendo la reputación de la bruja, le informó que aunque si contaba con una biblioteca, esta no tenía ninguna información de magia que pudiese interesarle. La hobbit expresó su descontento con una retahíla de quejas, casi todas dirigidas a cierto elfo. Freija no terminaba de comprender como Kirvarsterd tenía algo que ver en que los vampiros no tuviesen interés en la magia, pero ya desde el primer momento había aceptado que jamás comprendería a la hobbit. La habitación de al lado pertenecía a Freija por lo que la chica se adentró para sacar todas sus armas. De un macuto comenzó a sacar múltiples cuchillos, lanzas, espadas y otras armas. Nikolai, Lunaria y Odi abrieron los ojos como platos.  
\- ¡¿Pero cuantas armas llevas ahí?! – exclamó Odi nervioso.  
\- Sabía que las valquirias tenían una extraña obsesión con las armas pero esto es un poco exagerado. – comentó Lunaria.  
\- Recordadme que si tenemos que enfrentarnos a alguien en nuestro viaje, la pongamos delante a ella. – bromeó Nikolai, a lo que Lunaria asintió enérgicamente.  
\- No sé de qué os sorprendéis. – murmuró Freija un tanto molesta. – Es normal estar preparado para un peligro.  
\- Creo que todos los de esta sala estamos de acuerdo en que esa cantidad de armas supera la normalidad. – siguió Nikolai.  
\- Sinceramente, creo que supera hasta la ley. – comentó Odi.  
\- ¿A quién le importa la ley? Cuantos más cuchillos tenga la valquiria menos trabajo tengo que hacer yo. – sonrió Lunaria.  
Odi y Freija pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras Nikolai sonreía sin saber que Lunaria lo decía completamente en serio. Tras dejar todo el arsenal en la habitación, el rosto de Nikolai dejó su sonrisa constante y empezó a caminar al tercer piso, dónde se encontraban los aposentos reales. Justo al final del pasillo se encontraba la habitación de la princesa Arabella. Esta se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño, con el rostro hundido en la almohada. Su apariencia era casi etérea, como si fuese a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Nikolai miró a Lunaria y la hobbit asintió adelantándose. Subiendo a la cama, Lunaria comenzó a inspeccionar a la vampira, abriendo su boca y sus ojos. Lanzó un par de polvos sobre ella sin conseguir ningún efecto. Tras un buen rato, Lunaria bajó de la cama para acercarse a los demás con el ceño arrugado.  
\- Esto es muy raro. – dijo la bruja. – Todavía necesito una muestra de sangre pero creo de momento podemos confirmar que no es un hechizo.  
\- ¿Se trata de una enfermedad entonces? – preguntó Nikolai visiblemente preocupado.  
\- Pisa el freno principito. – gruñó Lunaria. – Que no sea un hechizo no significa que no tenga nada de magia. Se trata de una enfermedad pero… parece ser que ha sido modificada con magia y… algo más.  
\- ¿Algo más? – se extrañó Odi.  
\- Todavía no estoy del todo segura. Cuando lo confirme os lo diré.  
\- Creo que si tienes alguna especie de teoría deberías compartirla ahora. – dijo Freija.  
\- Yo hago lo que me da la gana. – espetó la hobbit. – Esto no es un juego, si lo que pienso resulta ser cierto esto va a volverse muy peligroso. – advirtió. – Así que perdona si prefiero confirmarlo antes de dejar que cunda el pánico.  
Freija soltó un bufido y de forma inmediata ambas comenzaron una especie de desafío de miradas. Viendo lo que se avecinaba Odi agarró a Lunaria por la capa y la arrastró hacia afuera diciendo una simple excusa. El dragón la llevó hasta el patio mientras la mujer no paraba de quejarse.  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – gruñó.  
\- Impedir más peleas estúpidas. – explicó Odi. – Escucha sé que no te gusta trabajar para el Consejo. Maldita sea, sé que no te gusta trabajar con nadie. Pero esto es importante. – le regañó. – Si las cosas salen bien, tu deuda con el Consejo se saldará.  
\- Lo sé, lo sé. – suspiró Lunaria. – Pero es que todas estas cosas me importan un pimiento. Lo único que quiero es que la gente me deje tranquila en mi torre para investigar mis hechizos. – le dio una patada a una pequeña piedra. – Si la mitad del mundo se queda dormida no es mi problema.  
\- Seamos sinceros Lunaria, Kirvarsterd te ha hecho un favor con esto. – dijo el dragón. – El Consejo podía haberte pedido un millón de cosas peores, pero él te ha dado una oportunidad de saldar tu deuda sin verte inmersa en cosas más oscuras.  
\- ¿Te crees que no lo sé? Puede que te cueste creerlo pero sé todo lo que KirKir hace por mí. Y él también sabe todo lo que hago por él. Pero nunca lo mencionamos, ni nos lo agradecemos. Así es nuestra relación.  
\- Lo que has encontrado… ¿cómo de grave es?  
\- Nivel atentado contra los acuerdos. – respondió.  
\- Eso quiere decir…  
\- Qué si mi suposición es correcta, podría estallar una guerra entre razas.  
Odi se quedó callado de golpe pensando en lo terrible que eso podía ser mientras Lunaria se mantenía callada mirando el cielo. El dragón volvió a su forma de bestia comprendiendo la silenciosa plegaria de su amiga. Subiendo al lomo del dragón, Lunaria y él alzaron el vuelo, buscando alejar sus problemas aunque solo fuese por un segundo. 

Mientas tanto Freija se acercó a la princesa para ver si lo que fuera que le ocurriese a ella era lo mismo que estaba atacando en su nación. Acarició la suave y pétrea piel de la joven que no debía tener más de unos 17 años. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, esta le recordó a una joven chica a la que Freija entrenaba y cuidaba desde que había entrado hacía un par de años en la Academia. Freija recordó como la dulce niña de 10 años se despedía de ella agitando la mano cuando salió en su última misión. Sólo había durado tres días, pero habían sido suficientes para que la niña enfermara, la última vez que vio a Valery esta estaba tumbada en su cama al igual que lo estaba la princesa. Agitó levemente la cabeza intentando borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza, pero le era imposible olvidar la pálida cara de la niña. Para salvarla debía mantener la mente fría. Freija se separó de la cama donde la joven Arabella dormía y salió con la intención de dirigirse a su dormitorio y darse una ducha. Y así hizo, Freija se encaminó a su habitación que al igual que el resto se encontraba en el ala opuesta a los aposentos reales que eran los únicos dormitorios que estaban separados de los reservados para los invitados y los sirvientes. La diferencia entre unos y otros era el tamaño y la decoración, cada sirviente podía decorar su dormitorio como quisiera mientras que las habitaciones de los invitados eran todas iguales. Cada una disponía de un cuarto de baño, al lado de la puerta de este había un enorme armario de la misma madera oscura de la que el resto de muebles estaban hechos. Frente a dicha puerta se encontraba una enorme cama con una elaborada colcha en tonos beige y algún detalle dorado, y no solo era enorme porque pudieran dormir tres personas cómodamente si no por la altura de esta, que superaba en unos veinte centímetros a una cama tradicional. En el centro de la habitación dos sillones y una alfombra redonda de tonos dorados ocupaban el espacio restante. Eran enormes y estaban decoradas con una elegancia exquisita que parecía sacada de una historia de la edad medieval de la época de los humanos. Lo más sorprendente era el ventanal que cubría la mitad central de la pared, aunque estaba escondido tras dos pesadas y gruesas cortinas. Freija se paró frente a dos puertas dudando de cuál sería la suya, cuando por su espalda apareció Nikolai.  
\- ¿Ya te vas a dormir?- preguntó este pillando desprevenida a Freija, que seguía intentando olvidar la horrible imagen que tenía en la cabeza.  
\- ¿Eh? No, solo voy a darme una ducha  
\- Necesitarás ayuda con esa armadura ¿no?- dijo Nikolai a la vez que sonreía enseñando uno de sus colmillos.  
\- La verdad es que sí  
Freija se recogió la trenza dejando a simple vista el cierre del collar, Nikolai se acercó a ella lo más posible con la excusa de no ver bien el cierre, y tiró de la cinta de cuero que unía los dos extremos del collar dejándolo caer. Tras comprobar que bajo la parte superior de la armadura se escondía una fina camiseta de cuello de barca y mangas anchas, sonrió enseñando un poco los colmillos. Nikolai bajó las manos hasta la cintura de Freija desató la cinta del cinturón. Fue entonces Freija la que le sonrió y sin separarse ni un solo centímetro se agachó. Recogió ambas partes de la armadura y levantándose tan lentamente como antes se había agachado, le dio a Nikolai la armadura y guiñándole un ojo le dijo.  
\- Cuídamelos, los necesitaré después  
Le sonrió y se giró entrando en la habitación la derecha sin estar muy segura de que fuera la suya. Por suerte lo era. Se acercó al macuto metió las armas que al llegar había sacado y cogió algo de ropa. No es que le agradase demasiado el príncipe, pero si mantenía una buena relación con él podría ser beneficioso para sus futuras misiones en la Nación de los Vampiros.

El cielo estaba claro y las estrellas se veían a la perfección desde la colina en la que Odi y Lunaria habían parado. La brisa corría y Odradonogard todavía en su forma natural se había acurrucado a los pies de un enorme árbol y se había quedado dormido. Lunaria apoyada en el lomo de Odi todavía le daba vueltas a lo que se les venía encima. El estómago le rugió oyéndose tan fuerte que hizo al dragón despertarse. Este la miró de reojo odiándola por haberle despertado a la vez que en sus labios se veía una pequeña sonrisa. Al dragón le hacía gracia el hecho de que un ser tan pequeño como era su amiga estuviera todo el día comiendo o con ganas de hacerlo. Se levantó de forma estruendosa y agitó las alas para desperezarse.  
\- Esto me recuerda al día que nos conocimos. – comentó el dragón en su lengua.  
\- Lo recuerdo, ese mismo día hubo una explosión en la plaza por culpa de la Mano Negra. – su rostro se ensombreció. – Me viste agazapada debajo de un puesto y no sé muy bien porqué, decidiste agarrarme y salir volando de allí conmigo.  
\- Bueno, eras tan pequeñita que tenía miedo que con todo el caos te pisaran. – la hobbit le lanzó una piedra que el dragón esquivó sin esfuerzo y saltó de la colina.  
Voló hacia el cielo y tras hacer una pirueta bajó a por Lunaria y se dirigieron de nuevo al castillo. Cuando por fin llegaron Lunaria y Odarodnogard de su pequeño paseo aéreo, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Pero antes de llegar se encontraron a Freija, que salía del pasillo hacia el recibidor con el pelo todavía mojado y la camiseta semi empapada por el roce de este. Freija se giró hacia ellos y empezó a recorrer el corto camino que les separaba.  
\- ¡Tú! ¡me debes una explicación!  
Sin tan siquiera esperar una respuesta de la hobbit la cogió en volandas, entró de nuevo en la habitación. Se dirigió a la cama y allí dejó a la hobbit que se ponía de pie sobre esta mientras la valkiria abría las cortinas.  
\- Lo sé... lo sé... me temía que llegara este momento... debí de haberte avisado antes…  
\- Me alegro de que te hayas decidido a contarme que es lo que puede estar pasando.  
\- ¿Puede? ¡Está pasando! ¡Mírate! Me has traído a tu habitación, sé que soy perfecta y que te debí de advertirte de que te acabarías enamorando localmente de mí e intentarías seducirme - ante este comentario y las repentinas carcajadas de Lunaria, Freija no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco.  
\- Lunaria, ¿podrías por un momento no centrarte en ti y contarme que crees que está pasando? A mí no todo me da igual. – el recuerdo de su pequeña aprendiz volvió a su cabeza durante unos segundos. - Quiero saber hasta qué punto podemos o no estar nosotros en peligro.  
En ese momento otro duelo de miradas comenzó entre la valquiria y la hobbit, parecía estar convirtiéndose en una forma de comunicación entre ellas. Lunaria calculaba las posibles reacciones de Freija ante la nueva información y se preguntaba hasta qué punto sería de fiar ya que si se lo contaba, nadie más debería saberlo. En cambio Freija evaluaba a la hobbit dudando de que si le contaba algo pudiera creerlo, la hobbit era reservada y solo se preocupaba por ella, que le contara una mentira era bastante plausible.  
\- Bien - dijo Lunaria rompiendo el silencio - te contaré para empezar que para seducirme no me tienes que traer en volandas a tu habitación, sé más sutil e invítame a cenar. - Freija estuvo a punto de interrumpirla sin embargo esta continuó hablando - Y en segundo lugar, si te cuento mi pequeña teoría debes jurar que quedará entre nosotras - Freija asintió - como le he dicho a Odi es algo que puede amenazar la integridad de los pactos entre razas.  
\- ¿Estás segura?  
\- Si.  
\- ¿Eso es todo?  
\- Sí, no sé porque pero me fio de ti, al menos para esto.  
\- Tú no te fías de nadie, eso es lo primero que dices al conocer a alguien así que pequeña hobbit ¿qué tal si me das algún detalle más? Algo que solo sepas tú.  
\- ¿Porque debería haberlo? - dijo Lunaria con gesto desafiante.  
\- Primero porque te guste más o menos somos un equipo y trabajamos juntas y segundo porque estas acabando con mi paciencia.  
\- Me gusta trabajar sola.  
\- Creía que eras un hobbit adulto consciente de que no todo es como nos gusta.  
\- Eso solo dices porque lo único que sabéis hacer las valquirias es matar.  
\- Ni te imaginas las ganas que tengo de practicar con el arco y que tú seas mi diana.  
Lunaria decidió que la conversación había llegado a su fin y se dio media vuelta bajando de la cama de un salto y encaminándose a la puerta, sin embargo para Freija no estaba todo aclarado.  
\- Yo soy más difícil de contentar que Odarodnogard, si quieres salir de aquí e ir a cenar me tendrás que contar lo que sabes.  
\- Eres dura eh valkiria... atacas donde duele... mi cena. No es nada justo.  
\- Habla y cenarás.  
La hobbit dudó sobre que debía hacer, al fin y al cabo era cierto que trabajarían juntas y que podrían estar metiéndose en la mismísima boca del lobo si es que ella tenía razón, como casi siempre ocurría. Sin embargo era una afirmación muy grave asegurar que algunas de las razas querían destruir la paz que tanto había costado conseguir y debía llevar cuidado. Lunaria miró fijamente a Freija y esta le devolvió la mirada. Con resignación y muchas dudas asintió y se sentó en uno de los sillones seguida de Freija que se acomodó en el de al lado.  
\- Cuéntame hasta donde sabéis las valquirias y después te contare lo que no sepáis.  
\- No, deja de perder el tiempo. ¿Qué has visto antes?  
\- La princesa Arabella sigue viva, pero es incapaz de moverse, ni tan siquiera puede abrir los ojos. La enfermedad ataca desde fuera haciéndote sentir cansado así que vas a dormir y al despertar no te puedes mover.  
\- Es horrible.... ¿Quién es el causante, o qué?  
\- No seas impaciente, eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que se va extendiendo y paralizando poco a poco tu cuerpo hasta ahogarte lentamente y parar tu corazón en último lugar. Por lo que la agonía y sentimiento de asfixia pueden llegar a durar unos dos días.  
\- Eso es tortura.  
\- ¿Entiendes ahora mi reticencia a contarlo?  
\- Dime que sabes quién está detrás de esto.  
\- La enfermedad en principio no es más que un hechizo paralizante de los demonios. Esto no sería gran problema ya que no ataca a los órganos principales, simplemente te impide moverte durante unas horas, puede que días. Pero esta alterado, tiene esencia de la raza fantasma que eso lo que hace que vaya poco a poco atacando a todo el organismo, como si de una sombra se tratase. Y lo peor es que hay otra raza implicada pero no sabría decir cuál.  
Ante las horribles noticias Freija sintió un enorme vacío en su interior al pensar en todo lo que habían sufrido las varias compañeras suyas que habían sido atacadas con este hechizo y la joven niña que había a tan solo unos metros muriendo lentamente delante de ellos y a la que no podían salvar. Y aun así, en su cabeza solo veía el rostro de la pequeña valquiria que se había convertido en algo parecido a una hermana pequeña para ella ¿Y si al final no podía salvarla? Lunaria al ver su expresión asintió y es que durante el vuelo con Odarodnogard esta había estado pensando lo mismo. Ella no contaba con gran cantidad de amigos y por suerte los pocos que tenía estaban a salvo, pero ¿y si alguno acabara siendo hechizado y ella no pudiera salvarlo? El rostro de las chicas se ensombrecía cada vez más al pensar cuan horrible podría ser el final de aquella expedición. Pasaron los minutos y ambas seguían sentadas en los sillones en silencio, cuando de repente alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta de forma estruendosa.  
\- ¿¡Chicaaas!? ¿Estáis visibles? Voy a entrar. - Con las mismas y sin esperar invitación el príncipe Nikolai entró en la habitación. - Vaaaya, que decepción... esperaba otro tipo de reunión, una con un poquito menos de ropa.  
\- ¿Te apetece todavía esa cena que decías?- preguntó Freija a Lunaria.  
\- ¡Ves! al final va a ser verdad, tú quieres seducirme.  
Freija puso los ojos en blanco y se rio por lo bajo junto con Lunaria mientras ambas salían de la habitación. Nikolai hizo una exagerada reverencia a su paso y los tres se dirigieron hacía el gran comedor donde les habían recibido. Cuando llegaron Odi ya estaba sentado, mirando la comida con los ojos desorbitados.  
Los sirvientes recogieron los platos vacíos. Las luces del gran comedor se atenuaban al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban los bostezos tras una cena excelente. Lunaria mantenía los ojos cerrados y una tenue sonrisa se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios.  
\- Lunaria, parece que has alcanzado el cielo.-comentó Freija.  
Ella apoyaba la barbilla en su mano y fingía observar a su compañera; en realidad, notaba la mirada de Nikolai clavada en su espalda y empezó a sentirse incómoda, esperando que el chico no se hubiese hecho muchas ilusiones antes. Freija barajó la hipótesis de que aquello, después de todo, no fue una buena idea si al final lo único que consigue es quedarse con un mal sabor de boca.  
\- Freija, iba a decirte que estoy total y absolutamente enamorada de ti, pero como la cena no corre de tu parte te quedas sin mis más ardientes deseos.  
\- Entonces, quieres decir que tu amor corresponde al príncipe Nikolai ¿Verdad? - Lunaria casi se cae de la silla al asimilar las palabras de Freija.  
\- Ughhhhhhhhhhh ¡Nunca, nunca el principito ese obtendrá nada de mí! ¡Qué repelús solo de pensarlo!  
Freija esconde sus ojos de los de Lunaria.  
\- Sí, qué repelús, desde luego.

El sol naciente brillaba con fuerza en el cielo pero las densas nubes no dejaban ver ni un ápice de este. Estas tan solo dejaban pasar pequeñas franjas de colores áureos mientras se teñían de un color rojizo. La tranquilidad del momento lo rompían los gritos del dragón.  
\- ¡Odi, como ya te hemos dicho unas mil veces, no te va a hacer daño!-exclamaba la pequeña hobbit.  
\- ¿Ergnas im ebeb es is y?  
\- Vamos a ver, Odi, yo te tomaba por un ser inteligente. Para empezar, los vampiros no pueden beber tu sangre porque rompen los acuerdos y se desata una guerra ¡¿Entiendes?! Y segundo, además del escándalo que montaría la tontería esa…  
\- ¡AIRETNOT ANU SE ON ETREUM IM!  
\- ¡NO ESTOY DICIENDO QUE TU MUERTE SEA UNA TONTERÍA!  
Freija se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un acto de desesperación. En frente de ella, un enorme dragón centenario discutía atemorizado con una hobbit que no sabía lidiar demasiado bien con situaciones delicadas. Y un poco más alejada de donde se encontraba, el gran príncipe de los vampiros se escondía bajo un gran parasol rosa de encaje a la vez que aferraba con fuerza una maleta que iba a juego con el parasol.  
Freija dio un paso al frente y tomó las riendas de la situación.  
\- ¡Vamos a ver! Se supone que estamos en la misión más importante del siglo, que una epidemia está azotando a más de la mitad de países y Odi tiene miedo de que uno de sus componentes le chupe la sangre, lo cual es imposible.-Freija agudizó la mirada fijamente hacia el dragón - Arabella, la hermana del príncipe, es una de las afectadas, y seguramente es el que más desea encontrar la cura, más que ninguna otra cosa.  
Tras estas palabras, un silencio se interpuso entre los cuatro hasta que Freija susurró algo a la oreja del dragón. Se miraron durante unos instantes y Lunaria les ordenó a sus compañeros con voz grave.  
\- Subid.


	4. Wanderlust

Ella nadó, nadó hasta que su visión se aclaró por los rayos del sol que flotaban en el agua, llegando por fin al exterior del lago. La ondina saltó y voló por encima del agua dando vueltas sobre sí misma. Su largo cabello azul oscuro ondeó sobre su cuerpo y un halo de luz emergió de sus alas color esmeralda. La joven ondina atravesó el bosque, adentrándose más allá de los que sus compañeras se atrevían. Ellas preferían permanecer en su conocida ciudad pero ella siempre había deseado ver algo más que el bosque y las profundidades del río. Su mayor deseo siempre ha sido viajar hasta donde nadie más ha llegado y contemplar los secretos del inmenso, vasto mundo en comparación del lugar donde ha pasado sus diecisiete años. Todo empezó con una espada escondida en el tronco más resguardado de todo el bosque. La encontró en una de sus expediciones. El flamígero acero captó su curiosidad y le hizo pensar en el mundo exterior. Su concentración se vio interrumpida por unas voces, distintas a cualquiera que ella había escuchado en esas tierras. Con el corazón a mil por hora metió la espada en su funda y siguió el camino que marcaban aquellos sonidos tan extraños.  
Se ocultó tras la vegetación, pero no alcanzó a ver a aquellas personas extrañas; sin embargo, podía escuchar con claridad la conversación que mantenían.  
\- ¡Como príncipe no toleraré ningún chiste más sobre mi parasol!  
\- ¿Y sobre tu maleta?  
\- ¡Tampoco!  
\- Principito ¿Es que no había ninguno más ridículo en tu armario?  
\- No sé si sabías que los vampiros no pueden tomar el sol, señorita hobbit, y además cumple su función. Y me queda de maravilla.  
La ondina se estremeció ante la aparición de una nueva voz, era amenazante sin pretender serlo, y su sonido era cortante como el filo de un cuchillo.  
\- ¿No os parece sospechoso que Felurian no nos atendiera? ¿Y qué se llevaba entre manos con aquel pelirrojo? ¿Tenéis alguna pista sobre quién puede ser?  
\- Ninguna, Freija, siento hacerte añicos tus ilusiones pero no poseo todos los conocimientos del mundo.  
\- En fin…no queda otra que buscar pistas.  
La ondina esperó a que los forasteros se alejaran mientras las palabras ‘príncipe’ ‘hobbit’ y ‘vampiros’ rondaban en su cabeza. Cuando se marcharon salió con precaución de su escondite hasta que un aliento le recorrió la espalda. Se dio la vuelta y contempló la mirada de un gran dragón dorado, del mismo color que los ojos de ella.  
‘No puede ser verdad’  
Como sumida en un sueño, la ondina dio unos pequeños pasos hasta él, estiró el brazo y tocó con las yemas de sus dedos las escamas del dragón. En ese instante, parecía que todas las historias que le contaban desde niña se convertían en realidad. El dragón echó un vistazo a la funda que colgaba de la espalda del hada y retrocedió. El cuerpo del dragón empezó a cambiar adquiriendo un aspecto humanoide.  
\- Hay que ser atrevida para tocar las escamas de un dragón sin su permiso. – la mirada del dragón estaba cargada de orgullo y amenaza.  
El dragón fue a añadir algo más pero se detuvo al ver la cara de estupefacción de la ondina y el ligero temblor de su cuerpo. Esta se ocultó las heridas de sus brazos escondiendo las marcas que recibía de las ramas cuando corría por el bosque. O cuando entrenaba con la espada que encontró. Pero el dragón no sabía nada de esto, pensó que la ondina estaba tan solo asustada y suavizó el tono de su voz.  
\- Veo que tú también eres un ser alado ¿Pero no deberías estar volando en el agua, en vez de en la tierra? Por cierto mi nombre es Odi.  
\- ¿Eres un dragón? es decir ¿existís realmente? - Odi puso los ojos en blanco.  
\- Sí, claro que existimos, llevas viendo a uno desde hace un buen rato. Y ya que te he dicho mi nombre, qué mínimo de educación que me digas el tuyo.  
\- Me llamo Mair. - Odi se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.  
\- Apuesto que el vuelo de tus pequeñas alas no se compara al vuelo de un dragón.  
Y en efecto, así fue. Mair nunca encontró las palabras para describir lo que fue volar sobre un dragón por primera vez. La sensación de libertad y aventura que la invadieron le hicieron desear que aquel momento no se acabase nunca. Que Odi siguiese batiendo sus alas sobre el Bosque Feérico durante toda la eternidad.  
Mair y Odi regresaron a las profundidades del bosque. Cuando Mair descendió, Odi recobró su forma humana.  
\- Es…ha sido…increíble. - Odi le aparta la melena enmarañada para poder verle el rostro mejor.  
\- El cabello tan largo es realmente incómodo para viajar ¿no crees?  
\- Es una de las características de ser una ondina, nuestro cabello es uno de nuestros grandes orgullos.  
Mair se arrepintió de pronunciar aquellas palabras, a pesar de que sean ciertas.  
\- Sé de una amiga mía a la que no le gustaría oír eso. Ella piensa que los orgullos de las razas son una estupidez y que uno debe ser uno mismo. Sinceramente no estoy de acuerdo con ella y creo que solo lo dice porque tiene un complejo con sus pies - Las luces del atardecer penetraron la vegetación del gran bosque.  
\- ¡Oh no, debo volver antes de que oscurezca! - Mair se dirigió al dragón y le suplicó - Por favor, vuelve mañana, estaré aquí a la hora que me digas, tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte.  
\- Estaré aquí hasta el mediodía.  
\- ¡Te prometo que volveré!  
Acto seguido, Mair echó a correr por el bosque en dirección al lago mientras Odi se despedía. El dragón no dejo de mirar ni un solo segundo la espada de la ondina con una curiosa sonrisa en su rostro. Lo primero de lo que se percató Mair al llegar a su ciudad fue el silencio. Jamás había sentido un silencio como aquél, era como si todas las ondinas se hubiesen marchado y la hubiesen dejado sola. Y en cierto modo, así era. Las hadas del agua permanecían acostadas a través de las calles, como si se encontraran en un sueño profundo. Mair temblaba entera, comprobó el estado de quince de ellas y con alivio vio que seguían respirando. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella y Mair nadó hasta su casa en dirección a los aposentos de su madre. Ella acercó la cabeza a su pecho y no sintió latido alguno, ninguna respiración escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos.  
Con su madre muerta entre sus brazos, Mair se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba sola.

Volando a través del bosque con la espada en la mano, jamás había sentido una furia como aquella. Mair estaba dispuesta a acabar con quien destrozó su ciudad, quien asesinó a su madre. Conforme estos deseos aumentaban la espada que sostenía brillaba con más fuerza. Ciega de ira, tropezó con una rama y cayó a un matorral. Una mano amiga la levantó del suelo. Era Odi. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Mair le relató lo que había presenciado, y Odi siguió viendo en ella a una ondina con ganas de descubrir el mundo, pero también a una joven que había experimentado demasiado pronto lo que era la pérdida. También podía ver a una ondina con deseos de venganza y sobre todo, confusión en su mirada.  
\- Escucha Mair, sé que esto te sonará extraño pero puedo hacer que cumplas tu venganza si es aquello lo que anhelas, que veas mundo y encuentres respuestas.  
\- ¿Harías eso por mí? - Preguntó Mair enjuagándose las lágrimas.  
\- Podría intentarlo, pero supondría un largo viaje. ¿Estás preparada para lo que significa? Posiblemente no volverías a tu casa en mucho tiempo. - Mair inspiró y exhaló despacio. Su decisión ya estaba tomada.  
\- No importa si el viaje es largo, me han arrebatado mi casa, no me queda otra opción. Y el resto de ondinas aún…siguen vivas. Quiero salvarlas.  
\- En ese caso sígueme.  
Mair agarró su cabello y de un corte cayó gran parte de ella al suelo. Su melena que le llegaba hasta la cintura ahora apenas le roza el final del cuello.  
\- Voy contigo.

Freija sacó su navaja en cuanto escuchó unos pasos adentrarse hacia donde se encontraban; Nikolai, por su parte, se escondió tras la roca en la que estaba asentado a la vez que agarraba con fuerza su parasol dispuesto a saltar sobre cualquier atacante; sin embargo, Lunaria no se inmutó.  
\- Chicos, que es Odi.  
Le vieron emerger entre la vegetación seguido por una chica nueva, apenas en el final de la adolescencia. Su semblante mostraba un cúmulo de sentimientos y miraba con desconfianza al grupo de desconocidos que permanecían frente de ella.  
\- Ejem - se aclaró la garganta Odi - ella es Mair, una ondina que me gustaría que se uniera a nuestra misión.  
Lunaria corrió rápidamente hacia Odi y se alejaron lo suficiente para que el resto no pudiera escucharles.  
\- ¡Odi! ¡Ya me estás contando porqué deberíamos llevar a una ondina en nuestra misión! - Odi empezó a contarle cuando conoció a Mair, y todo lo que aconteció tras su primer encuentro. - A ver a ver, primero, Odi ¿Cómo has sido capaz de que una total desconocida se subiera en tu lomo? ¡Y os fuerais volando! ¡Tú no eres así!  
\- Luna, escucha. La razón por la que lo hice era para comprobar mis sospechas. Esa ondina posee una espada angelical, sí, sí, es una de verdad. Lo más probable es que ella no tenga ni idea de lo que lleva tras sus alas pero es el único ser aparte de los ángeles que puede tocar una de sus espadas sin quemarse vivo. ¿Entiendes?  
\- Eso es…  
\- Inaudito, y además, toda su ciudad se ha visto amenazada por la epidemia. Por lo que sé, apenas se han infectado en un par de días, como mucho. Y es la primera vez que tenemos noticia de una oleada tan rápida.  
\- ¿Cómo ha sido de grave?  
\- Me ha contado que quince ondinas permanecen dormidas, parece que todas han caído enfermas pero su madre…ha fallecido.  
\- Es la primera vez que escucho que alguien muere en tan poco tiempo por esto.  
\- Y quizá, Luna, no sea la primera área en caer tan rápido, y sea lo que sea esto, puede que nos esté llevando ventaja.  
\- Esto cambia un poco la situación…  
\- No creo que sea una buena idea dejar suelta a una ondina con deseos de venganza que posee una espada angelical. Imagina el daño que podría llegar a hacer. Además, su caso es único.  
\- Sigo sin creer que una ondina porte una espada angelical y siga viva.  
\- No puedes negar que hayas sentido su aura.  
\- Tienes razón, ella parece que también busca respuestas, no solo venganza.  
\- Es joven, y antes de la tragedia, me contó que quería ver mundo. Cuando me vio por primera vez, sus ojos brillaban y hablaba como si hubiese estado esperando toda su vida por esto. Por ver algo distinto, por comprobar que realmente hay algo más allá que lo que es su ciudad.  
\- Eso es extraño para una ondina. Sin embargo, quiere salvar a su ciudad.  
\- Ya te he dicho que es muy joven, probablemente no sepa ni quién es, o qué quiere. Por eso supondría más peligro si no la llevamos con nosotros.  
Freija observó a la joven ondina. Ella mantenía un espacio considerable entre el resto del grupo, y su mano derecha agarraba el puño de la espada.  
\- Si eso es lo que desea, que venga con nosotros.  
Mair miró inquieta a su alrededor estudiando un poco a los miembros de su nuevo equipo, al que se había presentado hacía apenas unos segundos. La más alta, Freija, parecía ser la líder del grupo y en ese momento miraba con el ceño fruncido un mapa. Por lo que Mair había observado parecía bastante seria. El príncipe Nikolai, heredero del trono de la Nación de los Vampiros (como tanto había repetido a Mair nada más conocerse) esperaba despreocupado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Un parasol de encaje un tanto vistoso estaba justo a su lado, seguramente para protegerse del sol. Al lado de Freija se encontraba Odi en su forma humana, murmurando algo sobre el mapa. Pero en esos momentos la persona que más le llamaba la atención a Mair era la hobbit que había a su lado. Como miembro de los feéricos, Mair era capaz de sentir la magia que había en las personas. La ondina miró de nuevo a la bruja para asegurarse que no se había equivocado. El aura mágica de Lunaria era tan grande que apenas podía ver sus límites. Jamás había visto a alguien con un poder mágico tan potente. Los feéricos siempre habían tenido afinidad con la magia y Mair se preguntó si algún día podría conseguir semejante poder.  
\- No lo conseguirás. – dijo entonces Lunaria. – Tengo 219 años y practico magia desde los 2. Mi poder no se consigue de la noche a la mañana. – la hobbit compuso una media sonrisa. – Te irá mejor si consigues manejar esa espada tuya, pero Freija sin duda será mejor maestra que yo. – La ondina asintió bajando un poco la mirada, haciendo que Lunaria se sintiese un poco culpable. – Venga, no pongas esa cara, algún día de estos puedo enseñarte algún truco.  
Mair la miró entonces contenta y asintió. Lunaria entonces se acercó a dónde Freija y Odi miraban el mapa. Se trataba de un plano del Bosque Feérico con marcas en aquellos poblados dónde la epidemia había sido más rápida.  
\- Parece como si fuese un camino. – comentó Freija fijándose en la alineación de las aldeas.  
\- ¿Significa que alguien ha ido pueblo por pueblo extendiendo la enfermedad? – se extrañó Odi.  
\- En ese caso deberíamos ir a la aldea de la ondina. – propuso Nikolai. – Quizás alguien haya visto algo.  
\- En ese caso tendréis que ir bajo el agua. – dijo Mair. – Mi aldea está en el lago.  
Todas las cabezas se dirigieron entonces a Lunaria que asintió con un gesto de fastidio. Siguiendo el aleteo de la ondina llegaron hasta el lago. De uno de sus múltiples bolsillos, la bruja sacó un frasco con un líquido azul brillante. Freija, Nikolai y Odi lo bebieron al instante, sintiendo enseguida un sabor agrio en la garganta. El vampiro comenzó a toser exageradamente mientras Freija trataba de disimular sus toses. Odi los agarró de la espalda y saltó hacia el agua con ellos. Al instante el ardor desapareció y descubrieron en su cuello unas finas líneas. Branquias. Se oyó una pequeña zambullida y Mair se unió a ellos, seguidos de Lunaria. Fue entonces cuando Nikolai y Mair observaron que Lunaria no había bebido la poción. En su cuello habían aparecido un par de escamadas junto con unas branquias y sus orejas se habían transformado en membranas.  
\- ¿Eres una híbrida? – Nikolai frunció el ceño un poco. – Cuando lo dijiste pensaba que decías que eras mezcla de familias Hobbits.  
\- Creía que los híbridos eran una leyenda. – dijo Mair.  
\- Pues no lo somos. – contestó Lunaria de mal humor. – Ahora podemos dejar las charlas inútiles e ir a la aldea para terminar de una vez.  
Siguiendo a Mair, el grupo llego hasta el fondo del lago donde se encontraba la aldea de las ondinas. Las casas estaban hechas de conchas y algas y a pesar de que parecía una aldea bastante grande, no se veía a nadie fuera. Mair los guio hasta la casa de la jefa de las ondina, un hada acuática llamada Aquari. La mujer las atendió con una taza de té de algas servida en una especie de burbuja liliácea.  
\- La plaga comenzó hace una semana. – explicó la mujer mientras se sentaba, dejando flotar su largo pelo azul marino. – No sabemos muy bien como pero se trasladó desde la zona de las ninfas.  
Aquari les explico que todo había comenzado cuando una de las chicas que tenía amistad con una ninfa había llegado con la noticia de la epidemia. Unos días después, la misma ondina había caído sumida en un profundo sueño. Gran parte de las ondinas jóvenes del lago había quedado infectadas. De momento la única muerte era la madre de Mair, pero Aquari dijo que probablemente sería a la edad avanzada de esta. Mair no pudo evitar agachar la mirada para que nadie viese sus lágrimas de rabia. Su madre siempre había estado a su lado a pesar de todo, pero no había podido hacer nada para ayudarla. Observó de nuevo a sus compañeros, cada uno con su propia fuerza. Si quería vengar a su familia tendría que volverse tan fuerte como ellos. Agradeciendo a Aquari su ayuda, el grupo salió del lago dispuesto a investigar esta vez la aldea de las ninfas. Mair les indicó que tan solo estaba a un día de camino por el bosque, así que decidieron acampar de nuevo. Lunaria ayudó a Odi a montar dos tiendas para Freija, Nikolai y Mair. El dragón siempre dormía a las afueras y Lunaria podía invocar su propia tienda con un chasqueo de dedos. Freija y Nikolai se encargaron de poner la hoguera mientras Mair les traía comida del bosque. Se sentaron juntos en la hoguera mientras Odi hacía un guiso en el caldero de Lunaria. Nikolai se sentó muy pegado a Freija echándole miradas sugerentes que la valquiria ignoraba. Fue entonces cuando Lunaria se sentó al lado de Nikolai, y el cuerpo del vampiro se tensó.  
\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Lunaria con una falsa sonrisa inocente.  
\- Eres una híbrida. – contestó Nikolai arrugando la nariz.  
\- Sí, creo que eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro. – Lunaria cogió el cuenco que Odi le tendía mientras el dragón miraba severamente a Nikolai.  
\- Escucha, no es que tenga nada en contra de los híbridos. – empezó a decir el vampiro. – Pero… bueno ya sabes… prefiero no tratar con ninguno. – explicó escondiendo su cara tras el cuenco.  
\- No te preocupes vampirito. – rio Lunaria sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Sinceramente me importa bien poco lo que opines de mí, es solo que me resulta curioso saber las razones de la gente. Te confieso que la tuya no es de las peores. – sonrió. – Irracional, pero no de las peores.  
\- Yo también soy una híbrida. – dijo Freija mirando a Nikolai. – No entiendo porque eso es un problema.  
\- Pero tú eres una valquiria, todas sois híbridas. Es vuestro método de reproducción pero… los otros no son… - se interrumpió.  
\- Naturales. – completó Lunaria. – Es la que más suelo oír.  
\- Junto con la de que sois malvados. – siguió Odi.  
\- Mi favorita es la de que no tenemos alma. – rio la bruja.  
\- ¿Acaso no te molesta? – preguntó Mair extrañada.  
\- Al principio sí, - admitió la bruja recostándose tras una buena cena. – pero no puedo cambiar el serrín que la gente tiene en el cerebro, así que me da bastante igual. – miró a la ondina. – Tú también te has sorprendido.  
\- Bueno, siempre me han dicho que los híbridos no son de fiar pero… las hadas nunca nos tomamos en serio las cosas que dice la gente.  
Lunaria soltó una carcajada animada mientras Nikolai desviaba la mirada. Muy pronto, el humor se enfrió y cada uno se fue a su tienda mientras Odi se transformaba en dragón y se tendía entre los árboles.  
A la mañana siguiente, el sol les despertó temprano y con rapidez equiparon todo en las bolsas mágicas de Lunaria y emprendieron el camino a la aldea de las ninfas. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al lugar. Este se trataba de una zona boscosa llena de árboles frondosos con grandes ramas que formaban las viviendas de las ninfas. Varias de ellas se adelantaron reconociendo a Mair. Cuando la ondina les contó lo sucedido y por qué se encontraba allí, un hombre se adelantó, presentándose como Sauce.  
\- En efecto, hubo alguien extraño pasando por el bosque. – explicó el ninfo. – Pero no pudimos verle, en ese momento estábamos durmiendo y pasó de forma muy sigilosa.  
\- Maldita sea. – maldijo Freija. – ¿Ahora como vamos a saber quién era?  
\- ¿Os importa enseñarme por donde pasó esa persona? – interrumpió Lunaria con aspecto aburrido.  
Sauce les guio hasta los lindes del bosque dónde Lunaria sin previo aviso, hizo aparecer una nariz de perro en su cara. Debido a esta transformación, unas orejas y cola de perro también aparecieron. La hobbit se puso a olfatear de aquí para allá mientras el resto la miraban con curiosidad. Al cabo de un rato la chica volvió a la normalidad y agradeciendo su ayuda a Sauce con un simple gesto, se dirigió hacia la salida de la aldea de las ninfas. Conociendo la actitud de la bruja, Freija salió detrás de ella.  
\- ¡Lunaria! – la llamó una vez alejados agarrándola por la capa. – No empieces otra vez, dime lo que has descu…  
\- ¿Por qué no te has transformado directamente en perro? – interrumpió Mair muy curiosa.  
\- Solo soy un 40% metamorfa, - explicó la chica. – Solo puedo transformar mi cabeza y algunas veces me sale cola de animal.  
\- Eso no es lo importante. – cortó la valquiria. - ¿Qué has olido?  
\- Demonio. – contestó Lunaria. – Por aquí ha pasado un demonio.  
El grupo se quedó congelado ante la noticia. Si bien a todo el mundo le costaba tratar con las valquirias, no había nadie que la gente detestase más que los demonios. El único motivo por el que formaban parte de los Acuerdos era por la desventaja numérica. Sin embargo, eso no significase que fuesen débiles. En la escala de poder, los demonios competían por el primer puesto con los ángeles.  
\- Eso significa que tendremos que ir al Infierno. – Odi miró serio a Lunaria.  
\- ¿Qué tal si vais vosotros? – propuso entonces la bruja visiblemente nerviosa. – Yo os esperare en la frontera.  
\- Luna, Kirvarsterd ya te dijo que no estaría en el Infierno. No tienes de que preocuparte.  
\- ¡Y una porra! – gritó la hobbit muy alterada. – ¿Y si ya ha vuelto de Metamorcity? ¿Y si se ha enterado de que voy al Infierno?  
\- Estás siendo irracional.  
\- ¡Yo siempre soy irracional! Por eso todo el mundo me odia. – contestó la chica como si nada.  
\- No comprendo absolutamente nada. – interrumpió Nikolai. - ¿Puede ser que la pequeña hobbit tenga miedo de los demonios?  
Ni Freija ni Odi fueron capaces de contener la risa y estallaron en carcajadas mientras Lunaria fruncía el ceño. Extrañada, Mair los miró a todos desde la sonrisa se superioridad de Nikolai hasta la cara de fastidio de Lunaria.

Mientras tanto, apenas una semana antes, el miembro representante de los demonios, Abaddon, hacia una llamada al Infierno.  
\- ¿Qué quieres ahora Abaddon? – le respondió una voz.  
\- Su majestad, tal y como esperábamos el Consejo ha empezado a tomar medidas. – contestó el demonio. – Han mandado un grupo de expedición.  
\- ¿Y qué? Esos imbéciles no encontrarán nada ¿Para qué demonios me has llamado? – contestó la voz visiblemente molesta. – Podrías haber llamado a Lilith en vez de gastar mi valioso tiempo, ella es quien se encarga de estas nimiedades.  
\- No es eso mi señor. – aclaró Abaddon. – Se trata de uno de los miembros del grupo mi señor, es Lunaria.  
\- ¿Lunaria? – el tono de la voz cambió enseguida. – Eso cambia las cosas. – una risa sonó al fondo. – Supongo que tendré que preparar la llegada de mi adorada bruja.


	5. Hacia el abismo

Odarodnogard sobrevoló la explanada roja que formaba el Infierno. Con cierta aprensión observó la gruta que se abría a mitad del terreno y que llevaba al verdadero infierno. El dragón aterrizó junto a al barranco mientras los demás se bajaban de su lomo.  
\- Y recordad. – dijo Lunaria mientras se envolvía en su capa. – Si alguien os pregunta, yo no estoy aquí. – acto seguido se volvió invisible. – Estaré detrás de vosotros todo el rato.   
\- Sigo sin entender a qué viene todo este barullo pero de acuerdo. – contestó Freija visiblemente cansada de las extrañezas de la bruja.  
Sin decir ni una palabra más, el grupo se acercó hacia el barranco. Mair estaba a punto de preguntar si necesitaban volar hacia abajo cuando un ruido atrajo su atención. Disparado como un cohete apareció un ascensor frente a ellos. En la puerta había un demonio de color verde con ojos de mosca y unos pequeños cuernos.  
\- Buenos diazz. – saludó siseando como un insecto. – Belcebú a vuestro servicio ¿por qué deseo les gustaría dar sus almazzz?  
\- Por ninguno. –cortó la valquiria sintiéndose visiblemente incomoda con la criatura. – Venimos de parte del consejo. – enseñó el papel que le había dado Kirvarsterd antes de marcharse. – Queremos ver al representante de la nación.  
\- Me temo que su gran majestad no se encuentra aquí. – el demonio oyó un suspiro de alivio pero no supo identificar quien lo había dado. – Pero la señora Lilith estará encantada de recibirlezzz.  
Nikolai y Freija (junto con la invisible Lunaria) se montaron con Belcebú en el ascensor mientras Mair aprovechaba para bajar la gruta a lomos de Odradonogard. El ascensor bajó a toda velocidad mientras el dragón aceleraba, sin querer perder la carrera contra el objeto. Mair sintió como su pelo se echaba hacia atrás mientras Nikolai se aferró a Freija para no salir volando por los huecos del ascensor. En otra ocasión la valquiria le hubiese pateado en la cara pero estaba demasiado ocupada agarrándose a las barras del ascensor para no salir volando y tratando de que los gritos de Nikolai y Mair no le dejasen sorda. El dragón aterrizo con gracia mientras que el ascensor se detuvo de forma brusca haciendo que Nikolai cayese de bruces. Con rapidez, se enderezó tratando de recuperarse.   
Mientras tanto, la felicidad que había experimentado la ondina en su viaje hacia el submundo se desvaneció en cuanto observó todo lo que la rodeaba. El lugar estaría completamente oscuro de no ser por la iluminación de los ríos de lava y los fuegos fatuos que volaban de aquí para allá. El aire estaba enrarecido como si estuviese contaminado a pesar de que no se veía ninguna fábrica. Las construcciones eran rudimentarias y en su mayoría estaban destruidas. Una gran cantidad de demonios se podían ver por las calles, algunos riendo y otros peleando. Pero lo sobre todo aquello, lo más terrorífico eran los gritos. Venían de todos lados y denotaban un sufrimiento inimaginable. Freija se acercó a Mair y le tapó los oídos.   
No era la primera vez que pasaba por el Infierno, pero Freija siempre trataba que fuese el menor tiempo posible. Aquel sitio le gustaba menos que a nadie, quizás por su descendencia. A pesar de lo que la gente pensaba, a Freija no le gustaba del todo perder el control ante su lado demoniaco, le gustaba estar siempre al mando de sus propias acciones. Y quizás, aunque no lo reconociese, todavía sentía algo de resentimiento a ese padre que nunca había tratado de cuidar de ella.   
El grupo caminó lentamente mientras Belcebú les abría el paso. Muchos de los demonios se quedaron mirándoles mientras se relamían, seguramente pensando en comerse sus almas. Gracias a los acuerdos, estaba prohibido atacar a los representantes del consejo y mucho menos comerse sus almas. Freija recordaba que en sus misiones al infierno tenía que tener mucho cuidado de que un demonio no se pusiese demasiado cerca para oler su alma de valquiria. Todo aquel que entraba sin permiso en el Infierno dejaba de estar protegido por los acuerdos.   
Belcebú los llevó hasta un enorme palacio rodeado de un rio de lava. Este parecía más bien un palacio Élfico, con paredes de mármol y decoraciones doradas. Cuadros y esculturas de gran calidad adornaban todos los pasillos. Dentro, el aire ya no estaba enrarecido y la iluminación era mucho más brillante. Si no fuese porque las ventanas dejaban ver el exterior y porque los gritos todavía podían oírse como un eco lejano, nadie creería que se encontraban en el Infierno. Belcebú los guio hasta una amplia sala dónde se encontraba un gran trono. Al mirar de cerca, Freija observó que el trono estaba hecho de huesos recubiertos en oro. De la puerta derecha salió una mujer demonio alta y de gran cuerpo con la piel lila y unos cuernos altos y afilados. Estaba desnuda y sus escamas formaban un intrincado diseño en su piel. Belcebú se retiró dejándoles con la mujer.  
\- Es un placer verte de nuevo Odarodnogard. – le lanzó un guiño al dragón que puso los ojos en blanco. – Para los que no me conozcan soy Lilith. –- saludó la mujer con un tono meloso. – Me temo que su Majestad está fuera así que tendréis que tratar conmigo.  
\- ¿Estás segura de que no se encuentra aquí? – Lilith asintió por lo que Odi suspiro de alivio y Lunaria se quitó la capa.  
\- Ya era hora, no sabéis lo pesadas que son estas capas. – se quejó la bruja. – Bueno vayamos rápido antes de que algo suce…  
\- ¡¡Luna!! ¡Mi único y verdadero amor! – de repente, quitándose una capa de invisibilidad, un hombre apareció sentado en el trono.  
En apenas unos segundos, el hombre apareció frente a la hobbit y la cogió en brazos como si de una princesa se tratase. Este vestía con unos pantalones negros ajustados y no llevaba ninguna camiseta, mostrando un pecho musculado. En su espalda bailaba una cola roja de demonio mientras que su piel era de un color normal. Tenía el pelo rubio muy corto y unos potentes ojos negros, del mismo color que sus alas.   
\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez amor mío. – dijo el demonio acercando su cara a la de Lunaria.  
\- Apártate de mí maldito pervertido. – la chica puso las manos en su cara tratando de alejarlo.  
\- Debería tratar con más respeto a su majestad Lucifer. – comentó Lilith visiblemente divertida.  
\- ¿Cómo voy a tratar con respeto a un pervertido con tan poca originalidad para su propio nombre?   
\- Vamos Luna no te resistas a nuestro amor. – Lucifer acercó la cara tratando de besar a la hobbit.  
\- Es Lunaria para ti. – La hobbit alzó una mano para golpear al demonio.  
Pero en ese momento Odi le agarró del brazo y consiguió liberarla del abrazo de Lucifer. Agarrando a Lunaria con fuerza le susurró algo al oído haciendo que la bruja se calmase un poco. El resto miraba todavía asombrados la ridícula escena que acababan de presenciar. Mair muy sorprendida creyendo que acababa de ver la continuación de una historia de amor mientras Nikolai se pregunta cómo alguien podía estar atraído por aquella bruja con tan mal humor, y sobre todo, como Lunaria no había fulminado ya a Lucifer. Freija los miraba a los dos con cara seria observando que aquello era mucho más de lo que parecía. Lucifer entonces se echó a reír con una alegre carcajada.  
\- ¡Vaya, vaya! Odarodnogard siempre interponiéndose entre nosotros. – el demonio sonrió mostrando los colmillos. – Un poco más y me hubieses golpeado. Qué bonito sería verdad, - giró la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa peligrosa. – porque entonces ya no te protegerían los acuerdos, y estaría completamente a mi merced.  
\- Cállate de una vez pervertido. – ladró la chica. – Incluso sin los acuerdos aun puedo patearte el culo.  
\- Me rompes el corazón. – dijo Lucifer con un gesto teatral.  
\- Disculpad la interrupción. – cortó Freija. – Pero tenemos unas preguntas para usted señor Lucifer.  
\- ¿Quién es esta? No me gusta, es aburrida. – susurró Lucifer.  
\- Freija, una valquiria muy pesada. – contestó Lunaria.  
\- Ya veo ¿quieres que mis demonios se encarguen de ella cariño mío?  
\- Odi sujétame o te juro que le destrozo la cara.  
\- ¡Oh Luna! – Lucifer fingió sonrojarse. – Tú sí que sabes hacerme un cumplido. Pero basta de cosas aburridas por ahora. – se arrodilló besando la mano de Lunaria. – Solo para ti, esta noche he preparado un gran banquete con la mejor comida de todos los reinos. Podremos hablar entonces.  
\- Lo siento, pero tenemos que partir rápido además tenemos que… - comenzó a decir Freija.  
\- De acuerdo. – asintió Lunaria haciendo que Lucifer sonriera  
\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que elegir la comida ante todo? – suspiró Nikolai. – Pero bueno al menos supongo que podrás engatusar a Lucifer para descubrir algo.  
La bruja asintió pero Freija observó que la chica tenía el ceño fruncido. La valquiria no era estúpida y sabía que algo extraño ocurría. Al fin y al cabo, los demonios no podían amar. El demonio agarró a Lunaria y casi que la empujó hacia la puerta por la que minutos antes había salido Lilith. El gesto de la hobbit se torció dejando clara su incomodidad ante tanta proximidad entre ellos dos. Lilith esperó a que pasaran Lucifer y Lunaria y con un sencillo y elegante gesto invitó al resto del grupo a seguirla, esta se movía sensualmente por el pasillo que había tras la puerta. No era muy amplio y de no ser por unos fuegos fatuos que había cada pocos metros no se vería nada. Lilith se paró frente a la primera puerta que encontraron, esta era grande y de un material que ninguno supo identificar a excepción de los pomos y la cerradura que eran de oro. La pareja también se había parado frente a esa puerta.  
\- Lilith, preciosa, cuida de mi amada y haz que este perfecta para esta noche- dijo sin levantar la vista de la hobbit.  
\- La dejaré como a ti te gustan - le respondió está dibujando una amplia sonrisa que no trasmitía confianza alguna, y dirigiéndose al resto del grupo añadió -No os preocupéis, a vosotros también os arreglaré, sobre todo a ti - le dijo a Odarodnogard guiñándole un ojo.  
Tras esto el rey demonio se despidió del grupo haciendo una exagerada reverencia dirigida a Lunaria. Las caras de Lunaria y Odarodnogard eran un par de poemas indescifrables mientras que las del resto se debatían entre la risa y la curiosidad. Lilith abrió la puerta y entró parándose junto a esta dejando paso suficiente para que entrarán todos. La habitación era amplia, las paredes y el suelo eran iguales que en la sala del trono. Los muebles se limitaban a una gran cama en el centro de la habitación y un pequeño armario a uno de los lados de la puerta. La cama era sencilla pero grande, el cabecero era también de oro y formaba una extraña figura. El armario era del mismo material extraño del que era la puerta, los pomos de este también eran de oro y en las puertas estaba grabado el mismo dibujo que formaba el cabecero.   
\- Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, es por si os quedáis a dormir tras la cena. Y no creáis que habrá falta de espacio, solo tendréis que dividirlo entre tres. - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente -Ahora vendrán a daros algo de ropa. Aquí las fiestas las montamos bien y vosotros.... bueno... no os adaptáis a nuestro estilo.  
\- ¿Cuál es su estilo?- preguntó por lo bajo Mair a Freija.  
\- Nada parecido a lo que hayas podido ver antes, eso seguro.  
\- Les gusta vestir como zo...- empezó a decir Nikolai, en ese momento Odi y Freija la fulminaron con la mirada a la vez que Lilith se reía y salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
\- Entonces... ¿cuál es su estilo? - preguntó de nuevo Mair, esta vez un poco más preocupada que antes.  
\- Solo hay una cama... ¿quién querrá dormir conmigo? - preguntó Nikolai tirándose en la cama con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza y mirando a Freija, que le ignoró intentando tranquilizar a Mair mientras de reojo controlaba a la hobbit.   
Lunaria había estado callada todo el tiempo, cosa que no era muy normal en ella. Cuando Freija se decidió en ir a preguntarle las puertas se abrieron de par en par de golpe causando un gran estruendo. Unos seres de la estatura de la hobbit aparecieron, eran negros con ojos ambarinos y pequeñas pupilas negras, tenían los brazos más largos de lo que sería normal y les salía una larga cola que acababa en punta. Cada uno de estos seres cogió a un miembro diferente del grupo y lo apartó del resto. Un último ser, un poco más alto que el resto, se colocó en el centro de la habitación.  
\- Somos los asistentes personales del Señor Lucifer y Lilith, hemos sido enviados para ayudarles a prepararse para la fiesta de esta noche. A continuación usaremos nuestros vestidores para vestirles de forma adecuada para la gran fiesta. No se preocupen, ninguno de sus compañeros verá nada. - explico con una aguda y espeluznante voz que hizo que a más de uno le diera un escalofrío.  
En ese momento el que parecía el jefe hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el resto se puso a trabajar, con el dedo en el suelo dieron todos una vuelta alrededor de cada uno haciendo un gran círculo. Con forme cada circulo se iba cerrando el camino que el ser había hecho con el dedo se iluminaba y empezaba a levantar una pared hasta el techo que al principio era translúcida y poco a poco se iba oscureciendo hasta que les hizo imposible verse. Mair empezó a ponerse nerviosa, estaba sola encerrada junto a un ser demoniaco que podría matarla en cuestión de segundos. Instintivamente empezó a andar hacia atrás para alejarse del pequeño ser que había frente a ella, pero con solo dar dos pasos había chocado con la pared del pequeño habitáculo. El pequeño ser dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo una pequeña reverencia agachando levemente la cabeza.   
\- No os preocupéis ondina, solo estoy aquí para acicalaros. Y no os voy a vestir como a una cualquiera, se nota en su aura que es todavía una niña y la vestiré como tal.   
\- No...No soy una niña ten...tengo 17 años.   
\- Aquí en el infierno la edad no tiene que ver con ser un niño o un adulto, la transición depende de la experiencia de vida. Su vida ha sido sencilla hasta hace poco al menos, eso hace que siga siendo una niña y más si se la compara con sus compañeros, el aura de alguno de ellos es más negra que mi propia piel. Sin embargo la suya brilla y es hermosa.  
Mair se quedó quieta y callada sin saber muy bien que hacer. Por un lado el hecho de ser considerada una niña la tranquilizó ya que al parecer ella no tendría que llevar la típica ropa de una demonio, aunque todavía no supiera que significaba eso exactamente. Pero por otro lado le hacía sentir furiosa, no era una niña, era madura e inteligente, tenía diecisiete años, hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una niña. Odi y Nikolai cada uno en una de las mágicas cabinas que habían creado, fueron despojados de su ropa sin darles oportunidad de hablar y rápidamente vestidos con un nuevo atuendo. A Odarodnogard le habían puesto unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa blanca ancha con los cuatro primeros botones desabrochados, de forma que su pecho quedaba por completo a la vista. Por el contrario a Nikolai le pusieron unos pantalones parecidos de cuero y un chaleco rojo sangre. Ellos fueron los primeros en ser liberados de las cabinas, estas con solo dos golpecitos de la cola del ser negro empezaron a desvanecerse.   
\- Señores- dijo el cabecilla que antes les había hablado y seguía estando en el centro de la habitación - si desean verse les hemos preparado un gran espejo en el pasillo. En una hora empezará la cena, si lo desean pueden conocer los alrededores del castillo acompañados por dos de nosotros, o pueden esperar en la sala del trono, donde será la fiesta.  
\- ¿Qué dices Odi? ¿Nos damos un paseo?  
El dragón asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación seguidos de los dos asistentes que se les habían proporcionado. Estos guiados por los demonios negros pasaron por la sala del trono y esta vez salieron por la puerta de la izquierda. Esta daba a un balcón del mismo mármol del que estaba hecho el castillo. Todo era de mármol: el suelo, la baranda e incluso las escaleras. Estas estaban formadas por tres escalones y daban a una gran explanada de arena negra. La vista era preciosa, tanto Nikolai como Odarodnogard se acercaron a la baranda y se apoyaron en ella fascinados. A uno de los lados estaba un magnífico laberinto de lo que parecían arboles aunque las hojas de estos eran negras también y en ellas se podían ver unas pequeñas betas granates. Al otro un pequeño jardín y de allí salía un camino que al parecer llevaba a una ciudad que se podía ver a lo lejos.   
Nikolai y Odarodnogard pasaron el tiempo paseándose por el laberinto y hablando de banalidades hasta que los pequeños demonios les avisaron de que era la hora de ir a la fiesta. De vuelta al salón del trono, lo que se suponía que iba a ser una cena se había convertido en una gran celebración. La sala estaba llena de demonios de todas las edades, cada cual vestido con menos ropa, dejando ver los complejos dibujos que las escamas formaban sobre su piel. Los fuegos fatuos iban cambiando de color paulatinamente de una forma tan sutil que a veces hacía complicado darse cuenta del cambio de color en el ambiente. La amplia habitación había sido llenada con mesas perfectamente colocadas y decoradas esperando que los asistentes poco a poco tomaran asiento.   
El trono se encontraba ahora escondido tras la mesa que habían dispuesto para el Rey, Lilith y sus invitados. Esta se encontraba vacía siendo Nikolai y Odarodnogard los primeros en tomar asiento. A Odarodnogard le indicaron que se sentara al lado de la silla que había sido preparada para Lilith, Nikolai se sentó junto a este. El asiento de Lilith y el trono estaban seguidos de tres asientos más, dos en el lado largo de la mesa rectangular y uno en la punta, frente a Nikolai, de esta forma uno de los lados de la mesa quedaba por completo vacío permitiendo al Rey demonio controlar toda la sala. Todos los demonios comenzaron a sentarse y la estancia quedó sumida en un suave murmullo, Nikolai se dio cuenta de que en un momento u otro todos los asistentes les miraban y cuchicheaban.

Había pasado una hora y por fin los diablillos negros les permitían salir de las cabinas. Les habían cambiado la ropa y peinado hasta dejarlas perfectas, según ellos.   
\- Señoritas - dijo el diablillo jefe todavía desde el centro de la habitación - Han quedado perfectas, al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo se ha dispuesto un espejo para que puedan verse, la cena está a punto de empezar así que les pediría que no se demorasen.  
Tras estas palabras este y los otros diablillos salieron de la habitación dejándolas solas. Ninguna se atrevió a decir nada, solo se miraron entre ellas y fueron en busca del espejo que el demonio había mencionado. Abrieron la puerta y casi se dieron de bruces con el cristal. Mair tras ver a sus compañeras agradeció ser considerada una niña. Su vestido era azul eléctrico y muy ajustado, el escote aunque bajo no era exagerado, tenía forma de pico y se sujetaba con dos finos tirantes, los zapatos eran unas sandalias planas que se ataban con una cinta al tobillo y otra en la zona de los dedos que se unían con otra más que estaba escondida tras varios brillantes del mismo azul del vestido. Por último habían cortado bien el pelo dándole forma ya que ella misma se había hecho un pequeño destrozo con la espada.   
A Freija y Lunaria las habían vestido con estilos por completo diferentes al suyo. A Freija le habían soltado el pelo que le llegaba casi a la cintura, la habían despojado de sus armas y la habían maquillado. El vestido, si es que se podía llamar así, era negro. Este se sujetaba al cuello con una fina cinta con pequeños brillantes también negros de la que salía una tela transparente que llegaba hasta el pecho, estos estaban tapados por una escasa tela negra. El vientre estaba tapado por la misma tela transparente que se unía a una falda negra muy corta. Finalmente unas sandalias de tacón completaban el conjunto. Por último estaba Lunaria, esta llevaba el pelo recogido y una falda y un top ambos de cuero rojo. El top se sujetaba por dos finos tirantes que se cruzaban en la espalda y solo cubría la zona del pecho, la escasa falda tenía un poco de vuelo y era difícil creer que le pudiera tapar el culo por completo y para terminar el conjunto unas botas negras con tacón plateado.   
\- ¿¡Pero que se cree que soy!? ¡Yo no salgo así! - empezó a decir la hobbit mientras entraba de nuevo en la habitación - ¿Os lo podéis creer? Al parecer el mismo Rey ha elegido mi ropa ¿En serio, que se piensa que soy? Esta mal de la cabeza si cree que voy a ir así vestida por ahí - tras decir esto salió de nuevo de la habitación con su capa por encima - Muuucho mejor - dijo mirándose al espejo.   
\- No tendrás otra para mi ¿no? - preguntó Freija.  
\- Lo siento guapita, solo la gran Lunaria puede llevar una capa como esta- dijo tapándose dramáticamente con la capa y pasando al lado de estas hacia la sala del trono.  
\- Tendré que buscar otro sitio donde esconder mis armas... - pensó en voz alta mientras entraba en la habitación. Cuando salió iba exactamente igual, o al menos eso parecía.   
\- Vas igual - le dijo Mair  
A modo de respuesta se giró, se retiró el pelo y dejo a la vista dos pequeños cuchillos que había enganchado a la espalda del vestido y que los escondía tras el pelo.   
\- ¿Qué te parece?  
\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?   
\- Los he enganchado en el top, la tela transparente va solo por delante.  
Se miró por última vez al espejo y seguida de Mair salieron a la sala del trono. Cuando llegaron todos los asistentes fijaron sus miradas en ellas, y de nuevo comenzaron los murmullos y cuchicheos sin embargo en la mesa Nikolai y Odarodnogard se habían quedado sin palabras y las seguían con la mirada boquiabiertos. Un demonio negro como los de antes les indicó a cada una donde sentarse. Lunaria se sentaría al lado del trono, todavía vacío, junto a Mair y en la punta de la mesa se sentaría Freija, y así lo hicieron. Una vez acomodadas el demonio se dirigió a la gran puerta por la que habían entrado por primera vez a la sala y anunció la entrada del Rey demonio y su segunda al mando. Las puertas se abrieron y ambos entraron.   
El Rey Lucifer llevaba una gran capa roja que se sujetaba en uno de sus hombros con una gran hebilla dorada y unos pantalones negros, andaba firmemente con la cabeza alta. Cruzó todo el pasillo que formaban las mesas hasta llegar a la pequeña pista de baile que había entre esas mesas y la suya, allí se paró saludó a sus invitados levantando una mano en la que llevaba enganchada la capa haciendo más dramático su giró para dirigirse a su trono. Justo después Lilith pasó andando lentamente moviendo las caderas y la cola sin quitarle ojo a Odarodnogard. Esta dejaba a todos boquiabiertos a su paso, su cuerpo había sido decorado con piedras negras.   
Los zapatos que llevaba eran unas simples sandalias de tres tiras, la última se anudaba al tobillo y desde esta en forma de espiral alrededor de la pierna le subían pequeños brillantes de diferentes tamaños que cada vez estaban más juntos hasta formar un triángulo en la zona de la entrepierna hasta el ombligo donde empezaban a separarse de nuevo poco a poco hasta la zona del pecho donde se unía en dos circunferencias separadas de las cuales surgían dos espirales que iban hacía los brazos donde se hacían tan pequeñas las piedras que casi parecían desaparecer. Llevaba el pelo suelto y este ondeaba a su espalda que estaba libre de brillantes, a excepción de la otra mitad del triángulo y parte de la cola que también estaban decorados.   
Ella pasó de saludar y fue directamente a sentarse acariciando la espalda de Odi de hombro a hombro cuando estuvo cerca de él. Una vez todos estuvieron sentados el rey dio dos palmadas y los demonios negros empezaron a entrar con enormes bandejas de comida que dejaban en el centro de cada mesa. Las bandejas eran ovaladas y de un oro brillante, estaban repletas de comida, había Muslos de hipogrifo y costillares de lobo sobre una cama de lechuga y pequeños tomatitos. En la mesa donde estaban ellos pusieron dos bandejas, una a cada lado lo que hizo que a Lunaria se le hiciera la boca agua y que Odarodnogard casi sin darse cuenta se relamiera.   
\- Preciosa mía, ¿te gusta el banquete? - le dijo Lucifer a Lunaria.  
\- Si... si... muy rico todo - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia - ¿Podemos empezar ya?  
\- Yo querría saber si hay algo más de mi gusto- interrumpió Nikolai.  
\- Pregúntale a uno de los bichos negros, ellos se encargaran de encontrártelo. - le respondió Lucifer sin siquiera mirarle, no quitándole ojo de encima a Lunaria  
La cena transcurrió de forma interesante, Lilith coqueteaba con Odi y este aunque intentaba resistirse no siempre lo conseguía. Lucifer hacía lo mismo con Lunaria, aunque los desdenes de esta le hacían cada vez más complicada la tarea. Mair estaba sorprendida por los atuendos de los asistentes y el suyo propio, de vez en cuando le preguntaba algo a Freija y esta le respondía lo mejor que podía ya que había varias cosas que ella tampoco entendía. Freija controlaba su alrededor todo el tiempo, no se sentía nada segura en aquel lugar y menos llevando solo dos pequeñas navajas. Nikolai consiguió un vaso de su bebida preferida a la que añadió un poco del alcohol más fuerte que tenían.   
Cuando todas las bandejas estaban vacías los seres negros las recogieron y trajeron otras iguales esta vez llenas de dulces y chocolates que se derretían a una velocidad mayor de la normal. Los sabores de la comida no eran a los que estaban acostumbrados, eran más amargos de lo normal incluso los dulces sabían amargos con un toque de algo que era complicado identificar. Cuando también se hubieron vaciado estas bandejas volvieron a recogerlas. Lucifer entonces se levantó y su potente voz resonó sobre la de todos los invitados y la música de ambiente que casi no se escuchaba.  
\- Demonios, enviados del Consejo, Lunaria ¡Que empiece la fiesta!  
Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar en la pista que habían preparado entre la mesa del trono y el resto, mientras los demonios negros terminaban de recoger las mesas. Lilith estaba en el centro de la pista recibiendo las miradas de todos, tanto de deseo como de odio. Odi y Mair se habían sentado juntos y estaban hablando sobre lo fácil que lo tenía ahora Luna para sacarle información al Rey, aunque lo tendría más sencillo si no fuera tan borde. Nikolai pidió un poco más del licor que le habían dado antes, esta vez solo y se acercó a Freija ofreciéndole un poco. Esta lo rechazó y cogió por banda a Lunaria y arrastrándola al balcón salieron de la fiesta.  
\- ¡Oye! ¡Tus intentos de seducción son cada vez más rudimentarios! Aprende de Luci, él sí que sabe, me invita a cenar.  
\- Luna, síguele un poco el rollo, sácale información.  
\- Pero... es que no quiero estar cerca suya ¡y mucho menos seguirle el rollo!  
\- Luna ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?  
\- Lo único que él quiere de mi es...  
\- ¡Aquí estas! Pero Lunaria con la fiesta que he preparado solo para ti y te la estás perdiendo... - dijo Lucifer que había entrado de golpe en el balcón y se llevaba a Lunaria hacía la fiesta rodeándola por los hombros. Esta echo una última mirada a Freija, ambas asintieron a modo de entendimiento, Lunaria le seguiría el rollo por mucho que le molestase y Freija se aseguraría de que este no se sobrepasara sacando a Lunaria de la fiesta de nuevo si era necesario. A la vez que estos entraban en la fiesta de nuevo Nikolai salía al balcón.  
\- Pobre Lunaria, lo que tendrá que aguantar.  
\- La entiendo perfectamente - le respondió Freija mirándole de arriba abajo.  
\- No sé a qué te refieres - dijo con fingida inocencia mientras se acercaba más a ella. - Con el pelo suelto estas muy guapa, y ese vestido...  
\- Los halagos baratos no sirven conmigo.  
\- No son baratos, es la verdad, ese vestidito... dan ganas de arrancártelo- Dijo sonriendo mostrando uno de sus colmillos.   
\- ¿Tan fácil crees que soy? Dos cumplidos y una sonrisa ¿y ya está?   
\- ¿Qué quieres que le haga? No estoy en mi salsa... mírame parezco un stripper gay - Freija se rio al imaginárselo – si estuviéramos en mi Nación... - empezó a decir con un tono animado que fue decayendo.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Si, solo que me he acordado de mi pueblo, mi hermana...- el semblante de Nikolai cambió y separándose de Freija un poco se apoyó en la barandilla mirando al infinito.  
\- Estará bien, llegaremos a tiempo ya lo veras - le dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y sonriéndole para intentar levantarle el ánimo.   
Nikolai la miró y correspondió su sonrisa con otra, pero esta estaba vacía se notaba que en ese momento no estaba allí si no pensando en su hermana, su familia y preguntándose hasta donde habría avanzado la enfermedad entre los vampiros. Todavía con el ánimo por los suelos levantó un poco la mirada, no parecía el mismo Nikolai orgulloso y graciosillo que andaba siempre pisando fuerte con la espalda cuadrada y la mirada alta, siempre con cierto sentido de superioridad. Este Nikolai era diferente, los hombros parecían pesarle y casi ni levantaba los pies al dirigirse hacia las escaleras encaminándose al laberinto. Freija se quedó mirando como desaparecía entre los árboles y se dio cuenta de que todavía le quedaba mucho por conocer de su compañero. Cuando este hubo desaparecido por completo Freija entró de nuevo en el salón, la música estaba muy fuerte de hecho le parecía imposible que Odi y Mair pudieran estar hablando.   
\- Venganza, ahora solo busco eso. No pararé hasta que los que mataron a mi madre paguen- le decía Mair a Odarodnogard cuando un demonio les interrumpió.  
\- Venganza eh, a mí me encanta - dijo este acercándose mas cada vez a Mair- ¿Quieres que nos venguemos de alguien tu y yo, juntos? - este le puso una mano sobre la rodilla y Mair puso la suya sobre esta.  
\- ¡Claro! ¿Quieres ayudarnos? No creo que tengan problema en que te unas a la misión ¿Verdad Odi?  
Cuando Mair se giró para escuchar la respuesta de su compañero su alegre gesto se torció al verle riéndose. Odarodnogard entonces se acercó y le susurró algo a Mair al oído, Mair saltó entonces de la silla apartando la mano del demonio de su rodilla y escondiéndose tras el dragón.   
\- No señor, no quiero más venganza, no esa al menos ¡Mira Odi! Es Freija, vamos a verla.  
Y tirando del brazo de este salieron en busca de los demás pasando entre la gente de la pista de baile. Tras varios codazos y pisotones Mair consiguió salir al otro lado de la sala junto a Freija, sin embargo Odradonogard no pasó del centro de la pista. Lilith que bailaba en este y era el foco de todas las miradas, al verle pasar lo había cogido y ahora se encontraban bailando tan cerca el uno del otro que a veces era casi imposible diferenciales. Tras un par de bailes Odi consiguió escabullirse y unirse a las chicas al otro lado de la pista. De repente la puerta que daba al balcón se abrió de golpe y Nikolai entró con los brazos en alto y una copa en la mano seguido de otro demonio negro. Esta vez el demonio era diferente a los otros, no tenía cola y su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado al igual que sus brazos que eran un poco más largos de lo normal, su cabeza era ovalada y las orejas parecían las de un cachorro antes de que a este se le levantaran. El vampiro seguido del pequeño demonio fue a la mesa donde todavía estaban Lunaria y Lucifer sentados.  
\- ¡Chicos! ¡Levantaos y bailad!- dijo Nikolai poniendo las dos manos de golpe sobre la mesa tirando la copa y el contenido de este sobre Lunaria.   
\- ¡Pero serás estúpido! ¿Estás bien pequeña mía? - Le decía el Rey demonio a Lunaria mientras esta se sacudía la capa.  
\- Sí...sí, sí, perfectamente, aunque ya te la podría haber tirado a ti para que se te enfriaran los humos- le dijo mirándolo seriamente y apartándole la mano de su rodilla.  
Freija, Mair y Odarodnogard se acercaron a la mesa, Freija le hizo un gesto a Lunaria y ambas se apartaron un poco fingiendo que iban a secar la capa.  
\- Luna ¿te ha contado algo ya?  
\- Primero, no puedes llamarme Luna, eso solo lo hacen mis amigos. Y segundo no, no me ha dicho nada todavía.   
\- ¿Sabes ya como sacarle la información?   
\- No... Él solo está interesado en otra cosa.  
\- ¿En qué? Dáselo y consigue la información.  
\- ¡NO! ¡Nunca le daré lo que me pide!  
\- Tampoco será para tanto, dime ya que es.  
Ante la negativa de Lunaria otro duelo de miradas comenzó mientras Lucifer llamaba a voces a Dobi, el demonio que había acompañado a Nikolai hasta la mesa.  
\- Señoritas, el amo me manda comunicarles algo ¿Puedo?- Luna y Freija dejaron su duelo y extrañadas asintieron.  
\- El amo pide a la señorita Lunaria que le acompañe, que le proporcionará ropa limpia.  
Sin esperar respuesta Dobi con un gesto del brazo le indicó el camino a Lunaria. Ambos partieron despareciendo entre la multitud. Freija volvió a la mesa y se sentó con ellos a escuchar los desvaríos del vampiro.  
\- ¿Va borracho?- preguntó Mair por lo bajo.  
\- No, solo va más contento de lo normal- le explicó Odarodnogard.  
\- Chicos, ¿os dais cuenta de que nuestra historia parece sacada de un cuento? Solo le falta un poco de romanticismo eh Freija, ¿se lo damos?  
\- ¡Freija mira!- dijo Mair antes de que ella pudiera replicarle nada a Nikolai - Es otra valkiria, allí con un demonio bailando ¿Los ves?  
\- Cierto, bueno... creo que ya va siendo hora de irse al menos para mí. Recordad que mañana continuamos el viaje.  
Dicho esto se levantó y salió de la sala de baile hacía el dormitorio dándose cuenta de que seguramente solo habría una valkiria viviendo en todo el infierno ya que era muy extraño que encontraran su pareja allí. Lunaria estaba ya cansada de seguirle el rollo al demonio. Lucifer, agarrando su mano, se dirigió hacia una sala con la intención de mostrarle algo "que seguro que le encantaría". Cuando entraron, Lunaria aprovechó para zafar su mano del agarre del demonio mientras este le quitaba una sábana a un objeto. Este se trata de un trono plateado muy parecido al del propio Lucifer.  
\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - gruñó Lunaria.  
\- Es tu propio trono. - sonrió de oreja a oreja. - Para cuando por fin decidas estar a mi lado por toda la eternidad.  
\- ¡Por todos los...! - Lunaria pensó en serio en lanzarle un par de polvos paralizantes pero eso significaría romper los acuerdos y hacer precisamente lo que Lucifer quería. - Muy bien, ya me he cansado ¿podemos dejar ya la telenovela e ir en serio? - el demonio la miró con ojos inocentes mientras se sentaba en el trono. - Sé que estás detrás de la epidemia Lucifer, y sinceramente me da igual que trames. Tan solo dame la cura y prometo que no le diré nada al consejo.  
\- ¿Qué yo tengo que ver con la epidemia? - si no le conociera tanto, hasta Lunaria podría haberse creído que no sabía nada. - Te equivocas mi querida Lunaria, no sé absolutamente nada. Aunque claro está, si tienes pruebas me encantaría verlas.  
\- La enfermedad es una mezcla entre demoniaca y fantasmal, no me puedes decir que de verdad no sabes nada de eso.  
\- Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas... - sonrió mostrando los dientes afilados. - Quizás si tenga algo de información, siempre y cuando me des algo a cambio.   
\- No pienso darte lo que quieres. - zanjó la hobbit.  
\- Ya lo sé, pero - Lucifer palmeó un lado del trono y Lunaria se sentó ahí refunfuñando. - estoy seguro de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo ¿qué tal ese hechizo de paralización que creaste tú misma? - colocó una de sus alas detrás de Lunaria.  
\- Está bien. - sacó su bolsa se polvos y se la entregó. - Ahora habla de una vez.  
\- Verás resulta que algunos de mis súbditos están planeando derrocarme, y sé por buenas fuentes que uno de ellos visitó el Prado de los Unicornios hace poco.  
Al rato Lunaria salió de los aposentos del rey, luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En el pasillo se encontró a Freija que entraba en la habitación.  
\- Sé dónde hay que ir ahora- le dijo Lunaria orgullosa del éxito de su pequeña misión.  
\- Perfecto, partiremos de inmediato.- Freija le respondió con un tono más frio y vacío de lo normal.  
\- Deberíamos esperar, descansar un poco esta noche y salir por la mañana temprano. Sería lo más lógico.  
\- Como quieras- dijo la valkiria antes de entrar en el dormitorio dando un portazo tras ella.  
La hobbit siguió hasta la sala del trono y se unió a los demás.  
\- Que aguafiestas... - dijo Odarodnogard.   
\- Pensé que le daría gusto ver a otra valkiria...  
\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Luna.  
\- Freija, que se ha ido cuando le he señalado a esa otra valkiria.  
\- Omm... ahora entiendo ese humor...  
\- Pues yo sigo sin entenderlo... yo me alegraría de ver a alguien de mi raza- dijo Odarodnogard.  
\- Bueno... que no salga de aquí pero Kirvarsterd me explico que la madre de Freija se fue con el padre de ella y la abandonaron dejándola en la Academia al nacer. El padre era un demonio.   
Al decir esto, los tres se quedaron en silencio mirando a la valkiria bailar con el demonio. Lunaria entendía perfectamente lo que Freija sentía, a ella también la habían abandonado y no solo una vez ya que ninguna de sus razas la aceptaba como tal.


	6. Un Encuentro Inesperado

Volaban a través del cielo, sin límites en el horizonte como si fuesen los dueños de las nubes que surcaban. Mair sentía que la sensación de libertad era algo tan bello que no podía dejar de escapar. Cuando volaba, el aire entraba entero en sus pulmones, era entonces cuando la venganza se disipaba de su mente y no le costaba esfuerzo respirar.  
Sin darse cuenta empezó a cantar una de las canciones populares de las ondinas.  
\- ¿Qué es ese ruido de atrás? – preguntó Lunaria.  
\- Se llama música - contestó Nikolai con una voz seria. - Si escuchas con atención, verás que la música de las ondinas es algo que merece la pena escuchar. Aunque claro quizás una híbrida no sepa apreciar esas cosas.  
Mair se sonrojó y bajó el tono de su canto. Lunaria replicó entonces que ya no podía oírla y que entonces no tenía sentido que cantase. El dragón gruñó algo sobre el ruido que tan solo la bruja pudo entender.  
\- ¿¡Odi como osas decir que he estropeado el momento de nuevo!?  
Freija estudió a Nikolai con detenimiento. No tenía ningún interés por el joven que intentaba incomodarla una y otra vez, por el que hacía chistes banales en los momentos más inoportunos. Pero tenía que admitir que le llamaba la atención el Nikolai que escondía tras la fachada que él mismo se había fabricado; aquél que descubría las cosas que los demás pasaban por alto, como el canto de Mair. El Nikolai que hablaba con ternura de su hermana pequeña, aquél era el Nikolai que ella quería conocer. A Freija nadie le había enseñado la belleza del arte. No conocía lo que era pasar por un camino sin pensar solamente en la misión y era incapaz fijarse en los detalles que la rodeaban. El cariño que Nikolai sentía por su hermana era un sentimiento misterioso que no podía explicar. El cariño familiar siempre había sido algo extraño para Freija. Nikolai se encontró con los ojos absortos de la valquiria en él y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa mostrándole sus largos colmillos. Le guiñó el ojo y como respuesta la chica apartó la mirada y volvió a clavar la vista al frente.  
\- ¡Hemos llegado, estamos en El Prado de los Unicornios! - avisó la hobbit.  
Lunaria no se molestó en decirlo en voz alta, pero exceptuando a los unicornios (que según ella no eran más que unos caballos muy creídos solo por tener un cuerno feo en la frente) el lugar no le desagradaba para nada. Ante ellos se extendía un lugar apacible, tranquilo y hermoso. La hierba oscura, del mismo color que las alas de Mair, se movía por la brisa y acariciaba sus tobillos. Un gran lago que parecía no tener fin se encontraba a lo lejos aguardado por grandes árboles frondosos. A Lunaria no le importaría pasar un tiempo alejada de todo el mundo en una de las cuevas que aparecían mientras caminaban. Las enredaderas y el musgo las cubrían por completo proporcionándoles una imagen más acogedora.  
\- ¡Mirad, Lunaria está sonriendo! - señaló Nikolai con una sonrisa sarcástica. – No creía que eso fuese posible. - Lunaria le dirigió su habitual expresión de desagrado y condescendencia - Creo que acabo de ver un espejismo, es imposible que Lunaria me sonría.  
\- ¿Oís eso? - Freija agarró la lanza y buscó algo a su alrededor con la mirada.  
\- Yo también lo escucho. - dijo Mair.  
\- Vienen en una carreta. - añadió Lunaria, como si no le diese importancia al asunto.  
Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, de las cuevas que les rodeaban emergieron unos encapuchados que rodearon al grupo. Dos arpías, una masculina y otra femenina se adelantaron como si fuesen los líderes del grupo. Freija alzó su lanza a la vez que calculaba cuál sería su próximo movimiento, Nikolai dio un paso al frente aferrándose con fuerza del asa de su parasol mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color rojo sangre. Odi suspiró con fastidio mientras Mair temblaba por detrás pensando si sacar su espada o no. Por su parte, Lunaria se limitó a sentarse en la roca más próxima.  
\- ¿Buscáis problemas? – chilló la arpía femenina.  
\- Pues escuchad nuestro lema. – siguió la arpía masculina.  
\- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.  
\- Para separar a todos los pueblos de la nación.  
\- Para denunciar a los amigos de la verdad y el amor  
\- Para extender nuestro poder más allá de Ilarinel.  
\- ¡Nessy! – la arpía hizo una pose extravagante.  
\- ¡Jaime! – su compañero la imitó con otra pose.  
\- El Equipo Cohete despega a la velocidad de la luz.  
\- Rendíos ahora o prepararos para luchar. – ambas arpías señalaron al grupo.  
\- Vaya, menudo discurso más ridículo. – murmuró Lunaria. - Esto no es asunto mío, quien se le ocurra acercarse a mi le congelo en un instante. – añadió mientras cruzaba los brazos. El dragón se sentó en su forma humana a su lado.  
Los colmillos de Nikolai se alargaban a la vez que avanzaba hasta el grupo de los bandidos con la intención de atacar. Golpeo a uno de ellos mandándolo hacia el otro lado del claro. Sin embargo, un pequeño rayo de sol se cruzó por lo árboles quemándole el brazo. El vampiro tuvo que agarrarse mejor al parasol y trató de defenderse mientras esquivaba los rayos de sol.  
\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡De día no puedo luchar!  
\- Vaya…un vampiro…comprobemos si es verdad aquello de que os destruís bajo el sol. - Nessy se acercó al vampiro y mostró una sonrisa torcida.  
Freija se interpuso entre Nikolai y Nessy, el cuchillo y la lanza chocaron en un ataque unísono. Tres bandidos más se unieron a su jefa y empezaron a luchar contra la valquiria. Freija les devolvía todos los ataques, parecía que bailaba mientras peleaba a la vez que iba derrotando a sus enemigos. Mair contemplaba el espectáculo congelada en el sitio, una mezcla de emoción y miedo invadiendo su cuerpo. En un acto impulsivo sacó la espada de su funda, echó a volar y se interpuso al lado de Freija. Del primer golpe acertó con dos atacantes, pero algo inesperado sucedió. Las espadas de los dos bandidos comenzaron a arder en un fuego áureo. En cuestión de unos instantes quedaron reducidas a cenizas dejando atónitos tanto a los bandidos como a Mair. El hada escondió su sorpresa y se acercó con paso decidido al resto de bandidos que al mismo tiempo se apartaban de ella.  
\- Si no os largáis ya de aquí, no os haré saber quién es el siguiente.  
Sus ojos azul oscuro centelleaban y sus alas se agitaban con fuerza. La espada estaba cubierta con el mismo fuego dorado que no parecía hacer efecto en la mano en la que la empuñaba. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente pero su postura mostraba una determinación inquebrantable. De alguna manera, los bandidos también lo supieron y huyeron lanzándoles maldiciones y gritos de venganza.  
\- El Equipo Cohete despega de nuevo. – gritaron Nessy y Jaime corriendo.  
Nikolai y Freija también se alejaron de la ondina, jamás habían visto nada parecido a aquella espada. Sin darse la vuelta, Mair preguntó.  
\- Lunaria, cuéntame todo lo que sepas de esta espada. – la voz de la ondina denotaba un profundo nerviosismo. - Odi ¿Por qué me hiciste esconderla en el Infierno?  
Lunaria, Odarodnogard y Mair se sentaron alrededor de la fogata que el dragón había encendido. Nikolai le pidió a Freija que le ayudaran a montar el campamento para pasar la noche, aun así, se encontraban lo suficiente cerca para poder escuchar la conversación. Mair no quitaba los ojos de las llamas, en ellas veía las caras de miedo de los bandidos, y su mente no pudo evitar pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si las espadas no hubiesen parado el golpe. Su cuerpo entero tembló ante la idea, seguramente el resto del grupo tuvo que lidiar con varias muertes antes de unirse a la expedición pero ella jamás había hecho daño a nadie.  
\- Verás Mair, no hay que darle más importancia ni perder el tiempo con esto. -Lunaria dio un último bocado a su cena - Lo que sostienes en tus manos es una espada angelical.  
Freija y Nikolai aguantaron un grito de sorpresa mirando con incredulidad a la hobbit. ¿Desde cuándo un ser de la tierra podía empuñar un instrumento celestial? Ninguno de los dos había oído algo similar.  
\- ¡Lunaria! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir que carece de importancia!?  
Ambos se juntaron más tras el árbol en el que se encontraban tratando de enterarse mejor de la conversación. Durante todo el trayecto Odi y Lunaria no habían parado de gritarse mutuamente pero siempre con algo de complicidad. Aquélla vez Odarodnogard parecía bastante más serio.  
\- ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo así antes? ¿Qué un hada corriente pueda manejar una espada angelical sin quemarse? - Lunaria se limitó a permanecer en silencio con el ceño fruncido. - Mair, tal y como me contaste ¿De verdad no sabías lo que era cuando la encontraste? - le preguntó el dragón.  
\- Nikolai, Freija ¿Podéis venir? – pidió la ondina.  
Ellos se acercaron al fuego y se sentaron junto a Lunaria, dejando cierto espacio entre ellos y donde se encontraba la espada.  
\- Veréis, tengo que admitir que no me gustan los secretos. - Empezó a decir Mair - Quizá no sea la más indicada para veniros con exigencias, pero no voy a esconder mi opinión. Siempre he pensado que es mejor llevarse bien con la gente que te rodea. Os contaré a todos lo que sé sobre esta espada...

>>Las ondinas por lo general apenas salen de las ciudades sumergidas, y con las que convivía no iban a ser una excepción. La mayoría de ellas salían hacia los alrededores del lago, y como mucho las Maestras se encargaban de ir a las ciudades más cercanas. Ninguna se adentraba mucho en el bosque, así que cuando lo hacía, estaba siempre sola. De todas maneras, ese bosque no debe ser importante porque jamás me encontré con nadie allí. Odi, y luego vosotros, fuisteis los primeros y los únicos. En una de mis salidas al bosque, volé hasta la copa de uno de los árboles más altos y contemplé lo que había más allá del bosque y del lago. Era algo que hacía habitualmente nunca pensé que algo sucedería. La rama en la que estaba apoyada quebró y caí desde una altura considerable. Estoy viva ya que aunque no podía volar porque mis alas se enganchaban con la vegetación, pude moverlas lo suficiente para amortiguar la caída. Abrí los ojos en un páramo en el que jamás había estado, no había rastro de vegetación excepto los árboles que me rodeaban. En el centro, la espada estaba clavada en una roca. Su aspecto era muy distinto al que tiene ahora, parecía que estaba rota y oxidada, su puño no era dorado sino gris. Cuando la saqué de la roca cambió de forma a la que tiene ahora. No me atrevía a llevar la espada a la ciudad, así que la guardaba en mi escondite del bosque y cuando salía al exterior la utilizaba para explorar en el bosque. Nunca pensé que querría manejarla para aprender a luchar. Lo que le pasó a mis ondinas, a mi madre, despertó sentimientos que hasta entonces no conocía. La venganza y el miedo. Aun quiero hacer pagar a la gente que me ha arrebatado a mis seres queridos, y por ello quiero estar preparada para lo que sea.

\- Y esto es todo lo que sé, no quiero ocultaros nada, especialmente si estamos en tiempos difíciles. Hay una epidemia que nos persigue que está matando a gente, y parece ser que nosotros somos los que debemos detenerla. ¿Cómo vamos a ocultarnos secretos? Sabéis que esto es más grande de lo que parece ser, y que vendrán situaciones difíciles. - Mair respiró profundamente. - No os voy a exigir que no me digáis la verdad, pero yo no os ocultaré nada.  
Freija bajó la cabeza y sintió deseos de irse. Podía entender los sentimientos de la ondina, pero no le contaría sus secretos, como se sentía. Eso era algo privado, suyo, lo único que no le podrían arrebatar nunca. Lunaria rompió el silencio.  
\- Verás, a pesar de tu largo discurso, yo no tengo nada que ocultarte sobre tu espada. Y creo que los demás tampoco. Probablemente ninguno de ellos haya visto nunca una espada angelical o cualquier otra cosa que vengan de los estirados con alas de plumas. Odi tiene razón, aunque me cueste reconocerlo. Esto es importante, porque quizá seas la primera criatura no angelical que lleva uno de sus objetos, quien sabe. Sin embargo, no podemos hacer nada porque ya te lo he dicho, sabemos lo mismo que tú.  
Nikolai y Freija asintieron con la cabeza apoyando las palabras de la hobbit. Entonces el dragón comenzó a hablar.  
\- Esta es una de las razones por las que decidimos que vinieras, no solo por mi curiosidad por el hallazgo. No hubiera sido seguro para ti dejarte sola con una espada tan peligrosa, ya has visto sus efectos. Se supone que cualquier instrumento celestial no debe ser tocado por ningún ser excepto los ángeles. Sin embargo, tú pareces ser una excepción. Si no hubieras venido con nosotros, tú misma habrías decidido irte sola, y sin nadie que te guíe, esa arma habría acabado en manos equivocadas. Esta es la razón por la que la escondimos en el Inferno.  
Mair ya lo comprendía todo, las piezas del puzle que se habían formado en su mente parecían encajar.  
\- Si así lo deseas, y además creo que es lo más conveniente, Freija puede ayudarte a aprender a utilizarla. - añadió Lunaria - Todos correremos menos peligro con eso en manos un poco más habilidosas. Y por mi parte, como ya te dije, ya te enseñaré algún truco que puedas hacer con esa magia ondina que tienes.  
Lunaria esperó a que alguien añadiese algo, como vio que nadie tuvo nada que objetar, ordenó que todos se fueran a dormir. El día siguiente sería largo. Sin embargo, excepto Lunaria, ninguno pudo conciliar bien el sueño esa noche, cada uno sumido en sus profundos pensamientos.

\- Llevamos todo el día caminando ¿Podemos parar un rato? - imploró Nikolai.  
\- No. - le dijo Lunaria. - No seas quejica, así no vas a impresionar a Freija.  
Nikolai enrojeció y miró a la valquiria. Como respuesta, ella se limitó a encoger los hombros siguió camino.  
\- Me ha costado un hechizo muy poderoso saber que hay una pista en el maldito prado. Así que nos lo vamos a patear hasta encontrarlo. Por cierto Mair, el Sol te está afectando. – le gritó a la ondina que se había adelantado, encantada con la flores.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó algo asustada la ondina a Lunaria.  
\- Tu pelo y tu piel se han vuelto de un azul más claro, y tus alas son más oscuras. \- Las ondinas somos sensibles al sol así que nos cambia el color para adaptarnos mejor . - Mair levantó los brazos para enseñarles el cambio y al no mirar el suelo, se tropezó y cayó rodando.  
\- ¿Estás bien, niña?  
La chica se incorporó y observó a quien le había preguntado. Unos ojos violeta brillantes la observaban y su cabello rubio brillante caía sobre una túnica blanca con un broche dorado en el hombro. Sus facciones y sus manos eran delicadas, Mair no sabía si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer.  
\- Sí…si, gracias. - Le dijo mientras la o el desconocido le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.  
Mair escuchó los gritos de Lunaria y como el resto llegaba hacia su dirección.  
\- Mair, si sigues así vas a quitarle el puesto de príncipe de los patosos a Nikolai. – bromeó Odi  
\- ¡Oye que me estaba quemando!  
\- Excusas, excusas.  
El grupo se detuvo cuando encontraron a Mair al lado de una persona de la que no sabían identificar su sexo.  
\- ¿Quién es tu amigo pervertido? – preguntó Lunaria al colocarse frente al extraño.  
\- ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no venían visitantes! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Va a ser un día delicioso! – el grupo observó cómo cantaba y giraba sobre sí mismo dando saltos de alegría. - ¡Soy Alexandrite, y a mi disposición está la mayor biblioteca de este vasto mundo!  
\- Este está pirado. - añadió Nikolai.  
\- ¿Qué es eso de la biblioteca…eh…Álex? ¿Puedo llamarte así?  
\- Venid conmigo, compañeros - dijo Álex mientras abrazaba a Lunaria.  
\- ¡Primera regla, y la más importante, nada de abrazos! - gritó la hobbit empujándole de un abrazo.  
\- ¡Ohh qué pena! Con lo adorable que eres. - contestó Alexandrite, su voz era cándida y su mirada era de una incredulidad genuina sin notar la peligrosa mirada de Lunaria. - En fin ¡Seguidme!  
Se adentraron en lo que parecía una cueva normal, pero les aguardaba una sorpresa. Aquella cueva estaba unida por túneles a otras más, formando un laberinto que por dentro era gris y oscuro pero que en el exterior estaba oculto por la vegetación. Siguieron caminando hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera, Álex dejó la antorcha y se giró al resto.  
\- Preparaos para ver lo más maravilloso que vuestros ojitos jamás van a contemplar.  
A continuación, Álex abrió la puerta y se encontraron en la biblioteca más espectacular y hermosa del lugar.  
\- Es cierto que es hermosa. - susurró Nikolai fascinado.  
\- ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Tienes libros que se creían que estaban desparecidos! - exclamó Lunaria, subiendo por una de las escaleras de caracol que unían las diferentes salas. - ¡Tienes ‘Mil Conjuros que los Elfos jamás querrían que supieras’! ¡’Hechizos avanzados de la Era Estelar’! Ey, y mira Odi ¡’Cómo entrenar a tu dragón’!  
El dragón puso los ojos en blanco y se limitó a contemplar la biblioteca, pasó una mano por la pared de mármol preguntándose cómo sería el resto. El recibidor en si ya era impresionante; a los lados había estanterías rebosantes de libros que los ojos no llegaban a alcanzar su fin; una gran alfombra en forma de círculo se encontraba enfrente de ellos y filas de escritorios de madera de forma desordenada rodeaban la enorme chimenea que estaba al final. A lo largo de su vida, Freija tuvo que memorizar bastantes libros para completar su formación de valquiria, pero le arrebataron el placer de la lectura. En cambio, veía que a su lado Nikolai acariciaba el tomo de un libro y lo abría con la delicadeza como si de un tesoro se tratase. El encanto del lugar lo rompían los gritos de Álex y Lunaria.  
\- ¿¡Me estás diciendo que tienes una copia de ‘Polvo de Estrella’ aquí!? – se emocionó Lunaria.  
\- Y de su segunda parte, ‘El Abismo’ también lo tengo, que casi es mejor. -contestó Álex con orgullo.  
\- ¿¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE HAY UNA SEGUNDA PARTE Y YO NO LO SABÍA?!  
\- Ojalá viviese aquí - suspiraba Alexandrite - pero el bosque es un lugar que se adapta mejor a mí.  
\- ¡Cállate y tráeme el libro! - ordenó Lunaria - ¿Es que no ves cómo lo necesito?  
\- ¡Chicos! - les interrumpió Mair - ¿No creéis que aquí está la pista que estábamos buscando?  
\- Tiene razón. - corroboró Freija - Álex ¿Sabes de algún demonio que haya pasado por aquí?  
\- Ahora que lo dices…hace un tiempo vino uno…lo recuerdo. – La/El unicornio se rascó la cabeza pensando. - Estuvo especialmente interesado en cierto libro…en una parte muy específica…ahora lo traigo.  
Álex se subió a una escalera y estuvo buscando en una de las estanterías más altas. Al cabo de un rato bajó y les enseñó un libro antiguo, su tomo era de un tono morado que el tiempo le había robado el color. Una estrella de seis puntas adornaba su cubierta. Álex pasaba con cuidado las páginas hasta llegar a la número treinta. Todos se quedaron mirando los símbolos que estaban escritos en ellas.  
\- ¿Alguien sabe lo que significa? - preguntó Nikolai y sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza.  
\- Esto precisa de cierto trabajo, dadme media hora y os diré lo que aquel demonio estuvo leyendo. - dicho esto Lunaria arrastró a Álex consigo - Tú me serás de ayuda, ven conmigo.  
Cuando Álex y Lunaria desaparecieron en el interior de la biblioteca, el resto del grupo se dedicó a ojear los libros hasta que cayeron en su encanto, y cada uno se fue a un sillón de los que estaban más próximos de la chimenea con uno en sus manos.  
\- ¡Anda que bien, nosotros trabajando y vosotros leyendo!  
El grito de la hobbit les transportó de su lectura al mundo real.  
\- Traemos noticias, mientras holgazaneabais nosotros hemos descubierto información que nos beneficiaría a todos en esta misión. Se trata de un alga de Atlantis y de una hoja del Roble de los Elfos. - Lunaria agudizó la mirada. - Según el libro, y parece bastante fiable, estos ingredientes podrían parar momentáneamente la epidemia.  
\- Por lo menos eso esperamos. – sonrió Alex. – Lo cierto es que tan solo se trata de un libro de hechizos humanos.  
\- ¿Humanos? – Nikolai subió una ceja. – Pero si solo son un mito.  
\- ¡De eso nada ignorante! – gritó Lunaria tirándole un libro. – Los humanos existieron de verdad. Fueron los que crearon la magia.  
\- ¿Tienes alguna prueba de ello? – cuestionó Freija. Lunaria se quedó en silencio mordiéndose el labio. – Sé que a los brujos os cuesta admitirlo, pero los humanos tan solo son cuentos de hadas, nunca existieron.  
\- No tenéis ni idea. – refunfuñó.  
\- Lo importante es que tú creas en ellos Lunaria. – dijo Mair.  
La hobbit gruñó mientras la joven hada posaba su mano en el hombro de la bruja para tratar de reconfortarla. Alex la miró con interés y algo de dulzura en la mirada. El brillo en los ojos de la chica creyendo tan firmemente sobre una raza casi desaparecida le hacía recordar otros tiempos, y otras gentes. Gentes que no volverían jamás.


	7. Bifurcación

Los pequeños haces de luz se colaron por la cortina de hiedra de la cueva despertando a Freija. Esta miró a su alrededor viendo como Lunaria seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta soltando unos profundos ronquidos mientras al otro lado Mair dormía acurrucada y abrazada a su espada. En los ojos de la joven ondina se podía ver el rastro de lágrimas. Freija se levantó zarandeando un poco a Mair para despertarla de su pesadilla. La chica se despertó con un pequeño chillido alzando su espada. Freija la esquivó con suma facilidad mientras comprobaba que Lunaria seguía dormida. Aquella hobbit era capaz de dormir hasta en mitad de una estampida de centauros. Haciendo un gesto, Freija indicó a Mair que la acompañase fuera. Tal y como había esperado, el día en el Prado de los Unicornios era radiante. Sacando una espada de su espalda, Freija la movió un poco y apuntó con ella a Mair.  
\- Ya va siendo hora de que empecemos con tu entrenamiento. – dijo la valquiria. - ¿Estás preparada?  
La ondina asintió con energía mientras alzaba su espada angelical. Esta, al sacarla de la funda brilló con un fulgor dorado que pronto se apagó. Sin esperar ni un momento, Mair se abalanzó con fuerza contra Freija. La valquiria ni siquiera movió su espada y tan solo se movió hacia un lado. Cuando Mair pasó a su lado impulsada por su propia fuerza, golpeó los pies de esta haciendo que cayese. La ondina se tocó la nariz visiblemente dolorida por la caída y miró a Freija. La valquiria no dijo nada y tan solo la observó. Apretando los ojos para aguantar las lágrimas, Mair se levantó y alzó la espada. Usando sus alas, comenzó a flotar por el aire tratando de alcanzar a Freija con rápidas arremetidas. Sin embargo, su contrincante la esquivaba como si de un mosquito se tratase. “Por todas las ninfas” pensó Mair “¿cómo puede ser tan rápida?”. La chica siguió arremetiendo hasta que una de las veces, cuando Freija la esquivó, giró con rapidez alzando su espada. Esta chocó contra la espada de la valquiria, quien de un mandoble desarmó a Mair. Esta cayó al suelo de culo, pero algo contenta consigo misma por hacer que la valquiria moviese su espada. A su espalda pudo oír aplausos y al girarse encontró a Odi, Alex y Nikolai observándolas.  
\- Muy bien Mair. – le sonrió Odi en su forma humana. – Has aguantado estupendamente.  
\- Sí, no está mal para una pequeña hada. – rio Nikolai enseñando los dientes bajo su sombrilla.  
\- Comprendo que el entrenamiento es algo importante pero…- empezó a decir Alex nervioso. – la violencia está terminantemente prohibida en el Prado de los Unicornios. Por favor, guardad las armas antes de que nos vean.  
Freija asintió disculpándose con él con una pequeña reverencia y pidió a Odi que tratase de levantar a Lunaria. Si era posible. El dragón volvió al rato con una marca roja en su cara y una hobbit gruñona. Tras comprobar que todo estaba empaquetado, Odi se transformó y sus compañeros empezaron a subir al lomo del dragón cuando para su sorpresa, Alex llegó con una mochila a su espalda.  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Alexandrite? – preguntó Freija.  
\- Bueno necesitaréis mi ayuda para leer el libro así que me voy con vosotros. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
\- ¿¡Qué!? – Lunaria se giró inmediatamente. – De eso nada. Acepte a la ondina porque me interesa lo de su espada, pero no pienso llevar también un unicornio del que encima no sé muy bien si es hombre o mujer ¡Lo que me faltaba! Vamos a parecer una patrulla de la paz.  
\- Creía que técnicamente nos habían mandado a esta misión para mantener la paz y curar la epidemia. – repuso Mair.  
\- Opino igual que la híbrida. – dijo Nikolai. – El unicornio solo va a retrasarnos.  
\- Además no creo que su género sea algo realmente importante. – murmuró Odi.  
\- ¡Cállate Odi! – le chilló Lunaria. - ¿Es que no sabes cómo reconocer una excusa?  
\- Pero es mi responsabilidad. Fue mi culpa que dejase que ese demonio viese el libro y crease la enfermedad.  
\- Todavía no sabemos si fue ese demonio quien creo la enfermedad. – apuntó Freija.  
\- Por favor. – los ojos de Alex brillaron. – Tengo que remendar mi error… Además he traído “El Abismo”. – dijo sacando el libro.  
\- ¡A qué estás esperando mi querido amigo! – contestó Lunaria agarrando el libro.  
Freija quiso quejarse pero Alex ya había subido a la espalda de Odi. La valquiria murmuró que no iba a permitir a nadie más unirse al grupo, ni aunque chantajeasen a Lunaria. Odarodnogard alzó el vuelo con un potente impulso. El grupo todavía no había decidido a qué lugar ir, así que el dragón había decidido volar hasta el borde del prado y a partir de allí decidir a dónde ir. Eso si Freija y Lunaria se ponían de acuerdo. La bruja muy pronto se acomodó en el cuello del dragón (era la única que Odi dejaba ponerse allí) y se quedó durmiendo. Apenas quedaban unos minutos para llegar a la frontera cuando un fuerte viento empezó a azotar. Con su experiencia, Odarodnogard se estabilizó antes de caer pero fue entonces cuando un tornado se formó frente a ellos.  
Segundos antes de que el dragón chocase irremediablemente contra este, Odarodnogard pensó que era completamente imposible que un tornado se formase tan rápido a no ser que hubiese magia implicada. El viento golpeó al dragón por el lado haciéndole dar vueltas. Freija se agarró todo lo que pudo a las escamas pero fue entonces cuando un chillido le hizo girar la cabeza. Con sus vaporosas ropas infladas por el viento, Alex había salido volando. Mair le sujetaba del pie mientras trataba de engancharse a uno de los picos salientes en la espalda de Odi. La ondina chilló cuando sus dedos resbalaron pero Freija y Nikolai se abalanzaron a agarrarla. La valquiria fue más rápida pero una corriente la golpeó elevándola en el aire. Freija, Mair y Alex salieron volando en el tornado perdiendo de vista a Nikolai, Lunaria y Odi. La hobbit se había despertado justo cuando los tres habían salido volando. Pensando que solo se trataba de un sueño, se quedó mirando un rato hasta que Nikolai zarandeó sus hombros. Totalmente despierta, la hobbit observó cómo Odi intentaba ganar el control para aterrizar. Levantándose, la bruja chilló una palabra que ninguno de los otros dos pudo oír y el tornado se deshizo. Odi aterrizó bruscamente junto a un rio levantando un rastro de tierra.  
\- ¡Odi! – Lunaria bajó de un salto seguida de Nikolai. - ¿te encuentras bien?  
\- Mi ala. – el dragón se transformó en humano para que la bruja pudiese examinarlo mejor. – Creo que está rota.  
\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – se sorprendió Nikolai. - ¿Era el nombre del viento? ¿Te sabes el nombre del viento?  
\- Sé el nombre de muchos elementos. – cortó la bruja concentrándose en el ala de su amigo. – Me temo que sí, está rota. Tardarás tres semanas en recuperarte.  
\- ¿Tres semanas? Normalmente la curas en dos días.  
\- No tengo mis ingredientes aquí, solo he traído curas medias y dos altas. Prefiero guardarlas. – zanjó Lunaria sacando vendas y ungüentos de sus bolsillos.  
Mientras Nikolai observaba como la bruja curaba el ala del dragón, el resto del grupo todavía seguía volando por los aires. Tras la súbita desaparición del tornado, los tres se habían precipitado hacia abajo en picado. Usando sus alas, Mair consiguió agarrar a Freija y Alex justo antes de que se estamparan contra el suelo. Batiéndolas con fuerza consiguió parar la caída hasta unos centímetros cuando sus alas no aguantaron más y los tres cayeron al césped formando un gran estruendo. Freija se levantó suspirando y comprobando que no tenía ninguna herida seria. Mair suspiraba cansada por el gran esfuerzo, con las alas hacia abajo. Alex había caído del revés y se había liado con sus propias ropas.  
\- ¿Estáis todos bien? – Mair asintió mientras Alex finalmente conseguía librarse de sus ropas y asentía. – Bueno parece ser que nos hemos separado de los demás.  
\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? No sabemos dónde han aterrizado. – se preocupó Mair.  
\- Podemos ir hacia lugar a donde nos dirigíamos y encontrarnos allí. – propuso Alex. – Aunque no sé muy bien hacia dónde íbamos.  
Justo en ese mismo instante, Lunaria y los demás también estaban decidiendo hacia dónde ir.  
\- Muy bien tengo que pensar como una valquiria para saber a dónde han ido. – pensó Lunaria masajeándose las sienes.  
\- Si me concentro seguro que podré adivinar a dónde iría Lunaria. – dijo a su vez Freija.  
\- Muy bien, nuestro próximo destino será… - dijeron ambas a la vez.  
\- ¡El Reino de los Elfos! – proclamó Freija. – Así podrá informarle a Kirvarsterd sobre los progresos de la misión.  
\- ¡Atlántida! – gritó Lunaria. – Lo cierto es que no tengo ningún motivo especial para elegirlo pero paso de ver a esos elfos tan estirados.  
\- No sé por qué pero siento que algo no está bien. – dijo Alex en voz alta.  
Lunaria ayudó a Odi a levantarse mientras Nikolai les seguía a cierta distancia. El vampiro suspiró pensando que hubiese preferido salir volando con el resto. Ahora tenía que aguantar a la híbrida, aunque por lo menos tenía al dragón dorado a su lado. Lo cierto es que cuando le dijeron que el grupo de investigación iba hacia el castillo, Nikolai se había entusiasmado demasiado. Lo que al principio pensó que sería un viaje con una valquiria y una hobbit de buena familia había resultado en un paseo a lomos de un dragón con una híbrida, un hada que ni siquiera estaba en la corte de la reina y ahora un unicornio andrógino. Anduvieron durante todo el día hasta que la noche les alcanzó. Montando un pequeño campamento, Odi y Lunaria se pusieron a comer mientras Nikolai salía a cazar. Tras un rato volvió al campamento, observando a la hobbit comiendo todavía junto al fuego mientras Odi estaba sentado a su lado.  
\- Odi ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – el dragón se giró hacia el vampiro extrañado por la familiaridad con la que le llamaba. - ¿Por qué prefieres la forma humana a la de dragón? Normalmente los dragones no se transforman tanto como tú.  
\- Es más cómodo. – contestó el dragón encogiendo los hombros. – Además las pociones de Lunaria me ayudan a mantenerme más en esta forma.  
\- ¡Eh, que no son gratis! – se quejó la bruja. – Todavía me debes dos viajes.  
\- Ahora que me fijo, también me gustaría saber algo sobre ti Lunaria. – la hobbit se giró con una ceja levantada. - ¿Por qué no tienes los pies grandes y peludos? – Lunaria le hizo un gesto para que se acercase y cuando estuvo al alcance, le golpeó con un puñetazo en la mandíbula. - ¿¡Qué demonios haces maldita híbrida!?  
\- ¡¡Eso es lo mismo que me pregunto yo maldito murciélago!! – le chilló la bruja. – ¡No se le pregunta a un hobbit por sus pies!  
\- Creía que no tenías los pies grandes por tu sangre de metamorfa, no porque fuese un asunto de honor. – comentó Odi.  
\- ¡Cállate lagartija alada! – Lunaria se giró con las mejillas sonrojadas. – Es una cuestión de genética ¿vale? No es como si pudiese hacer algo sobre ello.  
\- Vaya parece que he metido el colmillo en la llaga. – dijo Nikolai sorprendido por la actitud de la hobbit.  
\- No se lo tengas en cuentas. – le susurró Odi. – Sus pies son su punto débil.  
Al día siguiente, Lunaria despertó a Nikolai a patadas y no le dirigió la palabra durante todo el día. Cuando ya empezaba atardecer llegaron a la playa que daba al mar de los atlánticos. A lo lejos se podía ver el extremo del castillo de Atlántica. Lunaria les entregó los mismos brebajes que la otra vez cuando visitaron la aldea de Mair. Nikolai se sumergió ayudando a Odi a nadar mientras Lunaria les seguía de cerca. La hobbit les alcanzó en poco tiempo y los guio hasta las profundidades. La negrura del océano los envolvió enseguida pero a lo lejos apareció una luz. Se trataba de la ciudadela de Atlántica, con su gran castillo blanco refulgiendo. Los acuáticos no tenían realeza por lo que todos sus habitantes: sirenas, selkies, nereidas… vivían en el gran castillo.  
En comparación con otros países, Atlántida era uno de los menos poblados y que menos contacto tenía con el resto de Ilarinel. Se decía que tan solo se habían unido para evitar problemas con otras naciones, sobre todo estando tan cerca del Infierno. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un par de tritones salieran a su paso apuntándoles con un par de tridentes. Lunaria levantó las manos y enseñó el papel de Kirvarsterd. Los guardias asintieron y les llevaron dentro del castillo. Cruzaron los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala central. Los tres se sorprendieron cuando al avanzar descubrieron que la estancia estaba seca, como si fuese una burbuja en mitad de todo ese agua. La sala estaba alumbrada por una extraña luz azul en mitad de esta se encontraba un lago de un blanco puro como si fuese marfil derretido. Una mujer pálida con un largo pelo negro y un vestido azul, al igual que sus ojos, salió de detrás de una columna. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para descubrirla como la líder de los acuáticos, la Dama del Lago.  
\- Doy la bienvenida a los miembros del Consejo. – dijo la mujer con una voz gélida como el hielo. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – Nikolai le explicó rápidamente la situación. – No había oído nada de una epidemia, aunque quizás se deba a que mi pueblo no le gustan los desconocidos. – comentó mirándoles.  
\- En ese caso cuanto antes nos des el alga antes nos marcharemos. – sugirió Nikolai.  
\- Créeme, sería un placer. – masculló. – Pero esa alga de la que habláis se encuentran en una fosa al sur del castillo. Si la queréis debéis ir a por ella, no pienso dejar que mi gente se ponga en peligro. – Lunaria fue a hablar pero la Dama levantó la mano indicando que todavía no había terminado. – Además como ya he dicho, no nos gustan los extranjeros. Si mañana no habéis conseguido el alga, deberéis marcharos.  
La hobbit estaba a punto de quejarse cuando la Dama del Lago desapareció dejando miles de pompas flotando en la sala. Maldiciendo un millar de veces, Lunaria comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala. Odi la tranquilizó que mañana irían a la cueva. Unas sirenas llamaron su atención diciendo que la habitación dónde se hospedarían ya estaba lista. Se trataba de otra estancia seca que Nikolai agradeció enormemente, hasta que se dio cuenta que debería dormir con Odi y Lunaria. Antes de darse cuenta, la hobbit se había adueñado de la única cama, y Odi se había recostado a su lado. Suspirando pesadamente y lamentando no estar con Freija y los demás otra vez, Nikolai se acomodó en el sofá. 

 

Nikolai se despertó entumecido del sofá. Odi y Lunaria seguían durmiendo en la cama espatarrados y de vez en cuando soltando algún que otro ronquido. Nikolai se desperezó ya de pie y se acercó a la ventana. Cuando corrió la cortina lo que vio le dejó fascinado. Las vistas no eran las montañas que estaba acostumbrado a contemplar bajo la luz de la luna o la silueta de una tranquila ciudad en media noche. Lo que observó bajo la más absoluta oscuridad era de una belleza inexplicable. A lo lejos veía un arrecife de coral del cual pequeños peces asomaban. Sobre ellos otros peces más grandes esperaban el momento para atacar. El vampiro se deleitaba mirando las profundidades del océano cuando la hobbit se le acercó por detrás.  
\- ¿Qué haces mirando la oscuridad? - preguntó extrañada.  
\- Yo puedo ver lo que hay en ella - le respondió este con superioridad cruzando los brazos tras la espalda.  
\- Yo también podría si quisiera - le espetó mientras se giraba y recogía sus pertenencias.  
\- No me recuerdes que eres mestiza.  
Tanto Odarodnogard como Nikolai siguieron los pasos de Lunaria y recogieron todas sus pertenencias dispuestos a abandonar la habitación. Tal y como la Dama les había explicado, en el momento en que salieran de esa habitación y fueran en busca del alga estarían solos. Pasará lo que pasase los Atlánticos se desentenderían de ellos. Se dirigieron hacia donde les había dicho que se encontraba el alga. Lunaria hizo de nuevo el hechizo que permitía a Nikolai y Odi respirar bajo el agua y ella muto, esta vez no solo le salieron un par de branquias a cada lado del cuello sino que también sus ojos cambiaron. Dirigidos por Nikolai emprendieron el camino hacia la cueva. No tardaron mucho en verla, la entrada era estrecha y la corriente de agua se iba enfriando más y más conforme entraban.  
De repente sonó una voz, era un sonido extraño que no se oía desde el exterior sino que retumbaba dentro de sus cabezas. Los tres se pararon y de forma instintiva Lunaria y Nikolai rodearon a Odarodnogard, ya que era el que peor visión tenía del grupo. La voz sonó de nuevo. "No os lo repetiré, volved de donde habéis venido". A pesar del mensaje, la voz no sonaba amenazadora, sino que en realidad era bastante dulce. Pasó un rato, y ninguno se movió de donde estaba, buscando de donde procedía la voz. Entonces a sus pies empezó a formarse una burbuja de agua que los fue engullendo. Dentro de la burbuja, que cada vez se hacía más grande, no había agua sino que se trataba de un espacio de aire. "Os lo advertí. No me gustan los visitantes", al otro lado de la pared de la burbuja vieron una sirena. Ella no era como las demás, su piel era por completo de escamas y sus facciones tenían más parecido con las de un pez que con las de cualquier otro ser. Nadó lentamente observándolos y juzgándolos hasta llegar a la otra punta de la burbuja por donde entró. Al entrar todo su cuerpo se secaba y las escamas de su piel se iban resbalando. El pelo era largo y ondulado y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Las escamas plateadas iban dejando poco a poco a la vista una piel grisácea hasta llegar a la zona baja del vientre donde empezaron a unirse formando una falda larga que llegaba al suelo y arrastraba por detrás. Sus ojos eran de todos los azules del océano y su mirada era dura y penetrante. La mujer empezó a andar hacia ellos, estos reaccionaron y se pusieron a la defensiva de nuevo.  
\- Sois vosotros los que os adentráis en mi casa sin pedir permiso, es irónico que seáis vosotros los que os sintáis atacados.  
Permanecieron inmóviles, sin decir nada. Todos los movimientos de la mujer eran sutiles y elegantes. Y entonces empezó a reírse.  
\- ¡¡Tenéis miedo!! - comenzó a decir entre risas - ¿No vais siquiera a intentar decirme que habéis venido a buscar?  
La sirena que cada vez estaba más cerca de ellos hizo un leve gesto con la mano y sobre su palma apareció otra pequeña burbuja, estaba llena de agua y con un alga en su interior. Al verla se les iluminó la vista a los tres, aquello era lo que estaban buscando.  
\- Vaya vaya... Así que no me equivocaba... No veníais a verme sino a robarme.  
\- Señora. - intervino Nikolai - No queríamos robarle, no sabíamos que se encontraba aquí ¿Nos podría ayudar y darnos ese alga?  
La sirena enfureció. Sus ojos se volvieron negros y profirió el gritó más agudo que ninguno había escuchado nunca.  
\- ¿Dárosla? ¡Nunca! - gritó con una voz amenazadora y escalofriante. En ese momento dirigió su atención a Nikolai - ¿Cómo osas siquiera preguntarlo?  
Con otro gesto del brazo esta vez de forma rápida y brusca Nikolai quedó expulsado de la burbuja ahogándose a una velocidad acelerada. En unos pocos segundos había quedado inconsciente y se hundía en la profundidad del océano al mismo ritmo en que la sirena bajaba su brazo. "No me ha costado nada acabar con él, y tampoco me costará acabar con vosotros" la voz amenazadora de la sirena sonó de nuevo en sus cabezas. Odarodnogard y Lunaria se miraron y asintieron. Lunaria empezó a hacer uno de sus hechizos para secar el ambiente dentro de la burbuja que hizo a la sirena debilitarse. Con ayuda de Odarodnogard que escupió una llamarada de fuego sobre la sirena derrotándola. La criatura cayó al suelo de la burbuja la cual explotó. El agua rápidamente los envolvió al igual que la oscuridad. Lunaria hechizó una burbuja sobre la cabeza de Odi para que pudiera respirar y ella se transformó al igual que antes. Esta vez era Lunaria la única que podía ver. Nadó tan rápido como pudo para coger el alga que todavía flotaba cerca de ellos y se sumergió en busca del vampiro estirado muy a su pesar. Puso alga en uno de los bolsillos de su capa. Se acercó a Odi que se agarró al otro brazo del vampiro y empezaron a emerger.


	8. Tradiciones élficas

Freija, Mair y Alex habían recorrido el camino hasta el poblado más cercano. Eran solo cinco casas escondidas entre los árboles del bosque. Los elfos que los recibieron fueron cálidos y agradables con ellos y sin dudar les indicaron cómo llegar a la ciudad. El camino estaba despejado y no tuvieron ningún problema para encontrarla. El sendero los conducía a una gran muralla de piedra lisa con una puerta de hierro forjado que imitaba a una enredadera. Dos elfos les abrieron la puerta y les dieron la bienvenida después de ver el pasaje. Freija entró la primera seguida de sus dos compañeros. Dentro de la muralla las casas parecían estar construidas esparcidas al azar y las plantas subían recorriendo sus paredes. En el centro había una gran fuente alrededor de la cual un pequeño mercado rompía la tranquilidad del lugar. Mair y Alex lo observaban todo con detenimiento alabando la belleza de la ciudad, Freija por el contrario buscaba el edificio del Rey Elfo o al ministro para poder hablar con ellos. No les costó encontrar al ministro ya que este se estaba paseando por el mercado. El hombre vestía una túnica parecida a la de Kirvarsterd y llevaba el pelo largo recogido en una coleta. Lo que les llamó la atención era que para recogerla había utilizado flores.  
\- Señor ministro, me llamo Freija. Soy parte del grupo que han enviado en busca de la solución a la epidemia. – la valquiria se acercó haciendo una leve reverencia.  
\- Chis chis... ¡Calla! No queremos crear el pánico en el reino. - le reprendió el hombre hablando casi en susurros.  
El hombre empezó a andar hacía el torreón seguido de los tres compañeros.  
\- Señor Ministro, he de pedirle un favor. Podría enviarle un informe a Kirvarsterd y Lagertha de lo que sabemos de momento sobre... Lo que le he comentado antes.  
\- Sí, sin problema. Escríbalo y dígame en donde se va a hospedar y esta noche, antes de la cena, iré a recogerlo.  
\- Gracias, y nos aposentaremos en el torreón- Freija se despidió con otra reverencia, como era costumbre allí, y se encaminó al torreón dejando atrás al ministro.  
\- Qué maleducado, no se ha presentado- le susurró Alex a Mair.  
\- Cierto, aunque lo prefiero, seguro que su nombre es imposible de pronunciar.  
\- Oye... Mair.  
\- ¿Si?  
\- ¿Has pensado seguir con los entrenamientos con Freija?  
\- Por supuesto, son necesarios para mi venganza... Tengo que aprender a controlar la espada.  
\- ¿Tan importante es? Esta mañana parecía peligroso... Ella no se esforzaba y tú... Podrías haberte hecho daño ¿de verdad tu venganza es tan necesaria?  
La ondina se ruborizó y no supo muy bien cómo responder sintiéndose de repente un tanto confusa. Por suerte no hizo falta que dijera nada ya que en ese momento llegaron al torreón. Era un edificio alto y redondo con unas enredaderas de flores rojas cubriendo toda la fachada. El ministro se adelantó y abrió la puerta que daba a una gran sala redonda. El suelo y pared también eran de piedra, del techo colgaban más enredaderas y la escalera recorría media pared. Freija comenzó a subir la escalera, seguida de sus compañeros y el ministro. En la segunda planta se encontraba el despacho del Rey. En mitad de la habitación había una gran mesa y tras esta un hombre sentado. Este llevaba el pelo recogido en un intrincado peinado todo de trenzas entre las cuales se enredaban algunas flores y una gran corona dorada. Su longevidad tan solo se notaba en las pequeñas arrugas que tenía alrededor de los ojos. Se levantó y con un gesto del brazo invitó a sus visitantes a sentarse a la vez que él lo hacía de nuevo.  
\- Soy Basteref, Rey de los Elfos. Decidme que necesitáis y se os facilitará.  
\- Gracias Señor. - dijo Mair - Buscamos una hoja de un árbol.  
\- Coged cuantas necesitéis, pero esperad a mañana. Esta anocheciendo y parece que habéis tenido un día duro.  
\- Si se me permite, querría matizar que necesitamos una hoja del Roble de los elfos.  
\- Entonces solo podréis coger una, ese árbol es la base de nuestro ecosistema. Además tendréis que ser acompañados por un elfo, no queremos que os llevéis más de lo necesario.  
\- Muchas gracias su Majestad.  
\- Ministro enséñales sus aposentos. La valquiria Freija utilizará el mismo que en su última misión.  
El ministro guio a cada uno de los viajeros a su propia habitación. El dormitorio en sí no era muy grande sin embargo el baño que había en cada una de las habitaciones era majestuoso. Se notaba que los elfos se preocupaban por su aspecto más que por muchas otras cosas. Nada más entrar en su habitación, lo primero que hizo Mair fue llenar la bañera y sumergirse en ella. Echaba de menos su ciudad, ojalá hubieran ido a la Atlántida. Alex se acostó en la cómoda cama y se quedó dormido en unos segundos, la noche anterior no había pegado ojo por la emoción de unirse al viaje. Finalmente Freija se dio una ducha rápida y tras salir se tumbó en la cama.  
A la hora de cenar fueron llamados y guiados a una habitación como la primera que habían visto. En el centro había una mesa alargada donde la familia del Rey, el ministro, algunos guardias y los tres compañeros esperaron a Basteref. Freija saludó con un leve gesto de cabeza a uno de los guardias que le respondió con el mismo gesto. Saftrasfkar-Kay era el capitán de la guardia de los elfos, un compañero en algunas de las misiones que los elfos le habían encomendado a Freija. Cuando el Rey llegó todos se sentaron a la vez que él lo hacía. La cena transcurrió sin problema hasta llegar al momento de la infusión. El Rey ofreció a sus invitados una bebida caliente elaborada con las mejores plantas del reino, era parecida a una infusión sin embargo era más espesa. Para los Elfos esta infusión, llamada miruvor, era casi obligatorio ofrecerla. Era una de las muchas tradiciones que los elfos valoraban más que su propio cabello.  
El vaso empezó a pasar de mano en mano mientras Freija les explicaba cómo debían de tomarla. La valquiria hizo un ejemplo soplando encima de la taza y tomando un pequeño sorbo. Mair la imitó con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Con gran energía, Alex cogió la taza emocionado de poder participar en el ritual de otra cultura. Tal emoción le hizo olvidar lo caliente que estaba la bebida y se la acercó a los labios quemandose. Alex pegó un pequeño chillido y lanzó el vaso al aire. Este giró derramando el líquido que contenía y cayendo sobre la mesa haciéndose añicos. Miles de esquirlas de la fina porcelana con que estaba hecha la taza salieron despedidos, con la desgracia de que algunos de ellos acertaron en el rostro del Rey. La familia enseguida se llevó al rey para tratar su herida mientras la guardia rodeaba a los tres invitados. Todos les dirigieron la mayor mirada de desprecio que ninguno había recibido nunca. Freija dio un puñetazo en la mesa y se levantó furiosa de la mesa, con una de las manos en la cabeza empezó a dar vueltas por la sala murmurando algo.  
\- Señores, les pido que por favor recojan sus cosas y salgan del reino lo antes posible. – dijo el ministro al volver al poco tiempo. - Por si no lo saben han ofendido al Rey de la peor de las maneras en que podrían haberlo hecho. Han roto una de nuestras tradiciones más básicas. Y no cuenten con nuestra ayuda para conseguir la hoja del roble. Señorita Freija, hablaremos con la ministra del Valhala para pedir que en el futuro si necesitamos vuestra ayuda no sea usted quien nos la de.  
El ministro hizo una leve reverencia y se fue. Freija salió de la habitación apresuradamente y Mair y Alex la siguieron.  
\- ¡Freija! ¿Por qué no van a ayudarnos? – preguntó Mair. – La enfermedad también les concierne a ellos  
\- Aunque no lo parezca los elfos son criaturas de tradiciones. Puede no tener sentido, pero para ellos es un ritual muy importante. Si alguien no respeta su pasado no tendrá un futuro, así es como piensan. - se paró en seco - Recoged vuestras cosas, nos vemos en las escaleras. - respiró profundo y con la voz más serena y decidida que habían escuchado hasta el momento, continuó - Robaremos la hoja. No hay más remedio. 

La noche había caído sobre el Reino de los Elfos, todos salvo los guardias estaban en sus casas y la ciudad estaba a total disposición de los ladrones. No era el mejor plan ni el más elaborado, era más bien una locura de idea pero al fin y al cabo sus mejores hazañas habían comenzado con ideas como esa. Freija explicó con detalle lo que cada uno debería hacer, por suerte estaba bastante claro y no suponía riesgo alguno para ellos. Si todo salía bien a la primera. Se habían visto forzados a salir de la ciudad, ya que el rey había dispuesto cinco guardias para que se asegurasen de que se iban. Habían rodeado la muralla un par de veces, Mair la sobrevoló llevando el máximo cuidado para que no la vieran mientras que Freija y Alex buscaban los puntos donde fuera más fácil saltarla. Al atardecer encontraron el lugar perfecto.  
Desde fuera había una pequeña formación rocosa que con un poco de imaginación podía parecer una escalera. En ese mismo punto de la muralla, en el interior había un edificio cuyo techado quedaba a un par de metros de la parte alta del muro. Decidieron acampar allí hasta que fuera noche cerrada y pudieran llevar a cabo su plan. Mair se quedó dormida acurrucada al lado de una piedra mientras que Alex intentaba leer su libro a la pobre luz del fuego. Freija estaba acostada lo suficientemente cerca del fuego para que le llegara el calor y miraba distraída las estrellas. Nada daba a entender que esa noche fueran a irrumpir en una ciudad para colarse en el jardín privado del Rey a robar una hoja del árbol más preciado de aquella raza. El fuego empezó a chisporrotear perdiendo fuerza y poco a poco apagándose.  
\- Freija, he encontrado algo - dijo Alex levantándose para enseñarle el libro.  
\- ¿Tú sabrías encontrarla? – preguntó.  
\- Sin duda, solo hay que fijarse en el número de topos. Aquí lo explica. - dijo señalando en el libro. - La hoja solo será eficaz si tiene el número par de topos.  
\- ¿Qué gigantes es un número par?  
\- Es una forma que los humanos tenían para clasificar los números.  
\- Entonces habrá que cambiar los planes... Vale, cuando todos los guardias estén centrados en mí, saldré corriendo con algunas hojas. Mientras intentan atraparme Mair te llevará volando al árbol, cogerás la hoja y volveréis aquí. Yo vendré lo antes posible.  
El chico asintió notando como en su estómago empezaba a formarse un hormigueo que pronto recorrió todo su cuerpo. Por fin había llegado la aventura que había estado buscando. Freija despertó a Mair con cuidado y le explicó el nuevo plan. Cuando esta estuvo por completo despierta y con la espada colgada a la espalda subieron las improvisadas escaleras que formaban las rocas. Saltaron, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, al techado de abajo y con un poco más de dificultad bajaron al suelo. Recorrieron las calles en absoluto silencio siguiendo a Freija hasta el centro de la ciudad. Habían pasado inadvertidos cerca de varios guardias sin embargo les sería imposible escabullirse de todos los que rodeaban y protegían el árbol. Freija dejó a Mair y Alex en un escondrijo cercano y tras repasar el plan por última vez se fue. Recorrió el camino que les separaba de la plaza semicircular en la que estaba el árbol a plena vista de todos, sin esconderse. A mitad de recorrido desenvainó una de las espadas de su espalda y empezó a darle vueltas como si estuviera jugando con ella. Tentando a los guardias. Mair y Alex observaban la escena impresionados por la valentía de Freija, quien sin embargo estaba cada vez más nerviosa.  
Cuando se hubo quedado a tan solo unos pasos de los guardias que ya estaban en formación preparados para defender el árbol, se frenó en seco sin dejar de bailar la espada. Se preparó para coger impulso y salió corriendo, usando de los guardias como trampolín saltó y arrancó algunas hojas del árbol, al caer al suelo salió corriendo perseguida por los guardias tal y como habían predicho. Sin embargo la plaza no se quedó vacía, ya que dos guardias se quedaron guardando el árbol. Nerviosos, Mair y Alex se miraron el uno al otro. Sintiendo el miedo en sus piernas, Mair levantó la cabeza con una chispa de decisión y salió de su escondite para aterrizar justo frente a los guardias. Sacó su espada con un chillido y se puso frente a ellos con las piernas todavía temblando. Alex la observó con la misma admiración con la que antes había visto a Freija.  
\- Será mejor que dejes esa espada niñita. – dijo uno de los guardias. – No queremos hacerte daño.  
\- ¡No! – chilló Mair. – Vosotros sois los que deberíais bajar las armas. Estamos intentando encontrar una solución para una epidemia que asola el país entero.  
\- El Reino de los Elfo no tiene tal epidemia. – contestó el otro guardia. – Además sois vosotros los que nos habéis ofendido.  
Con el ceño fruncido, Mair agitó su espada produciendo llamas celestiales de esta. Los elfos se sorprendieron y empezaron a retroceder. Aprovechando que estaban despistados con el hada, Alex apareció detrás de uno de ellos y le golpeó con su libro en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. El otro guardia se giró con rapidez y alzó su lanza contra Alex quien empezó a fingir artes marciales. El elfo se quedó mirándolo sin poder evitar una carcajada. Mair entonces le golpeó con el mango de la espada y los ató de forma rápida.  
Salieron entonces ellos corriendo hasta el árbol y con ayuda de Mair subieron hasta la copa. Alex empezó a rebuscar entre las ramas contando los topos de las hojas. No tardó en encontrar lo que buscaban y salieron de allí volando hacía la formación rocosa. Al poco llegó Freija con algunas heridas superficiales y casi sin aliento. Alex levantó la hoja triunfal y Freija sonrió como única respuesta. El movimiento de Alex desequilibró a Mair haciendo que cayesen al suelo, ambos quedaron ilesos a excepción de unos rasguños sin embargo el libro resbaló por el suelo y se perdió en una pequeña calle que había cerca de ellos. Alex gateó lo más rápido que pudo en busca del libro mientras Mair se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de su vestido. Freija corrió, recogió la espada de Mair del suelo y se la lanzó. Mair la desenfundó y se colocó junto a Freija, ambas cubrían a Alex que seguía buscando el libro. Los guardias se acercaron a ellas con las espadas y los arcos levantados.  
\- ¡La agresión entre las especies va contra los pactos!- gritó Mair intentando ganar algo de tiempo. Fue entonces Freija la que sorprendió a todos al bajar su espada.  
\- Yo te salvé la vida una vez Saftrasfkar-Kay - su voz era tranquila e incluso parecía que una pequeña sonrisa asomaba por la comisura de su labio. - Kay, sálvanos tu ahora.  
El elfo no respondió, bajó la espada y tendió la mano a Freija quien se la estrechó. La reconciliación se vio interrumpida por el grito triunfal de Alex indicando que había encontrado el libro y por tanto la hoja. Los elfos recuperaron su posición de ataque. Mair corrió junto a Alex mientras Freija retenía al elfo, colocó una de sus espadas sobre el cuello de este. Alertó a Mair para que saliera volando con Alex en brazos mientras que amenazaba con matar al capitán del ejército de los elfos. En cuanto pudiera ella les seguiría. Cuando Mair ya no estaba a la vista Freija soltó a Kay quien con un gesto a la defensiva en son de paz empezó a andar hacía atrás.  
\- Perdoname Kay - tras decir eso se giró y salió corriendo callejeando para despistar a los guardias que la perseguían. No tardó en llegar y saltar la muralla donde encontró a sus compañeros a los que instó a correr.  
\- ¿Hacia dónde vamos?- preguntó Mair sin dejar de correr.  
\- ¡Al Valhalla!- respondió Freija - El ministro me contó que Kirvasterd está allí en una reunión diplomática del Congreso. Él sabrá cómo encontrar a los demás  
Siguieron corriendo, sin parar ni un segundo en busca de la frontera para salir del Reino de los elfos lo antes posible.  
Kirvarsterd estaba teniendo una más que ajetreada estancia en Valhala. Las valquirias siempre habían sido conocidas en Ilarinel por ser unas activistas incansables que pocas veces ofrecían solución a los problemas que demandaban. Algunas veces hasta ellas eran las causantes de esos problemas. Por ese motivo, el elfo no se tomó nada bien la llegada de Freija y los demás acompañados de sus malas noticias.  
\- Dejadme que comprenda lo que acabáis de contarme. – suspiró el elfo. – No solo habéis aceptado a gente ajena a la misión, sino que además habéis perdido el contacto con Lunaria y producido un altercado en el Reino de los Elfos.  
\- Pero hemos conseguido una parte para hacer el antídoto. – Kirvarsterd miró seriamente a Mair.  
\- Un antídoto que tan solo sirve para retrasar los efectos y que además habéis conseguido de manera ilícita. – acusó Kirvarsterd. – Además todavía no sabéis de donde ha salido la enfermedad ¿¡Qué demonios ha estado haciendo Lunaria!?  
\- Ser un estorbo. – contestó Freija.  
\- Por todos los…  
Kirvarsterd se levantó con evidente enfado y comenzó a remover entre sus pertenencias. De una de sus bolsas sacó una bola de cristal que colocó en mitad de la mesa. Empezó a susurrar unas palabras haciendo aparecer runas en el cristal que empezó a brillar poco a poco. Mientras tanto, Lunaria ayudaba a Odi a caminar mientras Nikolai les seguía de cerca. Fue el vampiro el primero en darse cuenta.  
\- Lunaria, tú gorro está brillando.  
\- ¿Quién ninfas me llama a estas horas? Ya dije en la escuela que me iba de vacaciones. - la bruja cogió su gorro y de este sacó una bola de cristal. Esta empezó a brillar y emitió una imagen reflejada en el cristal. – Ah, es solo KirKir.  
\- ¡Lunaria espera! – Odi agarró la esfera para evitar que Lunaria colgase.  
\- Gracias a los acuerdos que Odi está ahí. – murmuró el elfo. – Freija y los demás están conmigo en Valhala, necesito que vengáis aquí de inmediato.  
\- Ni de broma, el hechizo de tele transportación es horrible. – gruñó la bruja.  
\- Basta de excusas, te recuerdo que me debes la vida.  
\- Mi dibis li vidi. – se burló. – No eres quién para pedirme favores. Lucifer estaba en el Infierno, me prometiste que no estaría. He gastado mi precioso hechizo en ese asqueroso pervertido pirómano.  
\- Eso ahora no es importante. – la cara de Freija apareció en el cristal. – Hemos conseguido la hoja del Reino de los Elfos.  
\- Nosotros también tenemos el alga. – Nikolai apareció también echando a Odi a un lado.  
\- ¿No puedes mandar a un grupo de valquirias a por nosotros o algo?  
\- Me marcho mañana Lunaria, y dado que no contestas a mis llamadas no me dejas mucha opción.  
\- Espero una comida muy grande cuando llegue. – gruñó.  
Lunaria ordenó a voces a Odi y a Nikolai para que se apartasen. Con una tiza sacada al parecer de ninguna parte, dibujó un gran círculo con distintas runas. Ando rodeándolo mientras recitaba una especie de cantico haciendo que las runas brillasen e indicó con una mano a Odi y Nikolai para que se metieran dentro del círculo. Lunaria fue la última en entrar mientras sacaba un saco de uno de sus bolsillos. Gritando el nombre de Valhala, echó los polvos al suelo y el círculo se cubrió de humo. Cuando este se aclaró descubrieron que se encontraban en la habitación de Kirvarsterd en Valhala. Alex les sonrió mientras Mair saltaba a abrazarles con gran efusividad. No pudo hacerlo con Lunaria ya que la bruja se había desmayado en el suelo.  
\- ¡Luna! – Odi le ayudó a levantarse. - ¿Te encuentras bien?  
\- Todo se mueve… - la cara de la bruja se volvió verde y esta corrió hacia el baño.  
\- El hechizo de tele transporte siempre debilita mucho a los magos. – explicó Kirvarsterd. – Me temo que nuestra conversación tendrá que esperar a que Lunaria se encuentre mejor.  
\- Creo que con todo lo que está echando vamos a tardar un buen rato. – dijo Nikolai con cara de asco.  
\- Bueno, mientras tanto trataremos de producir el antídoto con lo que habéis traído. – Kirvarsterd agarró los objetos. – Dejadme a mí los acuerdos con los otros pueblos.


	9. Un antídoto, una solución

Lunaria seguía sin salir de la habitación en la que su mareo no le permitía separarse del baño. Laguertha había decretado que todo el grupo de expedición pasaría el tiempo que hiciera falta en casa de Freija y esta no había podido negarse. La casa de la valquiria era grande, ya que la tradición dictaba que varias generaciones debían vivir juntas bajo el mismo techo, aunque ese no era el caso de Freija. A excepción de Odi que no se separaba de Lunaria y Freija que no salía de la Academia, el resto del equipo se había dedicado a hacer turismo por el Valhalla.  
\- Son todo mujeres… - observó Nikolai dando un paseo por la calle principal del pueblo.  
\- No, también hay hombres ¿no ves? - respondió Mair señalando a un hombre que trabajaba en una tienda cercana.  
\- Muy elocuente hadita ¿de qué raza es?  
\- No existen los hombres en esta raza - intervino Álex - Según mis libros, las valquirias que quieren formar una familia buscan un hombre de otra raza y luego ambos se vienen a vivir aquí.  
\- ¿Y sí el hombre no quisiera mudarse aquí? - preguntó Mair.  
\- La compañera te da cosas que una hermana no - comentó Nikolai.  
\- Pues en ese caso.... en mis libros se dice que no pasaría nada, ambos son libres de irse. El problema sería si tuvieran una hija, esta no podría irse. Toda valquiria está obligada a vivir en la Academia.  
Una risa alegre y cantarina se oyó tras ellos. Una niña de unos 10 años les adelantó y se paró en seco frente a ellos. Era delgada, su pelo era rojo y liso y le llegaba justo sobre los hombros enmarcando su cara redonda y sonrojada. Llevaba un coqueto vestido de tonos blancos y finos dibujos amarillos.  
\- Eres muy inteligente y sabes mucho de nuestro país. Sin embargo te equivocas, no estamos obligadas a vivir en la Academia, ni siquiera estamos obligadas a ir hasta los 7 años. Y solo estudiamos allí hasta los 10.  
\- Vaaaya.... Impresionante. ¿Me podrías contar en que se basa vuestra educación? ¿Estudiais todas juntas o vais en grupos? ¿Qué programa educativo seguis? ¿Y... otra cosa, porque Freija fue a la Academia desde que nació?  
\- Pues a ver.... Si los padres deciden irse y tienen una hija esta se queda bajo una tutora. Estas suelen ser profesoras de la académia y la de Freija decidió empezar su educación desde que era pequeña. Y por lo demás... Ya te he dicho que pasamos tres años en la Académia aprendiendo lo que se necesita para vivir. Cultura y valores básicos y algo de lucha y defensa personal. Solo una valquiria que quiera ser guerrera se quedará más años perfeccionando sus valores morales y éticos y por supuesto su capacidad fisica y habilidad de matar. Las demás profesiones las aprendes trabajando como aprendiz.  
\- Por los cuernos de un unicornio, esto no es ni parecido a lo que ponía en mis libros ¿Puedes llevarme a la Academia?  
\- No, no, pequeña no le hagas caso. - interrumpió Nikolai - Dime por favor, ¿Donde vais para pasarlo bien en este lugar?  
\- Las zonas de ocio están por allí, señor - respondió la pequeña señalando una calle que había tras ellos.  
Nikolai salió disparado en aquella dirección mientras los demás se quedaban hablando. La zona de la ciudad a la que se dirigía era por completo diferente. Hasta entonces las edificaciones más altas eran de dos plantas y sin embargo en esa parte eran el doble, la mayoría hostales. Las tiendecitas y puestos estaban todos especializados en algo y por supuesto en la mitad de ellos se podían comprar armas. Nikolai paseó por todo el mercadillo encontrando al final un edificio de cuatro plantas en cuya fachada se podía leer "Hostal y Bar La puñales". Tragando un poco de saliva entró en aquel lugar. La sala era amplia y estaba llena de mesas casi vacías, a parte de la tabernera solo había dos clientes en la barra.  
\- Buenas tardes señor ¿Qué se le ofrece, una habitación o viene al bar?  
\- Un vaso del vino más fuerte que tenga, por favor - dijo sentándose en un taburete de la barra.  
La camarera no tardó en servirle lo que pedía, un vaso medio lleno de un vino granate oscuro que ocultaría a la perfección lo que Nikolai añadió a la bebida. Con toda la sutilidad y disimulo que pudo, rellenó el vaso con sangre que llevaba guardada en una petaca. Después lo bebió saboreando cada gota que entraba en su garganta. Hacía demasiado que no bebía nada. Sin embargo su atención se vio desviada cuando unos comentarios se alzaron sobre el murmullo que había en el bar. En la sala había huéspedes del hotel y también valquirias que habían ido al bar. Las dos que se encontraban apoyadas en la barra parecían llevar allí desde bien temprano en la mañana. Lo que había empezado como una conversación sobre las novedades en el Valhalla se había convertido en una acalorada discusión de la que todo el bar era testigo.  
\- ¡Es una vergüenza decir que esa mujer es una Valkiria! ¡Solo sabe matar!  
\- ¡Y lo que es peor! ¡Nunca aprendió a controlar su segunda naturaleza!  
\- ¡Cierto! Yo también soy medio demonio y ¿Sabes? No me pongo negra cada vez que hablan conmigo.  
Ambas mujeres empezaron a reir a carcajada limpia. El resto de clientes volvieron a sus conversaciones, a excepción de Nikolai que curioso se acercó a las mujeres no sin antes beberse de un trago lo que quedaba en su vaso.  
\- Perdonad, me gustaría saber algo más de esa valquiria de la que hablábais.  
\- ¡Pues claro guapetón! ¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos?  
\- Si no es mucha molestia, por el principio.  
\- Sin problema, pero que te lo cuente ella. Es quien mejor la conoce. - dijo una de las mujeres señalando a la tabernera.  
\- ¿Por qué le interesa ésta historia? - preguntó la mujer. Era alta y delgada, llevaba el pelo rojo recogido en un moño y se notaban las marcas de la edad al rededor de los ojos.  
\- Creo que sé de quién hablan, y sólo quiero conocerla mejor.  
\- Cuando yo entré en la Académia con 7 años ella ya estaba allí con tan solo unos meses. Mi maestra Laguertha era su tutora y a la vez que nos enseñaba a luchar cuidaba de la pequeña. Siempre estaba en clase. Cuando yo tenía 10 años y estaba en básico de espada ella aprendía lo mismo que nosotras con tan solo tres años y usando un puñal. Le cogí mucho cariño, la familia de Laguertha era vecina de la mía así que después de clase siempre iba a verlas. Nos hicimos inseparables.  
\- Déjame adivinar, el nombre de esta valquiria es Freija.  
\- Pues sí. Lagertha tenía unos estrictos horarios para la pequeña Frei, por eso se convirtió en la mejor luchadora. Le encantaba, y era comprensible. Su padre era nada más y anda menos que un demonio negro, los más despiadados y sanguilentos entre los demonios. Cuándo cumplió los 7 años y entró en la Academia nunca prestó mucha atención a valores éticos y aunque su entrenamiento cuando decidió convertirse en guerrera se intensificó nunca aprendió bien a controlar su segunda naturaleza. A causa de eso hirió a muchos compañeros en los entrenamientos. A los 11 años tras haber estado tan solo uno entrenando para ser guerrera, Lagertha fue llamada al Consejo. Esto la desestabilizó se quedó sola en una casa enorme y al fin y al cabo, todavía era una niña. En aquel entonces yo tenía 18 años y aun seguía yendo a su casa cada tarde, como había hecho cada día. – la tabernera guardó silencio durante un rato. - En el primer entrenamiento que hubo, tras la marcha de Lagertha, Frei no fue capaz de controlarse y mató a un compañero. Después de eso estuvo 8 años encerrada sin salir de la casa entrenando a solas y aprendiendo a controlarse. Ya no me dejaba ir a verla, ni siquiera a Lagertha. - la mujer se calló, tenía la cabeza gacha y se notaba que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.  
\- Una asesina, eso es todo lo que es - sentenció una de las mujeres que había presentado atención a la narración.  
\- Todas las guerreras nos hemos visto obligadas a matar, pero ella disfruta haciéndolo. Y si se mata es por necesidad, no placer - añadió la otra mujer que se sentaba al lado de la primera.  
\- ¿Qué le pasó después? - preguntó Nikolai.  
\- Volvió a entrenar en la Academia, no estuvo más de un par de semanas y se convirtió oficialmente en guerrera. Es la mejor de su generación. Fue al consejo a visitar a Lagertha y desde entonces no ha parado de salir de una misión a otra. Y el tiempo que le queda entre medias lo pasa o con Lagertha en Garthedorf o ayudando a mi hija con la lucha.  
\- ¿Le importa si le hago un par de preguntas más? - la mujer asintió a modo de respuesta - ¿Por que no otro familiar, porque se queda con un desconocido? Y... ¿Porque Lagertha nunca ha dicho nada? Es decir, antes de que todo empezase, se me informó de que el grupo venía a mi castillo y que si lo deseaba podía unirme a ellos. Junto a esa nota se me contaba levemente algo de cada uno de los miembros que ya formaban parte de el. Y nunca se mencionó relación alguna entre la valquiria y el consejo.  
\- En relación a tu primera pregunta, no hay ningún motivo en especial, y si lo hay lo desconozco. Es lo que se hace y nunca me he planteado el porque. - hizo una leve pausa y continuó hablando. - Seguramente nadie sepa que Lagertha es como una madre para Frei o que esta la quiere como a una hija. Es simplemente mejor, ya has visto que aquí muchas la critican. Si se diera a conocer su historia y qué además tiene relación con Lagertha podrían poner a mucha gente en contra de ellas.  
\- Tiene sentido supongo, muchas gracias por todo.  
Nikolai dejó un par de monedas sobre la barra y salió del bar meditabundo andando sin ningún destino claro. Recorría las calles con las manos en los bolsillos y cabizbajo, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la historia que la tabernera le había contado. Ahora conocía más a la valquiria, algo que había estado intentando desde su primer encuentro sin embargo ahora que lo había conseguido no estaba del todo contento.  
\- ¡Nikolai!- una voz alegre le distrajo de sus pensamientos.  
Cuando levantó la mirada encontró a Mair y Alex junto a la otra niña al otro lado de la calle. Esperó a que pasaran dos carretas y cruzó para encontrarse con sus compañeros.  
\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Mair.  
\- Lo estaría si hubiera algún lugar donde pasarlo bien.  
\- Vamos a la Academia ¿Vienes? - preguntó Álex.  
Nikolai hizo un gesto de indiferencia y los cuatro se pusieron en camino. Mair y Alex le preguntaban por pequeñas curiosidades que surgían en el paseo. Ninguna verdaderamente relevante, y muchas causaron las risas de la pequeña joven que les acompañaba. No tardaron mucho en llegar a un enorme edificio redondo de pared lisa y roja. Entraron por la enorme puerta que presidía la fachada y tras atravesar un pequeño boulevard llegaron a una plaza donde varios grupos de diferentes edades entrenaban. La plaza era el patio central del edificio y estába rodeada por dos plantas de amplias clases.  
\- Bueno, me ha encantado estar con vosotros pero.... me toca ir a clase.  
Tras decir esto la chica salió corriendo desapareciendo de la vista de los demas. Sin intercambiar palabra se dieron la vuelta y volvieron a la casa de Freija. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Mair y Álex no habían parado de parlotear mientas Nikolai seguía sumido en sus propios pensamientos. 

\- ¡ODARODNOGAAARD! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces, soy autosuficiente! – la voz de Lunaria resonó en cuanto entraron a la casa. - ¡¿Por qué no vas a cuidar de los que acaban de llegar y me dejas en paz?!  
\- Luna... Deja que te ayude...  
\- ¡NO! – gritó la hobbit antes de girarse bruscamente pata vomitar por millonésima vez - Tú solo tráeme comida.  
Lunaria se valió de toda la mágia que pudo para echar a Odi de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Este bajó las escaleras malhumorado, saludó con un gesto frío a los recién llegados y salió al patio trasero atravesando la cocina. Álex le siguió notando el malestar del dragón.  
\- Hola... – Alex saludó a Odi haciendo que este se girase un poco. - Es una chica complicada eh...  
\- Ni lo imaginas...  
\- Espero que no suene muy brusco pero… ¿Y por qué la soportas?  
\- Es mi mejor amiga, yo estaré cuando me necesite aunque ella no quiera. Al igual que ella estará ahí cuando yo la necesite. - el dragón sonrió tímidamente con un toque rojizo en sus mejillas -¿Para eso están los amigos, no crees?  
\- Nunca he tenido un verdadero amigo... Los libros son los únicos que han estado conmigo siempre.  
El semblante de Álex cayó por los suelos, y Odi no pudo evitar pensar que nunca había visto al joven tan triste. El corazón del dragón se enterneció de la misma manera que había hecho cuando se encontró a la pequeña Mair revoloteando por el bosque. Odi se acercó al chico y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de este.  
\- Ahora nos tienes a nosotros. - el dragón mostró la más relucientes sonrisa que había mostrado nunca.  
Álex levantó la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, cuándo de repente Mair apareció y se llevó a Álex de un tirón.  
\- ¡Ya está! El antídoto, lo han hecho. – añadió con una sonrisa. - Kirvarsterd llama por la bola para informar ¡Vamos! Solo faltais vosotros, estamos todos esperándoos.  
Nikolai frunció el ceño mientras se acomodaba al borde de una bañera de porcelana. Mair estaba sentada directamente dentro de esta junto con Alex quien no podía reprimir una sonrisa. Freija simplemente se apoyó en la pared mientras Odi intentaba acercarse a Lunaria. La hobbit era incapaz de alejarse del váter ni un solo segundo por miedo a vomitar de nuevo.  
\- Sigo sin entender por qué tenemos que hablar con Kirvarsterd aquí. – se quejó Nikolai.  
\- Porque gracias a vuestra genial idea de usar el maldito hechizo de tele transportación ahora mi estómago es una condenada estampida de centauros. – le contestó la bruja. – Además soy la única que sabe magia suficiente para contactar con el elfo remilgado.  
\- El Valhala cuenta con valquirias que tienen conocimientos de magia. – dijo Freija. – Además Mair también sabe magia. El único motivo por el que lo estamos haciendo aquí es porque Odarodnogard insistió y a todos nos parece un fastidio tener que contarte las noticias después.  
\- Me alegra saber que mi presencia te resulta tan grata como a mí la vuestra. – le contestó con sarcasmo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y la bola que se encontraba en el centro del baño empezó a brillar.  
\- ¡Lunaria! – la cara de Kirvarsterd apareció reflejada en el cristal. – No creas que no he oído lo has dicho.  
\- No te preocupes KirKir, eres un elfo remilgado, acéptate tal y como eres.  
\- Algunas veces no sé cómo la aguantas Odarodnogard. – comentó el elfo mientras Odi se encogía de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa. – Vayamos a lo importante por favor. Como ya sabéis el antídoto está empezando a producirse y en breve llegará al Valhala. Ni os imagináis las cosas que he tenido que prometer para asegurarme de que el Reino de los Elfos y Atlántica participen. – miró seriamente a los demás miembros del grupo quienes esquivaron su mirada.  
\- En nuestra defensa diré que no nos dejaron otra opción. – añadió Mair haciendo un puchero.  
\- Eso ahora no importa. – masculló Kirvarsterd. – El antídoto es todavía provisional y de momento permite a los afectados despertarse y retrasar el desgaste, pero no es una cura definitiva. Tengo entendido que encontrasteis el antídoto en un libro sobre humanos. – miró a Alex quien asintió. – Esto tiene que significar que la enfermedad proviene de los humanos así que en cuanto Lunaria se recupere iréis a la Ciudad Espectral a investigar. Quiero que interroguéis a cada fantasma y me da igual que no recuerden nada, tiene que haber algún tipo de pista ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Pero los humanos son solo un mito. – interrumpió Nikolai.  
\- Eso es lo que la mayoría piensa pero lo cierto es que es verdad que una vez existió una raza llamada humanos. Aunque me temo que el folclore ha exagerado mucho sobre sus aptitudes. – aclaró Alex.  
\- Tal y como iba diciendo. – interrumpió el elfo. – El antídoto llegará en un par de días al Valhala, pero ya que habéis sido vosotros los que juntasteis los ingredientes, podéis usar la dosis que dejé allí para el uso que queráis. – Kirvarsterd miró directamente a Freija quien le dirigió una sonrisa.  
\- Muchas gracias Kirvarsterd. – dijo la valquiria. – Si nadie se opone hay a alguien a quien me gustaría dárselo.  
\- Ninguna de nuestra parte. – dijo Mair mientras los demás asentían.  
\- Pues si eso es todo, largaros de aquí e id a acompañar a Freija. – gruñó Lunaria.  
Mair escondió una pequeña carcajada cuando la hobbit tuvo que interrumpirse a mitad de la frase para evitar una arcada. Alex le susurró a Odi algo de una infusión al oído pero Lunaria terminó echándolos definitivamente cerrando la puerta con un portazo mágico. El grupo se giró entonces a Freija curiosos por su declaración de antes. La valquiria suspiró y abrió la boca para hablar pero pronto fueron interrumpidos por la misma niña pelirroja de esa mañana.  
\- ¡Torvi! – se sorprendió Freija. - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Mi madre me ha dicho que Lagertha le ha dicho que Kirvarsterd le ha dicho que ibas a despertar a Valerie. – explicó la niña un poco tímida. – Solo quería ver si podía acompañarte.  
La valquiria sonrió con cierta ternura y asintió con la cabeza. Torvi, muy contenta, reconoció a Alex y los demás con gran entusiasmo. Mientras Freija y Nikolai caminaban a la cabeza, Torvi explicó cómo su amiga Valerie estaba enferma y no se había despertado desde entonces. Según la joven valquiria, Valerie era la niña bajo la tutela de Freija, y esta había ido a ver a Lagertha en el consejo en cuando esta había caído enferma. Odi y Alex miraron a Freija comprendiendo ahora la importancia que la misión había tenido para ella. Mair se quedó un poco rezagada pensando en las personas que había perdido. El recuerdo de su madre todavía le traía pesadillas por la noche, pero la voluntad de que aquello no le ocurriese a nadie más le permitía seguir hacia adelante. Observando a Freija no pudo evitar sonreír contenta de que todavía no era demasiado tarde para la pequeña Valerie.  
El grupo llegó entonces a una casa cercana a la de Lagertha pero mucho más pequeña. Freija entró conociendo el camino a la perfección y se dirigió a la habitación de la derecha. Allí yacía durmiendo en una cama una pequeña valquiria de piel pálida y pelo largo rubio. Torvi se acercó a la niña y le estrechó la mano mientras Freija sacaba el pequeño bote que le había dado Lunaria. Abriendo un poco la boca de la pequeña, echó el contenido y se aseguró de que Valerie lo hubiese tragado. Los segundos pasaron de forma lenta hasta que de repente la niña se levantó abriendo unos potentes ojos azules.  
\- ¡Valerie! – Torvi abrazó a su amiga sin darle oportunidad apenas a despertarse.  
\- ¿Torvi? ¿Dónde…? – Valerie miró a su alrededor confundida hasta que vio a su maestra. - ¡Freija!  
\- Buenos días Valerie. – la valquiria le revolvió el pelo.  
La valquiria le explicó rápidamente lo que había pasado y enseguida Valerie empezó a disculparse por haberse saltado tanto tiempo de entrenamiento. Al escuchar esto, Mair se interesó por saber qué clase de entrenamiento llevaba con Freija. Ante la sorpresa de todos, Torvi se ofreció para hacer una demostración y ambas empezaron a entrenar juntas junto a Valerie, quien las animaba desde su cama visiblemente animada. Alex y Odi se reía al mismo tiempo que hacían pequeñas apuestas sobre quien ganaría. En un momento Alex también se puso a imitar los movimientos de Mair y Torvi, pero tras solo dos pasos resbaló ganando las risas de Valerie. La chica entonces le ofreció a Alex jugar a un pequeño juego típico de las valquirias llamado Odín, Hacha o Escudo. Alex pronto se vio enfrascado en el juego arrastrando a Odi con él.  
\- Parece que se lo pasan bien. – comentó Nikolai a Freija quien estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.  
\- Eso parece. – le contestó.  
\- He oído lo que te ocurrió cuando eras joven. – murmuró haciendo que Freija se pusiese muy tensa.  
\- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.  
\- Cierto. – Nikolai la miró. – Sabes, lo cierto es que siempre he pensado que eras demasiado fría. - la valquiria le miró con seriedad. – ¡No en el mal sentido! Verás, no soy una persona que se tome las cosas muy en serio, para eso ya están mis padres y mi hermana. Yo prefiero divertirme y pensé que ligar contigo lo sería pero… - el vampiro se giró y se inclinó. - ¡Te ofrezco mis más sentidas disculpas! Ahora comprendo que me he comportado como un imbécil.  
\- Vaya, tengo que admitir que me sorprendes.  
\- Bueno, hasta un príncipe consentido como yo puede aprender de vez en cuando algunas cosas. – sonrió de un lado. – Verte con Valerie me ha recordado a mí mismo con mi hermana. La gente es mucho más de lo que parece… Excepto Lunaria, esa hobbit es exactamente lo que parece. – gruñó.  
\- En eso tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo. – rio Freija.  
Hablar de la hobbit le hizo recordar que tenía que preguntar a Lunaria cuanto tardaría en recuperarse del hechizo. Disculpándose un momento decidió ir a visitar a la bruja dejando a los demás armando escándalo en la habitación de Valerie. Cuando entró en la casa de Lagertha, Freija enseguida escuchó la voz de la hobbit pero se sorprendió al escuchar también otra voz hablando con ella.  
\- … no creo que tenga que preocuparme por el momento. – decía Lunaria.  
\- No debería tomarte esto tan a la ligera. – la voz de Kirvarsterd resonaba desde la bola de cristal. – Lucifer nunca se rinde cuando hay algo que quiere.  
\- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. – gruñó la bruja. – Pero ya resolveré ese problema cuando tenga que enfrentarlo.  
\- ¿Tanto miedo te da reconocer que no puedes nada contra él?  
\- Tú más que nadie deberías saber que tengo suficientes trucos debajo de mi manga para evitar a Lucifer durante otros cincuenta años por lo menos.  
\- Mientras tengas la protección del Consejo no hará nada. – aseguró Kirvarsterd. – Pero ahora estás fuera de Gartherdorf así que ten cuidado.  
\- Te preocupas demasiado KirKir, además no es eso por lo que te he llamado.  
\- Tú dirás a qué viene tanto secretismo.  
\- Esta enfermedad es rara.  
\- Eso ya lo sabíamos.  
\- No KirKir, me refiero a rara en otro sentido. – clarifico la bruja. – Se parece a los experimentos de la Mano Negra.  
\- ¿La Mano Negra? Esa organización se destruyó hace años Lunaria, todos sus integrantes fueron ejecutados.  
\- Ya lo sé, estaba en primera fila en cada ejecución. – contestó de forma tosca. – Créeme que soy la primera que detesta la Mano Negra, por poco consiguen matarme y le tengo demasiado cariño a mi vida. Pero hay algo que no me encaja.  
\- Si te sientes más tranquila, revisaré los casos de nuevo pero no creo que quedase mucho.  
\- Hazlo, me quedaré mucho más tranquila.  
\- ¿Le has dicho esto a Odarodnogard?  
\- No quiero preocuparle, ya está que le echa fuego a todo solo porque estoy un poco mareada. Es como si fuese mi madre.  
\- Dirás lo que quieras pero me gusta saber que Odi se echa un ojo. Además no creo que su preocupación por ti sea algo maternal.  
\- Cállate. – le gritó la hobbit.  
\- Ten cuidado Lunaria, no me gusta dejarte sola sabiendo que Lucifer conoce de vuestra misión.  
La conexión se cortó dejando a Lunaria sola en el baño. Detrás de la puerta, Freija se alejó en silencio tras haber escuchado la conversación sintiéndose muy inquieta. Siempre le había parecido extraña la atracción del rey del infierno con Lunaria pero si había juzgado bien la conversación, había algo oculto detrás de ese interés. Sabía perfectamente que preguntarle a la bruja y sobre todo en ese estado no le serviría de nada. Pero no podía evitar sentirse extremadamente molesta. Mair ya había dicho como los secretos no eran buenos en este tipo de misión, sobre todo si interferían en esta. Ella no había mantenido a Valerie oculta, pero Lunaria no parecía querer compartir su secreto. Sin embargo su enfado no terminaba solo allí. La Mano Negra era un nombre conocido por todo Ilarinel. La asociación terrorista formada por varias razas que querían la separación de las naciones y la supremacía de alguna de ellas habían azotado toda Ilarinel con varios actos de vandalismo. Cientos habían sufrido pérdidas y heridas así que no era tan raro que Lunaria les detestase tanto, a Freija tampoco le gustaban. Lo que si era extraño era que pensase que tenían algo que ver con la epidemia. Sus instintos le decía que allí había algo mucho más importante de lo que parecía, y que un rayo de Odín le partiera si no iba a descubrirlo.


	10. Capítulo 10: Confrontación

Pasaron dos días más hasta que Lunaria se recuperó por completo aunque para el resto del grupo fueron unas pequeñas vacaciones. Sobre todo despues de la recuperación de la pequeña Valery, que junto con Torvi se habían convertido en un huracán de alegría y energía. Nadie diría que Valery había estado casi un mes en cama a puertas de la muerte. Freija parecía otra, jugaba y se divertía con las niñas y ayudaba a su amiga Taira, la madre de Valery, cada vez que podía. Sin embargo era cada vez más hostil hacía Lunaria. Rara vez entablaban conversación y cuando lo hacían se reducía a unas escuetas frases o monosílabos. Mair aprovechó para mejorar su técnica con la espada con ayuda de Freija y Taira, que era apodada "la puñales" por ser una de las valquirias con mejor técnica en su uso. Odi cuidaba de Luna junto con Álex que llevaba y leía en voz alta los libros que encontraba en la biblioteca del Valhalla. Nikolai era el qué más distraído estaba, pasaba por la taberna todas las tardes a beberse un vaso de vino, iba a los salones de entrenamiento de la académia o estaba con las niñas viendo como Mair aprendía a usar su espada.  
En cuanto Lunaria estuvo en perfecto estado recogieron y se despidieron de los nuevos amigos que habían hecho allí. Todos esperaban en la puerta de la casa de Taira a Freija que estaba dentro despidiendose. Les había pedido a todos que se fueran, quería despedirse a solas.  
\- Podrías haber tardado un poco más en decir adiós - dijo Lunaria al ver a la valquiria salir de la casa - tan solo tenemos que salvar el mundo de una epidemia.  
\- Tu mejor no hables, que se te da bien quedarte callada.  
\- ¿Qué insinúas? - respondió la bruja a la defensiva.  
\- Nada, pongámonos en marcha. Tenemos que curar una epidemia ¿no?  
La mirada que Freija le dirigió a Lunaria mostraba un claro enfado hacía la bruja. Sin esperar reacción alguna comenzó a andar seguida del grupo que se había quedado estupefacto. Todos montaron sobre Odi, a excepción de Mair que iría volando al lado. No tardaron más que medía hora en llegar a la Ciudad Espectral. Tal y como Kirvarsterd les había dicho ese era su próximo destino. Odi aterrizo en una gran explanada en mitad de una ciudad completamente destruida y desolada. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, lleno de edificios de aspecto moderno completamente destrozados y una extraña niebla cubriéndolo todo. Parecía como si una gran bomba lo hubiese arrasado todo.  
\- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué hacemos en este vertedero? - preguntó Nikolai.  
\- Es ciudad espectral, en mi libro se explica que los seres que viven aquí son las almas de los humanos. - explicó Alex.  
\- No existen ¿Cuantas veces tendré que decirlo? - intervino Nikolai.  
\- ¡Fueron reales, son una leyenda! - se encaró Alex a Nikolai.  
\- Eh… chicos... Por favor... Dejaos de peleas y por favor contadme qué hacemos aquí. – les interrumpió Mair.  
\- Ya que el antídoto a la epidemia ha salido de un libro escrito por humanos estamos en el único sitio donde encontrarlos. - dijo Lunaria pasando entre Alex y Nikolai empujandolos para que se separasen.  
\- Investigad y si encontráis un fantasma avisad. Buscamos sobre todo a Xain, fue un exmiembro del Consejo y KirKir cree que puede saber algo sobre el tema.  
Todos empezaron a explorar por la zona en busca del fantasma en cuestión o cualquier otra pista que fuera de ayuda. Lunaria gruñó mientras se quejaba de lo que iba a costar encontrar un fantasma y sobre todo uno que estuviese dispuesto de hablar.  
\- Deja de quejarte pies pequeños y sé de utilidad. - refunfuñó Freija.  
\- ¡Tú esmirriada! - gritó Lunaria - ¡no te vuelvas a meter con mis pies!  
\- Pues úsalos para escudriñar la zona.  
En ese momento Odi cogió a Luna de la cintura y levantándola se la llevó a buscar algún fantasma al que interrogar antes de que pudiese lanzarse contra Freija. Tras horas de búsqueda e intentos de conversación con fangasmas huidizos el grupo se reunió de nuevo en la misma explanada donde habían aterrizado. Empezaron a montar allí un campamento cuando una extraña sombra se acercó a ellos. Inmediatamente todo el grupo se puso en guardia. El fantasma se quedó quieto, no se acercó ni un milímetro más al grupo. El ambiente se relajó y la sombra se acercó a la luz. No tenía forma alguna era solo una silueta con dos huecos que se sabían eran los ojos. Empezó a hablar con una voz temblorosa, era como un susurro escalofriante y firme.  
\- Buscáis información y lo único que haceis es perturbar nuestra tranquilidad. Preguntadme lo que queráis a mí, pero dejad de curiosear por aquí.  
\- Solo buscamos saber si quien escribió este libro está aquí - dijo Alex mostrándole el libro.  
\- Lo escribió un humano, ellos murieron hace mucho. No te puedo ayudar con eso ¿Algo más?  
\- No gracias. Sentimos haberle molestado nos iremos ya - intervino Lunaria.  
\- ¿Sabe algo de Xain? - preguntó Freija ignorando el comentario de Lunaria - Fue su representante en el Consejo.  
\- Xain es una vergüenza para nosotros, solo quería la destrucción de la paz y la supremacía de los fantasmas sobre el resto de naciones. Cuando se supo de su colaboración con la Mano Negra fue expulsado del Consejo y exiliado de nuestra ciudad para siempre. Y ahora tomaré la palabra de la hobit.  
Tras decir esto el fantasma empezó a retroceder y se perdió entre la oscuridad de la ciudad. Lunaria había intentado acortar la conversación, no quería que se mencionase a Xain y provocase de nuevo la aparición de la Mano Negra en la conversación. Freija miró a la bruja de forma dura, atravesándola con la mirada. Esta, notando unos ojos en su espalda se giró.  
\- ¿Quieres una foto para que puedas mirarla por las noches? – le preguntó a Freija.  
\- Déjate las bromas, tenemos que hablar seriamente. – la valquiria se puso frente a ella. – Escuché tu conversación con Kirvarsterd ¿qué es lo que Lucifer quiere de ti con tanto ahínco?  
\- Primero no me puedo creer que escuches conversaciones ajenas, eso es de muy mala educación. – Lunaria fingió reprenderla con el dedo. – Segundo, mis asuntos personales no son asunto tuyo.  
\- Lo son cuando interfieren con la misión.  
\- Venga chicas tranquilizaros. – dijo Nikolai – Tú misma lo viste Freija, Lucifer está colado hasta las trancas por Lunaria.  
\- Eso era una mentira. – Freija le ignoró por completo. – Los demonios no pueden amar.  
\- Bueno en ese caso será un misterio que jamás podrás resolver y ahora qué tal si... – Lunaria se giró queriendo dejar el tema pero Freija le agarró del brazo con un veloz movimiento. Ambas se quedaron mirándose un rato. – Suéltame el brazo. – la voz de Lunaria había dejado todo rastro de humor.  
\- No. – respondió Freija con firmeza.  
En apenas un segundo Lunaria movió la otra mano provocando un chorro de chispas dirigidas a la valquiria. Esta soltó el brazo de Lunaria y se echó hacia atrás mientras sacaba la espada. Las chipas se deshicieron con un simple mandoble de su arma y dirigió una mirada furiosa a Lunaria. La hobbit tan solo se espolsó el brazo como si tuviese polvo. Freija gruñó apretando los dientes y corrió hacia ella con la espada en alto. Lunaria abrió los ojos sorprendida de que la valquiria se abalanzase contra ella. Saltó hacia atrás esquivando un puñetazo de Freija que levantó un gran cráter en el suelo. Levantando dos dedos dibujo una línea frente a ella levantando una pared de fuego para detener los avances de la chica. No le sirvió de mucho porque Freija cruzó la pared de un salto protegida por su ropa de las llamas. Aprovechando que la hobbit no esperaba esto, Freija golpeo con un puñetazo a la hobbit echándola hacia atrás rodando.  
\- ¡Chicas parad! – gritó Mair tratando de detenerlas.  
\- Muy bien. – Lunaria se levantó como si no hubiese pasado nada. – Hasta aquí hemos llegado ¿quieres pelear? Peleemos. Pero cuando te patee tu trasero de valquiria no me vengas llorando luego.  
\- Basta de bravuconerías. – le contestó Freija. – Si gano me contarás lo que quiere Lucifer.  
Lunaria respondió con una carcajada y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Freija sonrió de medio lado y empezó a rodearla. Ahora que Lunaria estaba centrada atacarla directamente sería una estupidez. Empezó a acercarse poco a poco moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de despistar a Lunaria pero la chica solo le miraba con gesto ceñudo. Su estrategia se vio recompensada cuando la hobbit maldijo por lo bajo y alzó la mano hacia el cielo. Un gran rayo se cargó en su mano pero Freija aprovechó el momento para acercarse. Lunaria lanzó su hechizo justo a tiempo pero la valquiria era muy rápida y tan solo le rozó el hombro. Freija retrocedió apretando los dientes pero comprobando que no era algo grave. Aprovechando esto Lunaria dibujó un círculo con sus pies a su alrededor y sonrió con suficiencia. Sentándose en mitad de este cerró los ojos y se concentró sin pararse ni un minuto a mirar la Freija. La valquiria empezó a acercarse despacio observando el círculo con cuidado. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente Lunaria lanzó algo de tierra a sus ojos y dio un pisotón provocando que un trozo de tierra se levantase echando a Freija hacia atrás. La chica se levantó muy enfadada con la treta y cogió de nuevo su espada corriendo hacia Lunaria. Su acero chocó contra un escudo mágico alrededor de la bruja que salía de un nuevo círculo dibujado. La barrera parecía hecha de un cristal verde que brillaba con gran fuerza. Freija comenzó a golpearlo con la espada pero tan solo consiguió un leve temblor.  
La valquiria pego un chillido de frustración cuando su espada ganó una muesca. Miró con decisión a Lunaria quien tenía una expresión tranquila y un tanto aburrida. Aquello le hizo decidirse. Guardando la espada Freija cerró los ojos y dejó que su naturaleza de demonio saliese a relucir. Sus manos se convirtieron en unas garras de color violeta. El color subía por todos su brazos hasta rodearle el cuello como si fuesen pequeñas ramas. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros y unos colmillos sobresalieron de su boca. La expresión de Lunaria cambió a una de sorpresa cuando de un zarpazo Freija rompió su escudo en mil pedazos. La hobbit no tuvo apenas tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rival le agarró de la cabeza lanzándola contra un edificio. La pared se rompió cuando el cuerpo de esta chocó contra él mientras los escombros caían a su alrededor. Freija sonrió un poco pensando que aquello significaba la victoria. Sin embargo, de repente una gran corriente de aire apartó los escombros dejando ver a Lunaria. La bruja la miró con desprecio y se desenganchó la capa tirándola hacia un lado. Había decidido ir en serio.  
Freija empezó a correr hacia ella pero entonces Lunaria saltó hacia un lado esquivándola. Levantó su gorro y de él sacó una escoba. Montando sobre ella, Lunaria voló para poner algo de distancia mientras bebía una poción curativa. Tiró el frasco hacia Freija que lo rompió con un puñetazo. Lunaria se lanzó contra ella montada en su escoba invocando varias esferas de fuego que la rodearon convirtiéndola en un cohete. Chocó contra el estómago de Freija mientras esta trataba de detenerla hundiendo sus pies en el suelo. Un forcejeó comenzó cuando de repente Lunaria se desvió sobre Freija y apuntó a sus ojos. Provocando una chispa de luz, cegó momentáneamente a la valquiria que se alejó con un gruñido. Lunaria se alejó y aprovechó el tiempo para empezar a recitar un hechizo mientras hacía gestos con las manos. Freija se recuperó justo para ver cómo Lunaria se dividía en cuatro copias de sí. Estas empezaron a volar cruzándose entre ellas haciendo que la original se perdiera. Nikolai, Mair y Odi miraban sorprendidos como Freija agarraba varios escombros y se ponía a lanzarlos para hacer desvanecer las copias. Consiguió acertar a dos copias que se deshicieron con simplicidad cuando las otras dos empezaron a volar en círculos. En el cielo empezaron a formarse grandes nubes que hicieron caer varios rayos hacia la valquiria. Esta intentó guardar recaudo intentando pensar cual de ella era la verdadera cuando el gorro de una de ellas se puso a pitar.  
\- Lunaria necesito hablar contigo sobre… - la bruja sacó la bola de cristal de su gorro mientras Freija se deshacía de la otra copia.  
\- ¡Cállate KirKir estoy ocupada! – lanzó la bola hacia atrás sin prestar atención al elfo, pero afortunadamente Mair pudo cogerla a tiempo.  
\- ¿Pero qué ninfas está pasando? – preguntó la imagen del elfo desde el cristal.  
\- Lunaria se niega a decirle a Freija porque Lucifer está tan obsesionado con ella. – explicó Mair. – Y no sé muy bien cómo han empezado a pelear.  
\- ¿Y a qué estáis esperando? ¡Detenedlas!  
\- Y meternos en mitad de todo eso. – rio Nikolai. – No gracias, no quiero morir.  
\- ¿Os vais a quedar simplemente mirando?  
\- No, claro que no. – contestó el vampiro ofreciendo un paquete de palomitas al cristal. - ¿Quieres? Las ha hecho Odi.  
Mientras el elfo empezaba a gritarles sermones a los chicos y estos le ignoraban, Freija aprovechó que Lunaria estaba hablando con KirKir y cuando tiró la bola hacia atrás saltó enganchando a la bruja del pie. La valquiria la estampó contra el suelo con un fuerte golpe. La escoba, sin tener a su usuaria encima, cayó hacia el suelo como si fuese una escoba normal. Lunaria no tuvo tiempo de recuperarla porque sin soltarla Freija empezó a balancearla y estamparla de un lado a otro mientras la hobbit chillaba. Tras un par de golpes Freija volvió a lanzarla contra el suelo. Lunaria la miró con un hilillo de sangre resbalando por su cara. Bajo el impulso de su sangre demoniaca, Freija no pensó en dejarle tiempo a Lunaria para recuperarse. Si le dabas suficiente tiempo a un mago para invocar hechizos poderosos estabas perdida, para acabar con ellos era necesario ser rápido. Y Freija era rápida. Acercándose con grandes zancadas, Freija empezó a golpear a Lunaria con veloces puñetazos. La bruja logró detener unos pocos invocando pequeños escudos pero no pudo impedir recibir gran parte de los golpes. Tras varios combos Freija agarró el brazo de Lunaria y lo retorció haciendo que la hobbit chillara. De repente, una gran fuerza empujó a Freija hacia atrás. Lunaria estiró su brazo haciendo que se recolocase solo mientras sus heridas se curaban. Susurro algo por lo bajo una especie de runas negras aparecieron en sus muñecas. La bruja se quedó completamente quieta por lo que Freija aprovechó para volver a la cargar contra ella. Le golpeó esta vez en el estómago con la rodilla y a continuación le dio un puñetazo en la cara. El cuerpo de Lunaria cedió como si no estuviese poniendo resistencia alguna.  
Fue entonces cuando Odi dejó caer las palomitas notando lo que Lunaria estaba haciendo. Después de golpearla varias veces, el cuerpo de Lunaria estaba lleno de moratones cuando el cuerpo de Freija quedó completamente paralizado. La valquiria notó una potente magia rodeándola y descubrió varias esferas de fuego negro suspendidas en el aire a punto de caer sobre ella. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la mirada desenfocada de Lunaria y como las runas empezaban a moverse por sus muñecas. La hobbit levantó los dos brazos y dos círculos negros comenzaron a rodear las runas mientras susurraba unas palabras en un idioma desconocido. Freija empezó a luchar contra el hechizo paralizante poco a poco. Justo cuando ambas iban a colisionar, Odi empujó a Lunaria hacia abajo apartándola de la trayectoria de la garra de Freija.  
\- ¡Luna para! – el hechizo comenzó a deshacerse mientras Odi zarandeaba a la bruja. - ¿Qué gigantes estabas tratando de hacer? ¡Me prometiste que no usarías esa magia otra vez!  
\- Tranquilízate Odi. – las runas habían desaparecido y Lunaria volvió a la normalidad. – Tan solo había liberado dos sellos, no iba a matarla. Solo iba a dolerle un montón.  
\- Sí y también podría haberte denunciado al consejo. – le susurró el dragón sin que los demás le escucharan. – Tienes suerte de que ninguno de ellos conozca de magia negra.  
\- Bueno parece que eso ha sido un empate. – interrumpió Alexandrite mirando a Lunaria de forma extraña.  
\- De eso nada. – Freija volvió también a la normalidad y empezó a caminar hacia ellos. – Quiero que me digas la verdad.  
\- Por última vez no es asunto… - empezó a rechistar Lunaria.  
\- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Mair haciendo que todos se callaran. – Sois compañeras por amor de los ángeles además de supuestamente adultas, comportaros como tal.  
\- Vaya, el hada tiene carácter. – bromeó Lunaria sin darse cuenta del humor de la situación.  
\- ¡Cállate de una vez Luna! – la bruja se giró extrañada hacia Odi quien estaba obviamente enfadado. – Muy bien si ella no lo cuenta lo haré yo. Os diré porque Lucifer está obsesionado con Lunaria.


	11. Una larga travesía

La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. Hacía rato que la noche había caído en Ciudad Espectral y el frio era cada vez más intenso, la nación a la caída del sol se convertía en un páramo helado. Nicolai y Mair habían recogido algunos restos de madera y hierbajos que gracias a Odi prendieron creando una pequeña hoguera alrededor de la cual se acomodaron. Freija estaba apartada del grupo lo suficientemente cerca como para que le llegara el calor pero no tanto como para formar parte de la conversación. Odarodnogard tras encender la fogata se había llevado a Lunaria a una esquina.   
¡Es mi vida! - gritaba Lunaria todavía sulfurada - ¡No eres quién para contar nada!   
Luna, hace un buen rato que acabó la pelea, relajate y hablemos. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que es hora de que lo sepan.  
¡Me relajaré cuando quiera! Y tú no tienes derecho a llamarme Luna, no ahora - le dijo amenazándole con el dedo.  
No eliges cuando soy o cuando dejo de ser tu amigo, lo soy siempre y te guste más o menos haré lo que sea mejor para tí. Ya lo hice una vez ¿Recuerdas?  
No es que me dejes olvidarlo.  
Lunaria intentó alejarse y evadir el tema, estaba harta de que siempre le recordasen un error que cometió hace mucho tiempo cuando todavía era una cria y solo el rencor dirigía sus decisiones. Ahora era adulta y la maga más poderosa conocida, no tenían que seguir cuidando de ella.  
Luna... Ellos también son tus amigos ahora...  
Tu mismo lo has dicho, forman parte de mi vida ahora, cosa que no les hace mis amigos - dijo enfatizando la última palabra -. Y eso pertenece a mi pasado, es decir, no es de su incumbencia.  
Tu pasado por desgracia es largo y todavía repercute en tu presente. Algún día todo lo relacionado con Lucifer, el como os conocisteis o el que busca de ti se olvidará y entonces todo habrá acabado. Pero hasta entonces, deja que tus amigos te ayuden.  
La única respuesta que recibió Odi fue algo parecido a un gruñido. El dragón sabía muy bien que estaba jugando con fuego. Lunaria tenía su pasado sellado con mil cerrojos y no iba a dejar que cualquiera lo supiera. Odi lo comprendía mejor que nadie pero sus compañeros no confiarían en ellos si por lo menos no dejaban algo de información al descubierto.  
Les contaré lo imprescindible, solo eso. Lo prometo.  
Odarodnogard dejó a Lunaria allí y se dirigió de nuevo al grupo. La bruja apretó los puños con el conocimiento de que no podía detenerlo. Antes siquiera de poder acomodarse al lado del fuego Freija se plantó delante de él. No necesitaba que esta le dijera nada, sabía perfectamente que es lo que quería. Al igual que el resto de compañeros, aunque en ellos no fuese tan evidente, quería conocer lo que era tan importante, ese secreto que ponía en peligro a Lunaria y por tanto la misión. Odi se sentó tranquilo sin articular palabra, Freija le imitó sentándose a su lado.   
No es tanto como os imagináis - comenzó a decir Odarodnogard con un tono solemne -. Todos sabéis que hay demonios que se alimentan de almas, engañan y engatusan a sus víctimas haciéndoles creer que están enamorados. A veces, el deseo por el alma de otro ser se convierte en amor o simplemente en algún extraño sentimiento de cariño que impide al depredador terminar con su presa una vez ya cazada. Sin embargo, estos son casos únicos y muy pocas veces ha pasado, se podrían contar con las garras de una pezuña de dragón. Lunaria fue víctima, o en parte, de Lucifer.  
¿A qué te refieres con ello? – preguntó Freija.  
Hace muchos años se conocieron y tuvieron una relación… o algo así – Odarodnogard obvió la mirada llena de preguntas de la valquiria -. Lunaria acabó rodeada de malas influencias. Cuando Kirvarsterd y yo la conocimos y sacamos de ese ambiente Lucifer fue el único que la persiguió empeñado en obtener el alma de Luna y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que la mate.  
Así que en realidad Lucifer no está enamorado de Lunaria sino que quiere matarla – dijo Nikolai.  
No exactamente – contestó Odi -. Lucifer está completamente obsesionado con obtener el alma de Lunaria. Por lo visto la mezcla de razas hace que sea deliciosa o algo así. Lo único que hace que Lucifer no la mate son los Acuerdos y la posición de Kirvarsterd.  
Pero no parece propio de Lunaria asustarse porque Lucifer quiera matarla – pensó Alex.  
Es complicado – Odi hizo una mueca - ¿Sabéis cuantas personas quieren ver a Lunaria muerta? Ella tiene incluso apuestas con gente que quiere matarla para ven cuando lo hacen – ninguno se sorprendió demasiado -. El problema no es que quiera matarla, sino que quiere comerse su alma. Cuando uno muere su alma va al cielo o al infierno, o se queda anclada en la Ciudad Espectral. Pero si Lucifer se come su alma Lunaria no tendría ninguna elección. Su alma sería destruida.  
Una vez acabada la historia nadie pronunció palabra, el silencio y un sentimiento de incomodidad impregnó el aire. Odarodnogard evaluaba la situación intentando decidir si había hecho bien al contar aquel secreto, mientras tanto el resto daba vueltas a la idea de que el demonio solo buscaba asesinar a la que para algunos se había convertido en una amiga. Mair empezó a llorar en silencio, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y caían sobre la ligera tela de la falda de su vestido.   
No vale la pena llorar, eso no solucionará nada - dijo distraído Nikolai a la vez que se ponía en pie y estiraba la espalda - además... ¿Como es el dicho ese? El de "mala arpía nunca muere" y ella es una híbrido así que no hay de que preocuparse.   
Es una buena guerrera y no esta sola, somos un equipo y mientras lo seamos nadie esta solo. Una soldado no abandona a nadie de su equipo, ni aunque este sea su mayor enemigo - intervino Freija con voz estoica.   
Te equivocas - respondió Lunaria que salía de la maleza y se reunía con el grupo de nuevo - soy una maga, la más poderosa. Y tened todos claro que no necesito que nadie me cuide soy perfectamente autosuficiente para resolver mis asuntos.   
Tras decir esto se sentó haciendo un gesto dramático con su capa. Observó a cada uno de su grupo y en especial a Odi a quien dedicó una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible la cual el dragón respondió que la más amplia sonrisa que podía mostrar enseñando cada uno de sus colmillos. Lunaria seguía malhumorada aunque no se notaba mucha diferencia con su carácter natural. Junto a ella estaba sentada Freija que escuchaba la conversación de Mair que había dejado de llorar y reía junto con Odi y Alex. Lunaria y Freija hacia rato que no decían nada, simplemente estaban sentadas alrededor de la hoguera.  
¿Es que aquí no se cena? - preguntó Lunaria sorprendiendo a todos - ¡tengo más hambre que un ogro a dieta!  
Nikolai ha ido a cazar - respondió Mair alegre levantándose y abrazando a Lunaria - ¡¡Me alegra tanto que ya no estés enfadada!!  
¡APARTA! - gruñó Lunaria - A mí no se me abraza - la apartó y cogiéndola de los hombros y mirandola fijamente le dijo -. Si de verdad me quieres, recuerda una cosa; a mi el amor de me demuestra con comida ¿Entendido?   
¡Sí! - respondió Mair abrazándola de nuevo.  
La cara que Lunaria puso como respuesta al abrazo y el hecho de que rápidamente Mair se alejara como si hubiera cometido un crimen causó la risa del resto del grupo, a la que incluso Mair y Lunaria se unieron. Nikolai no tardó mucho en llegar con un par de presas desangradas que pronto prepararon y cocinaron. El resto de la noche fue bastante tranquila aunque todavía se notaba algo de tensión. Tras cenar Odarodnogard volvió a su forma natural y Luna se acurrucó bajo una de sus alas mientras los demás se acostaron y taparon con mantas lo más cerca que podían se Odi. Aprovechando que nadie le escuchaba Lunaria le susurró a Odi en el oído.  
¿Les has contado solo lo de Lucifer?  
Sabes que sí, has estado escuchando todo el tiempo.  
Y yo que me pensaba que eras un dragón retrasado – sonrió.  
No te preocupes, sabes que tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

Una pequeña explosión en lo alto del cielo resonó por toda Ilarinel de la cual surgieron unas lucecillas de diversos colores representando cada una de las naciones. Así se daba comienzo a una semana de vacaciones en toda Ilarinel donde se conmemoraba el inicio de la paz entre naciones, unas fiestas llamadas fêtineles. Odarodnogard se levantó alterado por el ruido despertando a su vez al resto, excepto a Lunaria que seguía durmiendo como un troll. Cuando la despertaron, o consiguieron despertar mejor dicho, ya estaba todo listo para continuar el viaje. Lunaria adormecida todavía hizo el amago de subirse a lomos de Odi el cual estaba en su forma antropomorfa.   
Lunaria, vamos a ir andando - dijo Freija colgándose la mochila a la espalda.   
¿Pero por qué? ¿Tanto me odias que me quieres hacer andar sin tan siquiera desayunar?   
Freija le lanzó un pequeño paquete que Lunaria desenvolvió y al ver lo que contenía sus ojos emoezaron a brillar. Había un pequeño panecillo todavía caliente con mantequilla de hadas, la más dulce y sabrosa de toda Ilarinel. Era lo que habían estado desayunando todos los días y aun asi se emocionaba cada vez que lo veía.   
Esto no hace que te odie menos por hacerme andar, tenlo claro esmirriada - dijo Lunaria metiéndose un bocado en la boca.   
Freija puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a andar en dirección al Cielo. Aquel era el único lugar donde podrían comprobar que era cierto que Xain había sido desterrado. Pero para llegar tendrían que atravesar las Grutas de los Ogros y aquello no era algo sencillo.  
Frei - la llamó Mair - ¿Porqué no vamos volando? Odi ya esta bien.   
Han comenzado las fêtines y todos los seres voladores tienen prohibido volar para evitar accidentes. Un Ilarineano podría lanzar en cualquier momento un polvorin y darle a alguien.  
¿Y eso no es peligroso?   
Si hadita, pero son fiestas. Mientras no vueles todo irá bien – contestó Nikolai.  
Caminaron en silencio mientras Lunaria se acabó el desayuno. Andaban en grupo uno tras otro. Mair miraba todo con detenimiento intentando capturar todo tipo de detalles en su memoria. Tras ella Odi y Alex mantenían una relajada conversación. Nikolai andaba con cuidado escondido bajo su sombrilla mientras la Hobbit hacía comentarios irónicos sobre ello, y finalmente Freija que iba en cabeza sin hablar con nadie. De repente, sin saber muy bien como se vieron totalmente rodeados de fantasmas, eran todos iguales a simple vista, formas eteras que parecían unirse entre si creando una barrera.  
Nos dicen que preguntáis por Xain. Ese tema no es de su incumbencia, vayanse ya de nuestra nación - dijeron todos a la vez.  
Es lo que intentamos - respondió Lunaria  
Si nos dejan pasar no duden que nos iremos cuanto antes - continuo Freija  
No creemos lo que dicen, ya lo dijeron antes y no se fueron. Han perdido su oportunidad.   
Los fantasmas empezaron a dar vueltas cada vez más rápido. Una nube de polvo empezó a levantarse del suelo axfisiando a todos que poco a poco empezaron a caer al suelo tosiendo, con el aire la sombrilla de Nikolai salió volando quien empezo a quemarse con el sol. Mair intentó atacar con su espada si éxito, atravesando los cuerpos de los fantasmas sin causarles ningún daño. Freija y Lunaria se miraron ambas en el suelo casi sin aire.  
Pensaba que eras la guerrera más fuerte de todas - comentó Lunaria.  
Yo creía que eras tu la maga más poderosa - replicó Freija.   
Ambas asintieron a la vez y con dificultad se pusieron en pie con la intención de atacar. Lunaria liberó uno de sus sellos y Freija sacó sus armas y se colocó en posición de ataque, los fantasmas empezaron entonces a girar más rápido creando un tunel de aire mayor y levantando más la tierra del suelo haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo desmayadas. 

Odarodnogard fue el primero en despertarse, el resto seguían en el suelo desmayados y todas sus pertenencias esparciadas al rededor de ellos. Empezaba a caer la noche pero todavía quedaba algo de sol así que lo primero que hizo fue trasformarse en dragón y llevar a Nikolai a la sombra de una enorme roca para que no se quemase más. Cuando volvió para despertar al resto se encontró a un fantasma allí, sin pensarlo dos veces agachó el morro y las patas traseras y tensó la cola además de empezar a formar una bola de fuego entre sus fauces.   
No voy a atacaros, soy el representante de los fantasmas. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no volveis a cruzar la frontera.   
Euqata ortseuv ed aramrofni sel es euq y Consejo led sodaivne somos euq rebas siebed orep, somerah ol on.   
(No lo haremos, pero debéis saber que somos enviados del Consejo y que se les informará de vuestro ataque.)   
Esperaba que me hablaras en el idioma de las naciones, para que te pudiera entender al igual que hago yo contigo. Pero veo que eres un ser rencoroso. Ya os hemos advertido, no volvais.  
Tras decir eso se marchó, Odarodnogard esperó en posición de ataque hasta estar seguro de que el fantasma de había ido. Tras asegurarse de que estaban a salvo despertó a los demás, estos se levantaron y recogieron sus pertenencias. Los fantasmas los habían arrastrado con el torbellino hasta la nación de los ogros por lo que decidieron buscar algún túnel abandonado en el que resguardarse y pasar la noche. Hasta que no desapareció cualquier rastro de luz solar Nikolai de nego a salir de la sombra que le proporcionaba el saliente donde Odi le había llevado. Los ogros eran eres nocturnos por lo que tuvieron que hacer guardias para proteger el mini campamento que habían montado en una pequeña cueva no muy profunda. Esta se encontraba a apenas cuatro metros de altura escalando la enorme montaña rocosa que era la nación entera. Finalmente todos se quedaron dormidos y al despertar el medio día había pasado. Freija, la última que había hecho guardia, se despertó alterada al notar una atenta mirada sobre ella. Al abrir los ojos un pequeño ser de piel grisácea y pantalones azules la estaba mirando atentamente, no era muy alto sin embargo era robusto y tosco. Su cuerpo era una bola redonda de la cual salían dos brazos regordetes y unas piernas muy cortas, su cabeza era calva y redonda y parecía pegada al tronco directamente. Unos enormes ojos marrones sin pupila que no parpadeaban la hacían sentir cada vez más incómoda bajo su atenta mirada. Freija estiró el brazo lentamente hacia atrás en busca de una de sus espadas aunque en aquel momento cualquier arma le valía. Una extraña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del ser. Freija saltó y le apuntó con lo primero que encontró para intentar defenderse. El pequeño ser seguía sin moverse un ápice, por lo que Freija se levantó lentamente sin dejar de apuntarle y bajando poco a poco el improvisada arma. Cuando estuvo totalmente erguida vio que el ogro no era mucho más alto que su rodilla. Debía de tratarse de un niño.  
¿Qué quieres? – preguntó ella muy altiva.  
Jefe querer ver.  
Freija intentó controlar el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Los ogros no eran precisamente la raza más apreciada de todos. Toscos y no muy inteligentes, apenas podían hablar y se entendían mejor con los puños. Había sido una de las últimas naciones en firmar los Acuerdos junto con el Infierno, pero por motivos muy diferentes. Mientras el Infierno tan solo había firmado los Acuerdos como un método de autoprotección, los ogros simplemente no habían conseguido comprender a gran parte de los mensajeros. Finalmente gracias a una par de ilustrados de la raza, el Consejo había convencido a los ogros de firmar. Si bien era cierto que tenían los mismos privilegios que cualquier otra nación, también lo era que los ogros no parecían saber utilizarlos y todavía se les consideraba una nación hostil a la que era mejor no acercarse. A esto se le sumaba que tampoco era un lugar agradable. En la superficie no había absolutamente nada y la ciudad se encontraba bajo tierra, razón por la cual se había llamado a la nación los Túneles de los Ogros.   
Freija decidió despertar a los demás y les aviso de ante mano de que tuviesen sus armas a mano. Uno nunca debía fiarse demasiado de los ogros. El pequeño ogro los llevo a través de los túneles oscuros y malolientes hasta una gruta mucho más grande. Esta estaba iluminada, al igual que los túneles, por pequeñas antorchas. Allí había varios ogros y ogras chillándose los unos a los otros mientras los pequeños jugaban a pegarse con mazos enormes. Mair se quedó bastante sorprendida por lo diferente que era ese lugar al Bosque Feérico. Mientras que en su bosque natal las hadas siempre volaban en libertad, aquellas criaturas preferían esconderse en el subsuelo. El pequeño les llevó hasta un ogro de gran tamaño con unas gafas de aviador en su cabeza. Lunaria lo miró casi sin parpadear y se echó a reír de inmediato mientras Odi observaba con la boca abierta.  
¡Ferrola! – exclamó la bruja - ¿Qué demonios haces tú como líder de los ogros?  
Creía que te habían decapitado – se sorprendió Odi.   
Vaya pero si ser bruja y dragón – el ogro se rio con fuerza -. A Ferrola colgarlo pero Ferrola matar líder y ahora ser político. Dar más dinero que mercenario.   
¿Entonces te quito de la apuesta? – preguntó Lunaria – Que pena eras de los pocos que intentaban asesinarme que me caían bien.  
No preocupar, pronto Ferrola matar bruja – Lunaria y el ogro empezaron a reír como si un chiste privado se tratase.  
Así que este es uno de los que van tras Lunaria – comentó Alex.  
Algo así. Lunaria le vendió un veneno a un ogro que después causo la muerte de uno de los líderes de los túneles. Ferrola es un mercenario que mandaron a matarla – explicó Odi.  
Creía que vender venenos era ilegal – comentó Freija.  
Digamos que venderlo hecho si lo es, pero nada te impide vender los ingredientes – interrumpió Lunaria.  
¿Qué querer bruja y dragón aquí? – preguntó Ferrola.  
Vamos hacia el Cielo por orden del Consejo, pensábamos usar el túnel del oeste para salir a Metamorcity.  
Bien, bien, Ferrola ayuda a bruja y dragón – el ogro movió una mano para que se acercaran un par de soldados -. Ferrola ordena acompañar bruja y dragón a Metamorcity.   
Lunaria agradeció su ayuda al ogro mientras este seguía riéndose. Odi revisó a los soldados que les rodeaban al igual que Freija. No parecían excesivamente peligroso pero ninguno alejo la mano de sus armas. Los guardias de Ferrola los acompañaron por uno de los túneles meridionales mientras el líder se despedía de ellos con un efusivo saludo. Tan pronto como estuvieron un poco alejados Lunaria y Odi se adelantaron para acercarse a su grupo.  
Estad alerta, lo más probable es que nos tiendan una trampa – dijo Odi.  
¿Pero no erais amigos ahora? – preguntó confundida Mair.  
Ferrola es un mercenario – explicó Lunaria -. Los mercenarios no tienen amigos. Si hay alguien que quiere nuestra cabeza no dudará ni un segundo en vendernos.  
Que yo sepa solo hay una persona aquí a la que quieran – dijo Nikolai mirando a la hobbit.  
Ya hemos sido atacados otras veces, suponer que Lunaria es el único objetivo es ser demasiado confiado – le cortó Freija.  
Lo que la valquiria no mencionaba era que en cierto sentido necesitaban la ayuda de los ogros. Los túneles cambiaban constantemente y era muy difícil perderse en el entramado que formaban. Tener a unos ogros que los guiasen acotaría tiempo y esfuerzo. Alex conocía bien a aquella raza y sabía que no se atreverían a entablar combate por el día, y menos tan cerca de la gruta principal. Lo más seguro era que los emboscasen a la noche siguiente. Compartió esta información a susurros con el resto del grupo quien asintió con fuerza. El grupo de ogros decidió hacer una parada tras muchas horas de camino para poder descansar, explicando que continuarían a la mañana siguiente. Muchos no comprendía como los ogros podían diferenciar entre mañana y noche entre los túneles pero Mair pronto comprendió que se trababa de una simple cuestión de instinto por parte de la raza. Hicieron patrulla toda la noche cambiando a cada hora para que todos pudieran descansar. A la mañana siguiente, el grupo continuó el camino por los túneles guiados por los ogros. La mañana pasó sin ningún altercado y de nuevo se detuvieron a comer. La comida de los ogros tampoco era especialmente sabrosa pero todos comprendían que algunas veces no podían obtener buena comida. Todos menos Lunaria obviamente, que acabo encantando su plato de comida por la espalda para convertirla en tortitas.  
De nuevo empezaron la travesía por el túnel alumbrado por antorchas. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que el grupo notó que los ogros iban descendiendo el ritmo. De repente, un fuerte aire recorrió todo el túnel apagando las antorchas que alumbraran el lugar. El grupo se quedó completamente a oscuras sin ser capaz de ver nada pero si escucharon los pasos de los ogros alejándose a la vez que otros se acercaban.   
Maldita sea no puedo ver nada – se quejó Freija intentando buscar algo que aportase luz.  
Yo tampoco – se quejó Mair.  
No os preocupéis yo os cubro – Nikolai se adelantó usando sus ojos para ver en la oscuridad.  
Déjame la defensa a mí entonces – Lunaria transformó sus ojos para que pudiesen ver en la oscuridad -. Odi enciende las antorchas.  
No puedo – dijo el dragón -. Cada vez que trató de hacerlo un viento corre.  
Un encantamiento de ceguera – identificó Alex.  
En ese caso me encargaré yo de todo – gritó Nikolai.  
Lunaria asintió con el conocimiento que Nikolai podía verla a través de la oscuridad. Concentrándose rompió su primer sello y empezó a dibujar un círculo de defensa en el suelo. Mientras tanto Nikolai esperó a la entrada del túnel mientras escuchaba algunos pasos acercándose. Frente a él apareció una mujer alta y esbelta con una larga melena negra recogida en una coleta y ojos de pantera. Los colmillos de su boca sobresalían hacia arriba en vez de hacia abajo. Vestía una chaqueta de piel negra con unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color y por detrás se podía ver la cola de una pantera.  
Vaya, así que una metamorfa – sonrió Nikolai -. Pantera ¿verdad?  
Puedes llamarme así si quieres guapito – contestó con una risita.  
Vas a sacarme los colores – siguió la broma el vampiro.  
Créeme, pretendo sacarte algo más.  
Con una rapidez que sorprendió al vampiro, la mujer se abalanzo contra él tratando de arañarle con sus uñas. Nikolai apenas la esquivó gracias a sus reflejos. Con un salto hacia atrás, Pantera sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón mientras sonreía de forma peligrosa. Nikolai aceptó el reto y se puso a la defensiva. Pantera se adelantó con el cuchillo en mano pero Nikolai giró hacia la derecha. Golpeó con una patada el estómago de la mujer con su fuerza. Pantera salió disparada y se chocó contra una de las paredes del túnel. Ante su sorpresa, la mujer tan solo rio animada y se levantó como si no hubiese sido nada. Ambos comenzaron a pelear más en serio, con Pantera intentando acuchillar a Nikolai y este esquivando y asestando fuertes golpes a su enemigo. El vampiro empezó a notar que pasaba algo extraño tras lanzar de nuevo a Pantera contra una pared. Los vampiros eran una de las razas con más fuerza física de Ilarinel y sin embargo sus golpes no parecían tener efecto en Pantera.   
Tú no eres una simple metamorfa – declaró Nikolai.  
Que listo eres guapito – Pantera le dedicó una sonrisa pícara - ¿Eres el príncipe Nikolai no? Quizás deberíais retiraros su majestad, no me gustaría dañar esa preciosa cara.  
Es un verdadero cumplido pero no creo que pueda hacer eso.  
No me vengas con lecciones morales principito. Tú tan solo estás en esto por tu hermana ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que tengo un antídoto total?  
¿Cómo?  
Como oyes – sacó una pequeña botellita -. Esto es un antídoto para la epidemia. No un remedio eventual como el que habéis creado sino un verdadero antídoto. Si te mueves y me dejas acabar con tu grupo te lo daré.  
Nikolai pensó en un momento en el rostro de Arabella. Pensó en su sonrisa y en su cálida mano en su cabeza cada vez que hacía alguna trastada. Recordó cómo le leía cuentos de pequeño, como siempre tenía una palabra amable para él cuando los demás solo sentían desprecio por el príncipe rebelde. Arabella era la persona más importante para él, era la única que de verdad creía que él podía hacer algo importante. La única que le veía por lo que era, y no por lo que aparentaba ser.   
En otra ocasión hubiese cogido ese vial y me hubiese marchado – dijo Nikolai -. Pero me temo que ya no soy el mismo. Si hiciese algo así Arabella jamás me lo perdonaría. Además, lo creas o no, estoy empezando a cogerle cariño a esta gente.  
Quien lo iba a decir, un vampiro que aprecia otras razas. Lo próximo que oiga es un hobbit que rechaza comida.  
Pantera no perdió mucho tiempo una vez que era obvio que la conversación había acabado. Abalanzándose con gran rapidez golpeo a Nikolai en el pecho con sus dos piernas. El vampiro salió literalmente volando pero pudo estabilizarse y frenar un poco. El impulso le llevó cerca del grupo y observó como una esfera protectora los envolvía mientras Lunaria estaba en el centro susurrando unas palabras misteriosas.  
Tú, unicornio – llamó a Alex - ¿Eres inteligente no? Entonces necesito tu ayuda ¿Cómo es posible que un metamorfo aguante mis golpes?  
Eso no debería ser posible – pensó Alex rascándose la cabeza -. A no ser… ¡Dromania!  
Eso es imposible – dijo Odi -. La Dromania está prohibida desde las guerras.  
¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Mair.  
La Dromania era una droga que las razas monstruosas usaban en la guerra. Les daba una gran resistencia y poder – explicó Freija.  
¿Y cómo arpías la derroto?  
Malas noticias guapito – Pantera apareció con una gran sonrisa – No puedes.  
Acto seguido la mujer le golpeó con un puñetazo en la cara que tiró a Nikolai hacia atrás. Este pensaba que iba a chocarse con la esfera de protección pero esta se abrió para dejarlo entrar. Pantera chocó su puño contra la superficie mirando a Lunaria con gran odio.  
Tu escudo no durara mucho – rio la mujer.  
Tu encantamiento de ceguera tampoco – Pantera se quedó parada ante las palabras de la bruja -. Puede que tú no lo estés haciendo pero notó la magia de tu amigo, no creo que le quede mucho. Y una vez que Odi pueda encender las antorchas Freija va a patearte el trasero.  
La hobbit miró con desafió a la metamorfa esperando que esto le hiciese retroceder. Sin embargo, la mujer la ignoró y fijó su mirada en Freija, adivinando por lo que había dicho la bruja que aquella era la valquiria. Freija no podía ver en la oscuridad pero si notó como unos ojos se clavaban en ella y puso su mano en la espada lista para actuar si notaba algo extraño.   
Veremos a ver si eso es cierto – dijo Pantera con una extraña sonrisa.  
A continuación, la mujer se alejó algo del escudo de Lunaria y sacó de uno de sus muchos bolsillos una especie de relicario. Se escucharon de nuevo unos pasos y apareció otro metamorfo con orejas de ratón. Nikolai supo enseguida que aquel era el brujo que estaba haciendo el encantamiento de ceguera a juzgar por el talismán que llevaba en las manos. El hombre ratón invocó una pequeña llama y la puso bajo el relicario. Ante la sorpresa de todos, el escudo de Lunaria cayó en apenas unos segundo y la hobbit empezó a revolverse en el suelo. Nikolai ya veía como Pantera se empezaba a acercar a Freija pero no iba a llegar a tiempo. De repente, un haz de luz cruzó la oscuridad del túnel. Mair había sacado su espada angelical y con un fuerte golpe la calvó en el suelo. Este empezó a quebrarse ya temblar causando un pequeño terremoto. El túnel empezó a colapsarse mientras aprovechaban para coger a Lunaria y huir. El túnel se derrumbó dejando a Pantera a un lado mientras el grupo se marchaba hacia el otro lado guiados por Nikolai. En apenas unas horas consiguieron salir fuera de los túneles. Frente a ello observaron la gran ciudad de Metamorcity.  
Has estado muy bien hadita – comentó Nikolai revolviendo el pelo de Mair.  
Aunque la próxima vez ten más cuidado – dijo Alex -. Podrías haberte hecho daño.  
¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Freija todavía un poco confundida.  
Una metamorfa pantera nos ha atacado. Creo que Metamorcity no es segura – dijo Nikolai -. Además creo que allí están creando el antídoto.  
Eso no es importante ahora – gritó Odi -. Lunaria dime algo por favor.  
Cállate de una vez, estoy bien – gruñó la chica -. Lo que no sé es cómo han conseguido mi sangre.  
¿Tu sangre?  
Ese maldito relicario – gruño otra vez -. Ha conseguido anular mi poder por un momento. No tienes de qué preocuparte, ahora que lo sé no volverán a pillarme desprevenida – se levantó con algo de dificultad -. Pero vayamos a cosas menos importantes ¿qué es eso de un antídoto?  
Pantera me lo ha ofrecido a cambio de entregaros – explicó Nikolai -. Lo más seguro es que estén fabricándolo en Metamorcity junto con la Dromania.  
¿Por qué no lo aceptaste? – preguntó Alex entonces – Tu hermana está enferma, podrías haberla ayudado.  
Quizás, pero eso no hubiese hecho a Arabella feliz. Ella siempre ha sido la única que creía en mí, no me parecía bien conseguir el antídoto de esta forma.  
Desde luego has cambiado – comentó Freija.  
No tanto, sigue siendo un principito – gruñó Lunaria.  
El grupo no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de la hobbit. Mair observó a cada uno de los integrantes de su grupo sintiendo una extraña calidez en su corazón. Quizás ya no tuviera una familia como antes, pero había ganado otra.


	12. Metamorcity

Metamorcity era la ciudad más grande de todo Ilarinel y también una de las naciones más prosperas. Todos los edificios estaban hechos del mismo ladrillo de un color plateado claro. Las puertas y barandillas hechas de hierro negro forjado con complicadas y barrocas formas decorativas que diferían unas de otras, aunque todas seguían un estilo similar ninguna era igual a la del edificio anterior. Algunos de los balcones tenían pequeñas mesas con sillas y otros pequeñas flores de colores alegres. Los adoquines del suelo eran de un tono rosado y formaban un dibujo en espiral que se unía en el centro de la calle. Entraron en la ciudad cautelosamente, todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso a pesar de que la calle estaba repleta de gente. A su paso los ciudadanos de Metamorcity, para los cuales no había gentilicio, se apartaban y callaban fijando sus miradas en ellos. Daba igual que fuera un niño jugando o un adulto en mitad de sus quehaceres, todos y cada uno de ellos detenían su tarea para contemplar a los recién llegados.   
\- Deberíamos buscar algún sitio donde hospedarnos mientras que estemos aquí ¿no creéis? - preguntó Mair.  
\- Cierto. Investigaremos la ciudad en grupos buscando un hostal donde quedarnos, pero antes de todo y lo más importante que debemos buscar es un buen sitio para comer – dijo Lunaria –. Estoy harta ya de esa comida sabor papel que nos da la valquiria cada mañana para desayunar.   
Freija puso los ojos en blanco, no creía que esa fuera la máxima prioridad sin embargo aceptó de buena gana la idea de la bruja ya que ella también estaba harta de comer siempre la misma insípida comida. Lunaria y Mair siguieron recto por la calle, Freija y Nikolai giraron a la derecha en la primera desviación que vieron mientras que Alex y Odi lo hacían hacia la izquierda. La situación fue idéntica para cada uno de los grupos, los ciudadanos seguían evadiéndolos y mirándolos de reojo los más disimulados. Los que no clavaban su mirada en ellos y no la apartaban hasta que se habían alejado un par de metros o hasta que les era imposible seguir controlándolos. Freija y Nikolai anduvieron sin rumbo exacto en busca de un hostal. Ninguno dijo nada y el silencio se convirtió en una atmosfera tensa. Distraídos con la incomodidad de la situación, sin darse cuenta llegaron a una zona de la ciudad donde las casas eran más viejas que en el resto de la ciudad y aunque se notaba que estaban habitadas, no había mucha gente por la calle. Al final de la calle había un edificio viejo pero en buenas condiciones que resultaba ser el hostal que buscaban. Se encaminaron de nuevo a la calle donde el grupo se había separado.  
\- ¿Crees que es un buen sitio? – dijo Nikolai.  
\- Estoy segura de que no lo es, espero que los demás encuentren algo mejor - Freija se quedó pensativa un rato y el silencio volvió a invadir el lugar.   
\- Por cierto…  
\- ¿Si? - dijo Nikolai distraído.  
\- Gracias por defendernos antes, actuaste como un guerrero y no como un individuo.   
\- Bueno… cualquiera habría hecho eso en mi lugar, nos guste o no ahora estamos juntos. Además no hace falta mucho para ser un guerrero - respondió Nikolai diciendo esto último con tono sarcástico.  
\- Si lo piensas bien, no fuiste tan bueno si lo fueras Pantera no se te habría escapado ¿no crees? - respondió Freija siguiéndole la broma a Nikolai.  
\- ¿Acaso tú habrías acabado con ella?   
\- ¿Lo dudas?  
\- Un poco si, al fin y al cabo no lo hiciste y la tuviste delante.  
\- ¡Esa vez no cuenta! No podía ver nada.  
\- Aaaah eso es irrelevante - dijo Nikolai sacándole la lengua.  
\- ¡Sí que cuenta! Además, me has visto luchar sabes que podría contra cualquiera.   
\- Y… ¿conmigo, podrías conmigo pequeña valquiria?  
\- ¿Me estas retando, acaso el gran príncipe Nikolai se atreve a luchar con una valquiria?  
\- Sin duda - respondió este parándose de repente frente a Freija cortándole el paso.  
Lo que había comenzado como un pequeño juego donde se tiraban pullitas de repente se había convertido en un juego que ella no entendía. Nikolai seguía ahí parado frente a ella a escasos centímetros y sin quitarle la vista de encima, no era amenazadora sin embargo por primera vez en muchos años Freija se sintió intimidada. No era porque le sacara una cabeza o porque la hubiera pillado totalmente desprevenida. Le intimidaba la forma en que la miraba: no era de respeto como la de sus alumnos o compañeras valquirias, ni de miedo como la de sus víctimas, o de compañerismo, ni siquiera se parecía a la extraña mirada que Lunaria le dirigía de vez en cuando entre un odio extremo y un relativo cariño. Era una mirada totalmente diferente que Freija no supo identificar, solo era consciente de que los intensos ojos rojos del vampiro no se apartaron durante el tiempo que estuvieron parados. Freija fijó sus ojos en los del vampiro y un cálido sentimiento la inundo, algo que le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien y eso la asustó. Freija se separó del vampiro de un salto y le rodeo para seguir y reencontrarse con los demás. Mientras Nikolai lucía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro Freija intento mostrar su expresión más estoica y seguir adelante. Pronto llegaron a la encrucijada donde debían encontrarse con los demás. Buscaron una esquina donde apoyarse que estuviera a la sombra y esperaron a los demás ahí.   
Lunaria y Mair recorrieron la calle entera rellenando el bolso de Lunaria de todos los alimentos que encontraban no siempre de las maneras más legales que existían. Mair se fijaba en los detalles de la ciudad distraída mientras la bruja hacía de las suyas. Las tiendas no eran más que casetas construidas en madera con un pequeño toldo encima. El vendedor se quedaba en el pequeño habitáculo tras el mostrador de todos sus productos y desde ahí atendía a todos los clientes. Era una ciudad preciosa donde la hegemonía el orden y la educación parecían gobernar sin embargo algo la hacía sentirse insegura allí.   
\- Luna ¿no crees que está mal? - preguntaba Mair en susurros obedeciendo las ordenes de la bruja y mientras esta pagaba tres piezas de una deliciosa y rara fruta ella recogía otras tres más a espaldas del tendero.   
\- Mair, pequeña hada ingenua, este hombre nos está timando, nosotras solo hacemos justicia y nos llevamos lo que pagamos - respondió Lunaria también en susurros.   
\- Pero Luna tú haces aparecer monedas con un movimiento de tu mano, te sobra el dinero ¿Qué más te da pagar todo lo que te pide?  
\- Pero no me da la gana de dejarme timar por un mulo atontado ¡Y no me llames Luna!   
\- Así que un mulo atontado eh…- dijo el tendero a la vez que adoptaba su forma natural.   
Luna y Mair salieron corriendo perseguidas por el mulo. El hombre que ya era grande y peludo de por sí y poseía una enorme cornamenta se había transformado en un animal de cuatro patas y ojos negros y pequeños que las perseguía por las calles de la ciudad dando cornadas a diestro y siniestro en vanos intentos de atraparlas. Lunaria utilizó un hechizo que las hizo invisibles para poder esconderse y huir. Todavía bajo el hechizo de invisibilidad y con el bolso repleto de ricos alimentos se encaminaron al cruce donde se encontrarían con el resto.   
Por su lado los únicos que no tuvieron ningún altercado fueron Odarodnogard y Alex. Para ellos la búsqueda se convirtió en un alegre paseo, hablaron se rieron e incluso pararon a tomar una taza de crema helada. Alex entró a una librería y quedo enamorado de un libro el cual Odi le regaló. Cuando se separaron de la pequeña tienda un gato negro que llevaba una mariquita posada en su cabeza se pararon frente a ellos. Los ojos verdes y grandes del gato les miraban fijamente.   
\- Si queréis sobrevivir aquí, seguidnos - dijo una aguda pero melodiosa voz que supusieron procedía de la mariquita.   
Ambos se quedaron mirando mientras el gato empezaba a andar. Sin hablar decidieron seguirles, ninguno estaba seguro de si eso era lo mejor que podían hacer pero algo les decía que no eran enemigos. Cuando Odi y Alex llegaron a una la tranquila esquina se encontraron que la mariquita y el gato habían adoptado formas antropomorfas y hablaban el idioma nacional para que se les pudiera entender. La mariquita resultó ser una joven chica de pelo negro que recogía en dos coletas y vestía un sencillo vestido rojo debajo del cual asomaban unas mayas negras que le tapaban hasta media pierna. Por otro lado el gato resulto ser un chico que vestía un pantalón y una camiseta básica negros.   
\- Buenas - saludo entusiasta la chica –. Yo soy Marinette, también podéis llamarme Lady Mariquita y él es Adrien, o Noir Cat.  
\- ¿Por qué nos habéis llamado aquí? – Odarodnogard miraba a su alrededor con cuidado listo para transformarse si veía algo extraño.  
\- Sabemos que venís de parte del Consejo, los gobernantes de Metamorcity se han estado preparando para vuestra llegada.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? – se extrañó Alex.  
\- Metamorcity está detrás del virus del sueño – dijo Noir Cat directamente -. No quieren que descubráis la fábrica donde están creando las cepas para una segunda oleada.  
\- ¿Y quiénes sois exactamente vosotros? – Odi todavía no confiaba del todo en ellos.  
\- Somos la Resistencia.  
Ambos se miraron un tanto dudosos pero pronto Marinette les aseguró que tenían pruebas. Alex le recordó a Odi que todavía tenían que reunirse con los otros pero misteriosamente, Adrien sonrió y dijo que ya estarían en su base. Extrañados, Odi y Alex siguieron al insólito dúo por la calles de Metamorcity hasta llegar a un almacén un tanto destartalado. Allí se encontraban los demás acompañados de más animales extraños. Una chica zorro estaba junto a un chico tortuga hablando animadamente con Lunaria y Mair mientras Nikolai y Freija hablaban con una chica abeja.  
\- Veo que Polilla todavía no ha llegado – dijo Marinette.  
\- ¡Ey Odi! – saludó Lunaria -. Parece que nuestra visita ya era esperada.  
\- Todavía no me fio mucho de ellos, tú que dices – le susurró Odi.  
\- La valquiria dice que quiere comprobar esas pruebas de las que tanto hablan así que habrá que seguirles. Estate preparado por si acaso.  
El dragón asintió mientras Marinette explicaba su plan. Según sus planes, los encargados de crear el virus iban a empezar su distribución al día siguiente. Aquel grupo quería evitarlo destruyendo la fábrica con su ayuda. Las autoridades de Metamorcity pensaban que el túnel los había retrasado y esperaban pacientes a que se dirigieran al ayuntamiento. Según el grupo, allí les esperaba una trampa para evitar que descubriesen la existencia de la fábrica. Freija suspiró entonces con tranquilidad. Su idea de evitar los altos cargos había sido buena por lo visto. Desde que Nikolai había mencionado a una metamorfa Freija ya había sospechado que la ciudad tenía algo que ver con todo aquello. Tras un pequeño debate, decidieron atacar la supuesta fábrica esa misma tarde. No había tiempo para pedir refuerzos a Kirvarsterd sobre todo si ni siquiera estaban seguros de que la información fuese verdadera. Si conseguían anular la fábrica y descubrir a todos los que habían estado involucrados, podrían terminar su aventura.  
\- Es un poco triste ¿no? – dijo Mair mientras se preparaban.  
\- ¿El qué? – le preguntó Alex.  
\- Que todo vaya a acabar.  
\- Más quisiera yo que esto terminase – replicó Lunaria.  
\- Lo que quiere decir Lunaria – sonrió Odi detrás de esta – es que esto no tiene por qué ser el final.  
\- Claro, tenéis que venir un día al Reino de los Vampiros para una buena fiesta – rio Nikolai -. Os encantará.  
\- Dudo mucho que me guste vuestro estilo de fiesta – se quejó Freija -. Pero seguro que volveremos a vernos incluso después de esto.  
\- ¡Tienes razón! Al fin y al cabo somos amigos – sonrió Mair.  
El grupo comenzó a moverse aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, guiados por la Resistencia de Metamorcity. Llegaron hasta un gran complejo industrial con alta seguridad. La chica zorro sacó entonces una flauta y creo unas ilusiones de ellos. Estas ilusiones se pasearon frente a los guardias y echaron a correr haciendo que los guardias fuesen detrás de ellos. Noir Cat usó entonces una magia destructiva para destrozar la verja de entrada y colarse en la fábrica. Poco a poco fueron adentrándose hasta llegar a una amplia sala de producción donde se estaban creando viales de algún tipo de líquido.  
\- Ese es el virus – confirmó Lunaria arrugando la nariz -. Apesta igual.  
\- En ese caso ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer – dijo Freija sacando su lanza.  
Acto seguido Marinette, la chica zorro y Freija saltaron a la planta baja para enfrentarse a los guardias. La valquiria no tuvo ningún problema mientras Lady Mariquita usaba magia para producir extraños objetos que les ayudaban contra los guardias. Mientras ellas bloqueaban las entradas y se aseguraban de que nadie les interrumpiese, el chico tortuga se dirigió con Mair y Odi hacia los camiones ya cargados del exterior. Mair usó su espada celestial para destruir un gran cargamento mientras Odi volaba echando fuego. La chica abeja salió corriendo hacia arriba para hacer de vigía y cortar las conexiones mientras Noir Cat destruía los viales uno tras otro con ayuda de Nikolai. Alex estaba a punto de unirse a él cuando observó a Lunaria sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.  
\- ¿No vas a hacer nada? – preguntó el unicornio.  
\- ¿No te ha parecido demasiado sencillo? – dijo la bruja -. Obviamente es una trampa, estoy intentando averiguar si algún tipo de encantamiento en la fábrica.  
\- Vaya, no había pensado en eso.  
\- Claro que no porque eres un cabeza hueca… o una cabeza hueca – la bruja se rascó la cabeza -. En serio ¿eres un chico o una chica?  
\- Pues soy…  
Alex no pudo responder a la eterna pregunta de Lunaria ya que entonces hubo un gran estallido en la puerta principal. En la fábrica entró entonces una mujer pantera seguida de varios metamorfos y demonios. A su lado se encontraba Lilith mostrando todos los dientes en una sonrisa.  
\- ¡Esa es la que nos atacó en el túnel! – exclamó Nikolai.  
\- ¿Pero qué…? – se extrañó Pantera -. ¿Todavía estáis vivos?  
\- ¿Qué significa esto Pantera? – dijo Lilith evidentemente molesta -. Dijiste que solo íbamos a destruir a unos metamorfos metomentodo, no a los enviados del Consejo.  
\- Creía que habían perecido en los túneles.  
\- Esto no me gusta nada, si me han visto el Consejo sabrá que el Infierno ayudó a hacer el virus.  
\- No te preocupes querida Lilith, nada de eso va a pasar.  
La multitud se abrió para dejar pasar a aquella voz. No se trataba de otro más que Lucifer que exhibía su sonrisa más radiante. Sus ojos se fueron automáticamente hacia Lunaria y le lanzó un beso a lo que la bruja hizo un gesto como si estuviese vomitando.  
\- Ya basta Lucifer – Freija se adelantó -. Tu presencia aquí no hace más que comprobar tu implicación en este plan.  
\- ¿De verdad? Vaya, vaya, que mala suerte tengo – se rio - Déjame que te explique algo pequeña valquiria. Yo estaba tranquilamente visitando el complejo industrial con una de las ministras de Metamorcity…  
\- ¿Es una ministra? – gritó Odi con preocupación.  
\- Sí querido Odarodnogard – contestó Pantera -. Y por lo tanto mi palabra vale más que la vuestra.  
\- Como iba diciendo – dijo Lucifer ignorando a Pantera - estábamos visitando una fábrica cuando un grupo de rebeldes junto a los enviados del Consejo nos atacaron indiscriminadamente. Le produjeron serias heridas a mi pobre Lilith.  
Tras decir esto lanzó un potente ataque hacia Lilith haciendo que el demonio saliese disparado y se golpease contra el suelo. La mujer se levantó visiblemente herida.  
\- ¡Oh no! – gritó - Uno de los enviados me ha atacado, eso es una violación de los Acuerdos.  
\- Vaya, pero si tienes razón Lilith – rio Lucifer de nuevo.  
\- Nadie va a creerse eso – gritó Nikolai furioso - Nosotros somos los enviados del Consejo.  
\- ¿De verdad? Déjame comprobar algo somos tres representantes que tienen derecho a hablar directamente en la cámara contra vosotros que ni siquiera tenéis un asiento.  
\- Kirvarsterd nos ayudará – dijo Mair con esperanza.  
\- Parece ser que la hadita no lo entiende. Incluso aunque quiera ayudaros no podrá. Son tres testimonios y varios antecedentes en vuestra contra. La valquiria ha perdido el control varias veces en sus misiones, el vampiro tiene una horrible reputación de arrogante, además de un hada que busca la venganza por encima de todo. Y por favor, no me hagáis empezar por Lunaria, apenas mencione su nombre en el Consejo ninguno podrá en duda vuestra culpabilidad.  
El grupo se quedó paralizado ante las palabras de Lucifer. Desgraciadamente, el rey de los demonios tenía razón. No había forma de que se librasen ahora que contaba con el apoyo de una ministra de Metamorcity. Y Freija suponía que no era tan solo una ministra. Apostaría lo que fuese a que Lucifer no tenía solo al representante de Metamorcity sino a varios representantes más bajo su manga.  
\- Parece que siempre te sales con la tuya – comentó Lunaria desde lo alto. Por el rabillo del ojo, Alex pudo ver como dibujabas unas runas a su espalda. Debía de haber estado preparando el hechizo antes.  
\- No te preocupes querida, me aseguraré de que no te ocurra nada – dijo Lucifer.  
\- Estás dando por sentado que vas a atraparnos.  
\- No solo estáis rodeados sino que en cuanto me ponga en contacto con el Consejo perderéis la protección que habéis tenido hasta ahora.  
\- Eso precisamente es lo que me chirría ¿por qué no lo has hecho antes?  
\- Puede que te sorprenda, pero yo no soy el que mueve los hilos aquí. Tan solo me propusieron un plan y lo acepté.  
\- Así que hay alguien más que es la mente maestra de todo esto – sonrió Lunaria.  
Sin esperar ni un segundo sacó su mano y lanzó las runas hacia Lucifer. El demonio se paralizó entonces con la sonrisa todavía en sus labios. Lunaria les gritó que se marchasen pero no era tan sencillo. Freija y Mair cargaron contra la marea de demonios que les rodeaba sin detenerse ni un segundo. Eran demasiados pero ambas se apoyaron la una en la otra para poder mantenerlos a raya. Lady Mariquita y la chica zorro salieron a su rescate golpeando a varios enemigos mientras la chica abeja y el chico tortuga hacían lo mismo. Noir Cat ayudó a Alex a bajar de la parte superior mientras Lunaria trataba de mantener paralizado a Lucifer. Nikolai golpeó con rapidez a Pantera pero la mujer se estabilizó después del golpe y se abalanzó contra él. Sus reflejos felinos le hacía ser demasiado rápida pero pronto Freija apareció para enfrentarla también. Mirándose, Nikolai y Freija comenzaron a atacar juntos. Mientras Nikolai se dedicaba a asestarle potentes golpes con su fuerza vampírica, Freija saltaba y corría a su alrededor asegurándose de que Pantera no tenía ni un momento de descanso.  
Lady Mariquita y Noir Cat se chocaron las espaldas y se sonrieron, repartiéndose por la sala para pelear contra los enemigos. Cada vez que se cruzaban se daban un fugaz beso. Sus compañeros de la resistencia les rodearon para ayudarles y poco a poco empezaron a abrir una ruta de escape. Alex les seguía de cerca defendiéndose como podía asestando golpes con su libro pero siendo protegido por Odi la mayoría de las veces. Mair luchaba contra Lilith, quien a pesar de las heridas consiguió arrinconarla en una esquina. El hada entonces saltó y voló sobre ella lanzándole un mandoble de su espada. La demonio se apartó chillando al reconocer el poder celestial del arma. Estaban a punto de salir de la fábrica cuando Lucifer logró romper el sello de Lunaria.  
\- No es uno de tus mejores trabajos querida – el demonio comenzó a juntar energía negra hasta formar una pequeña esfera negra -. Ahora me toca a mí.  
\- ¡Agachaos!  
Lunaria se puso frente a los demás sosteniendo una barrera para detener el ataque. Apenas había tocado la barrera cuando la pequeña esfera creció enormemente de tamaño y empezó a romper el escudo. Lunaria no tuvo tiempo de apartarse y el ataque la golpeó de lleno. La hobbit cayó al suelo muy malherida mientras Lucifer se reía con crueldad. Odi agarró entonces a Lunaria y se transformó en dragón. Los demás se agarraron como pudieron y el dragón echó a volar.  
\- Id tras ellos – rugió Pantera.  
\- No hay tal necesidad – dijo Lucifer -. Ahora no tienen a donde ir. Tarde o temprano caerán en nuestras garras.  
Odarodnogard voló como pudo con sus heridas hasta la frontera de la ciudad y se dejó caer con un estrépito. Todos estaban heridos de alguna manera pero la más preocupante era Lunaria, quien no se había movido todavía.  
\- Maldita sea – el dragón zarandeó a Lunaria -. ¡Luna, escúchame! ¡Abre los ojos!  
\- Está muy débil – dijo Alex tomando su pulso -. Ese ataque… Lucifer ha debido de usar algún tipo de magia específica contra los hobbits, la ha dañado mucho.  
\- Tenemos que llevarla a algún lugar seguro – apresuró Mair.  
\- ¿Dónde? Ahora somos fugitivos y todavía necesitamos salir de Metamorcity – explicó Freija.  
\- No os preocupéis, nosotros os sacaremos – se apresuró a decir Lady Mariquita.  
\- Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda – le contestó Nikolai -. Pero basta con que nos indiquéis el camino. Lo mejor será que os escondáis por un tiempo.  
\- Hay un lugar – dijo entonces Odi – donde estaremos seguros. Tenemos que ir a la Comarca.  
\- ¿La Comarca? – Nikolai bufó -. Lo que me faltaba, más hobbits.  
\- ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que allí estaremos a salvo? – preguntó Freija  
\- No estoy completamente seguro pero… es lo único que se me ocurre.  
Freija miró a la hobbit con aspecto pálido en los brazos de Odarodnogard. Tras despedirse de Marinette y los demás, Freija asintió ante la propuesta silenciosa del dragón y se dirigieron hacia la tierra de los hobbits sin saber muy bien que esperar.


	13. La familia Tuk

Freija estaba empezando a pensar que aquello de ir a la Comarca no había sido buena idea. Llevaban casi tres días viajando por los inmensos prados de la nación sin mucho éxito. Odarodnogard insistía en que había un doctor que podría tratar a Lunaria en una de las regiones de la Comarca, pero no podía transformarse en dragón o formaría demasiado revuelo. Dragones y hobbits nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien y lo último que necesitaban era llamar más la atención. Habían intentado ponerse en contacto con Kirvarsterd pero no habían tenido ninguna suerte. Lunaria tampoco había despertado por lo que la bola de cristal no era una opción. Mair y Alex habían intentado usarla solo para descubrir un sistema de seguridad que únicamente permitía el acceso a Lunaria. El grupo no estaba en el mejor de los humores pero Odi intentaba animarles diciendo que estaban cerca, sin embargo las constantes quejas de Nikolai tampoco ayudaban demasiado. Habían intentado acercarse a varios pueblos pero los hobbits eran criaturas calmadas que huían de los problemas. En todos los pueblos habían evitado relacionarse con ellos, optando por ignorarlos o limitar la conversación al mínimo.  
\- Es por eso que no me gusta esta raza – se quejó el vampiro - Nunca han participado en una guerra, nunca han hecho nada relevante, están tan tranquilos aquí sin molestarse por nada. Son una raza de vagos.  
\- Ya basta – dijo Freija - Todas las razas tienen sus defectos, por ahora centrémonos en llegar al pueblo de Lunaria.  
\- ¡Mirad! – gritó entonces Mair - Debe de ser ese.  
Odi se adelantó con Lunaria a cuestas y sonrió al reconocer el pueblo natal de su amiga. Sin detenerse corrió hasta un agujero hobbit con el número 221 escrito en la puerta redonda. Tocó con fuerza hasta que un hobbit la abrió, se trataba de un hombre de pelo rizado rubio con aspecto bonachón.  
\- ¿Pero qué…? – se extrañó el hobbit - Tú eres el amigo de Lunaria ¿qué haces…?  
\- Señor Bolsón ¿está el doctor en casa?  
El hobbit, al ver a Lunaria en brazos de Odi con aspecto pálido, les dio paso sin decir una palabra. Les dejó que se acomodasen en el salón mientras llamaba a su compañero. Al poco tiempo apareció un hobbit más alto de pelo rizado negro y semblante estoico acompañado del hobbit de antes.  
\- Este es el doctor S. H. Smaug – saludó el hobbit que les había abierto la puerta - Yo soy su ayudante John W. Bolsón. ¿Alguien puede explicarme que ha ocurrido?  
\- Lo que ha ocurrido es algo obvio John – le interrumpió Smaug - Lunaria ha sido infectada con magia negra. Una bastante fea. Sospecho que estaban huyendo de Metamorcity, del complejo industrial para ser exactos.  
\- ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? – se sorprendió Mair.  
\- Es obvio, vuestras capas están llenas de ceniza industrial y lo único parecido a una fábrica es ese complejo. Si a eso le sumamos que sin duda lleváis tres días viajando sin descanso y eso es precisamente la distancia entre susodicho complejo, creo que no hace falta ser un genio.  
\- Te han entendido Smaug – le cortó John - Lo siento, algunas veces se pone muy condescendiente. Tú cura a Lunaria y yo preparé algo de comida para todos, debéis estar muy cansados.  
El señor Bolsón empezó a traer distintas bandejas llenas de comida hasta los topes. El hombre se disculpó por no tener más. Por un momento, el grupo comprendió porque Lunaria comía tanto. Disfrutaron de la cena y del merecido descanso mientras el señor Bolsón les contaba algunas de sus anécdotas con el doctor Smaug. Freija tenía la sensación de que aquellos dos hobbits tenían algo más que una amistad pero prefería dejarles que tuviesen su intimidad. Cuando ya habían terminado de cenar y llevaban un rato descansando alrededor de la cálida hoguera, el doctor Smaug volvió a entrar en el salón. Se sentó en un sillón largo resoplando y no añadió nada más.  
\- ¿Cómo está Lunaria? – preguntó Mair.  
\- Es más dura de lo que parece – comentó el doctor -. Mañana estará completamente recuperada.  
\- ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Bingo? – dijo entonces el señor Bolsón.  
\- No creo que eso sea buena idea – añadió con rapidez Odi.  
\- ¿Quién es Bingo? – preguntó Nikolai sospechando algún secreto jugoso.  
\- Bingo Tuk, el abuelo de Lunaria – explicó el señor Bolsón un tanto extrañado.  
\- ¿Lunaria tiene un abuelo? – exclamó Freija.  
\- ¿Lunaria tiene familia? – exclamó Nikolai al mismo tiempo.  
\- Pues claro, es de la familia de los Tuk, son una de las familias hobbit más conocidas – sonrió el señor Bolsón - Bingo adora a su nieta, deberíais verle cada vez que visita. Hace fiestas y todo.  
\- No creo que Lunaria se sienta muy cómoda con toda esa información que estás dando sobre ella – suspiró Odi.  
\- Si Lunaria no desea que su vida sea tan pública debería decirle a su abuelo que deje de repartir fotos de cuando ella era pequeña – comentó el doctor Smaug.  
\- No puede ser – sonrió Nikolai – necesito ver eso.  
Odi intentó detenerlos sin mucho éxito ya que pronto el señor Bolsón había aparecido con un montón de fotografías en sus manos. Se trataban de viejas capturas en blanco y negro que mostraban una Comarca no muy distinta de la que había ahora. En la mayoría de las fotos se veía al señor Bolsón y al doctor Smaug juntos en algún rincón de la Comarca. Pero entonces el señor Bolsón sacó un par de fotografías más. En las primeras se veía a un hombre hobbit ya un tanto envejecido con una niña de la mano. No era muy difícil distinguir a Lunaria en su juventud. Con la cara ladeada como si no quisiera mirar a la cámara, la bruja se escondía detrás de su abuelo.   
\- La pequeña de los Tuk – rio el señor Bolsón - Siempre estaba haciendo trastadas, aunque me temo que la gran mayoría eran ideas de Bingo.  
\- Es hombre tiene una mente privilegiada para las travesuras – aseguró el doctor Smaug.  
\- Que mona era de pequeña – exclamó Mair.  
\- Tienes suerte de que no te oiga – rio Alex – sino tengo la sensación de que se enfadaría muchísimo.  
\- Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo entonces Freija - Creía que Lunaria se había marchado de la Comarca porque no tenía a nadie aquí.  
\- Bueno verás…  
\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – les cortó Odi.  
\- Creo que sí lo es debido a la situación en la que estamos – replicó la valquiria.  
\- No, no lo es – insistió Odi - Comprendo que tuvieseis que estar informados sobre lo de Lucifer. Pero esto… es algo más personal.  
La valquiria frunció el ceño visiblemente enfadada por su razonamiento. Comprendía que Lunaria quisiese mantener su vida en privado pero eso no significaba que pudiese omitir información relevante. Fuera el que fuese el motivo por el que Lunaria había dejado la Comarca, tenía que haber sido algo de peso, y Freija quería saber exactamente qué había ocurrido. Pero también sabía por experiencia que no era buena idea cabrear a un dragón. Odarodnogard era un hombre muy afable y generalmente simpático, pero eso no había que olvidar que era capaz de transformarse en un monstruo escupe fuego.  
\- Creo que iré a decirle a Bingo que su nieta está aquí – decidió finalmente el señor Bolsón.  
\- ¿Le importa si voy con usted? – preguntó Alex - Me encantaría ver un poco el lugar.  
\- ¡Yo también quiero ir! – saltó Mair.  
El hobbit asintió pero les dijo que probablemente no podrían ver mucho debido a que ya había oscurecido. A ninguno de ellos le importaba demasiado así que siguieron al señor Bolsón dejando a los demás en compañía del doctor Smaug. Tal y como les habían avisado antes, la Comarca estaba sumida prácticamente en la oscuridad y la única luz que les guiaba era la de las pequeñas farolas junto con el farolillo que llevaba el señor Bolsón. En apenas unos minutos llegaron a otro agujero hobbit. Les abrió el mismo anciano de las fotos con una sonrisa cálida en los labios.  
\- Vaya John que sorpresa que vengas de visita – sonrió Bingo Tuk - Pasa, pasa, estaba a punto de empezar mi segunda cena.  
\- Me temo que voy a tener que quitarte el placer de esa segunda cena – replicó el señor Bolsón.  
\- Ya veo que tienes una compañía muy curiosa – dijo Bingo fijándose en Mair y Alex - Tiene pinta de ser algo largo así que pasad.  
El pequeño grupo entró en la casa del señor Tuk y lo siguieron hasta el comedor. Era muy parecida a la casa del señor Bolsón pero las paredes estaban repletas de fotos de otros hobbits. Mair se fijó entonces en un recorte de periódico sobre la escuela de Lunaria, enmarcado en un marco exageradamente grande.  
\- Un hada si mal no deduzco – comentó Bingo mirando a Mair y luego pasó a Alex – y lo que no sé es qué eres tú.  
\- Me ocurre mucho – sonrió Alex - Soy un unicornio, me llamo Alexandrite.  
\- Unicornio – Bingo le miró con curiosidad - Nunca había visto a uno de los tuyos antes. Pero si tales seres andan por nuestros lares sin duda se trata de algo grave… ¿Está Lunaria también aquí?  
\- Sí, señor. Me temo que su nieta estaba herida y el doctor Smaug la está tratando – explicó Mair.  
\- Bueno, Smaug es un buen médico, estoy seguro de que puede curarla – a pesar de sus palabras el anciano se veía visiblemente inquieto - Espero que Lunaria no se haya metido en demasiados problemas. Supongo que Odi la está acompañando – los dos seres asintieron - Entonces no hay que preocuparse – repitió como si intentase alejar su preocupación – Odi sabe cuidar bien de mi pequeña lunita.  
\- ¿Pequeña lunita? – preguntó Alex.  
\- ¡Oh, sí! Así es cuando la llamaba cuando era pequeña – rio Bingo - Mi pequeña lunita. A su padre le hubiese gustado el nombre.  
\- ¿Se refiere a su hijo?  
\- Sí, sí… cuando apareció con una mujer metamorfa embarazada por poco me da un patatús, y encima el muy tonto va y se ahoga un mes antes del nacimiento. La pobre mujer no aguantó el parto, así que de repente me vi con un bebé. ¿Y cuándo empezó la magia? Bueno, eso sí que fue divertido… quien hubiese pensado que sangre de hobbit y metamorfa hacían buena combinación. Lunaria no paraba de tirar chipas de aquí para allá. Tuve que comprarle un par de libros de magia al doctor para que aprendiese a controlarla.  
Bingo Tuk siguió contando pequeñas anécdotas un buen rato hasta que finalmente terminó de cenar y los acompañó hasta la casa del señor Bolsón. El grupo durmió plácidamente en el agujero hobbit mientras Bingo volvía a contar las mismas historias una y otra vez. El anciano hobbit se había alegrado de ver a Odi otra vez y pronto se había ganado la simpatía de todos. A la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron por un gran estruendo que provenía de la habitación de Lunaria.  
\- ¡No toleraré insultos en mi casa! – se oía la voz del doctor Smaug.  
\- ¡No te he insultado Smaug! – contestó la voz de la hobbit - Solo he dicho que me esperaba otro doctor, uno con una caja azul. Seguro que lo conoces.  
Lunaria apareció completamente respuesta y con su usual semblante de fastidio en el salón. Bingo no esperó ni un segundo y atrapó a su nieta en un gran abrazo del que por más que lo intento la hobbit no pudo zafarse. Mair al verla recuperada se lanzó a darle otro abrazo el cual Lunaria esquivó con facilidad.  
\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! Odio los abrazos – espetó la hobbit señalando a Mair con un dedo amenazante.  
\- ¡Lunita! – le riño Bingo – Así no es como te he educado, la pequeña hada ha estado muy preocupada por ti, no deberías rechazarle una muestra de cariño tan sincera – a lo que añadió en voz baja de forma que solo Luna lo oyese –. Además creo que es la única con sentimientos a parte de Odi, los larguiruchos parecen estatuas y el pequeñajo no aparta la cara de los libros.  
\- Señor, siento decirle que esta estatua tiene un oído muy fino- respondió Nikolai.  
Bingo se sonrojo y les ofreció mas comida a modo de disculpa. La mañana paso relajada, aparte de unas pequeñas disputas entre Lunaria y su abuelo en las que esta le recriminaba ir regalando fotos suyas como si fueran hojas de tabaco. Bingo Tuk hizo honor a su nombre y como cada vez que Lunaria le visitaba montó una fiesta. Reunió a toda la Comarca en el valle central donde estaba la plaza del pueblo la cual decoró con guirnaldas de colores. Convenció a Lunaria de quitarse la capa y ponerse la ropa tradicional de la comarca, unos anchos pantalones blancos, una sencilla camisa blanca con un par de pequeños volantes en los puños y un chaleco lila decorado con bordados del mismo color. Mair y Alex también se cambiaron para la ocasión con un par de trajes parecidos al de Lunaria. El resto se conformó con poder lavar su ropa y poder ponérsela limpia. En la Comarca, para desgracia de muchos y gran alegría de Nikolai, anochecía temprano por lo que la fiesta comenzó poco después de la comida. Cuando llegaron al lugar de la fiesta este ya estaba repleto de gente. La música sonaba sobre el ruido del gentío y mesas llenas de comida se encontraban en cada rincón.   
\- No sabrán inmiscuirse en guerras, pero no puedes negar que saben montar una buena fiesta – le dijo Freija a Nikolai antes de meterse en la muchedumbre.   
Aun así, se la veía fácilmente ya que le sacaba una cabeza al más alto de todos los hobbits por lo que no fue complicado para Nikolai seguirla con la mirada. No tardo en meterse el también entre los invitados en busca de una buena copa de algo con que poder mezclar la sangre que llevaba en su amada petaca. El grupo entero se despreocupó y bebió y comió como no habían hecho en mucho tiempo. Para Lunaria aquella multitudinaria fiesta era normal, sin embargo para Alex y Mair que no se separaban de ella y Odi era algo completamente nuevo que nunca ocurría en sus naciones. Ambos miraban cada rincón con asombro, como si fuera la primera vez que veían comida, avergonzando de paso a Lunaria que por más que intentaba esquivarlos no conseguía que se separasen de sus peludos talones. Para Odi que había ido ya muchas veces al hogar de la hobbit se había convertido en algo natural aunque debía de reconocer que no se parecían en nada a las fiestas de Dragones.   
\- Odi - susurró Mair – ¿Por qué se nos alejan todos cuando nos acercamos?  
\- No se alejan de nosotros, sino de Luna. Aquí todos la odian.   
\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Alex.  
\- Es mestiza, normal que les de asco – dijo Nikolai mientras pasaba entre ellos todavía en busca de alguna bebida.   
\- Ignoradle – respondió Odi mirando a Nikolai con recelo mientras se alejaba –. Son cosas que si queréis saber debéis preguntárselas a Lunaria. Es su vida, es privada y yo no os la puedo contar.   
La fiesta era perfecta para todos, todos reían y comían hasta no poder más y bebían más todavía de lo que comían. Era perfecta para todos menos para Luna, para ella era solo un recordatorio de porque se había ido y de porque no volvería nunca. Agradecía el esfuerzo de su abuelo de intentar reconciliarla con su raza, o una de ellas al menos, pero eso era un milagro que ni los ángeles ni los seres feéricos más poderosos podían cumplir. Lunaria se sentó a solas en un taburete mágico que ella había creado junto a la mesa de bebidas, tal cual se acababa una cogía otra y así pasó toda la noche. Mair se acercaba a ella en una mezcla entre aleteos y tambaleos, intentó sentarse al lado de Lunaria donde no había taburete alguno por lo que habría caído al suelo de golpe de no ser por Lunaria que la agarró del brazo.   
\- Lunaria – comenzó a decir el hada y tras una pausa para reubicarse y pensar el resto de la frase continuó – esta es sin dudar la merjor… mrejor…meeejor festa del…. – Mair tuvo que para de hablar porque había tenido que parar una arcada –. Uuuuuuy que mal sabe esto- dijo intentando sentarse de nuevo junto a su amiga.  
Lunaria creo otro asiento para Mair antes de que esta cayera al suelo, esta vez no se trataba de un simple taburete como el suyo sino más bien de un asiento para bebes asegurándose así de que el hada no se caería al suelo.   
\- Luniiiita ¿te han dicho alguna vez lo buena amiga que eres? Seguro que sí, porque lo eres ¿lo sabes?- comenzó Mair a desvariar  
Haciendo que Luna cogiera dos copas más y se las bebiera de un solo trago, necesitaría fuerzas para soportar lo que le venía encima.   
\- Mira Luna, tienes que saber que eeeesos de ahí, ese y ese y ese…. – empezó a enumerar mientras señalaba a varios hobbits - Son tontos, no saben lo que se pierden, porque eres la mejor. Eres un bruja genial y una hobbit genial y una metamrf... motamorfa… ¡si eso! Eres una motamorfa geniiiiiiial y muchas más cosas geniales. ¿Lo sabías?  
Para su suerte, pensó Lunaria, por ahí llegaba Alex. Él seguro que habría llevado cuidado. Por desgracia, eso no había sido así, el unicornio al igual que el hada no sabía beber. Y aunque ambos estuvieron en la fiesta del infierno, en aquella ocasión no se atrevieron a beber nada más que agua.  
\- Hooola chicas, ¿sabéis la cantidad de hobbits que hay aquí? Llevo una hora o dos contándolos pero no se acaban nunca, mirad – dijo y empezó a contar mientras los señalaba uno a uno – uno…. Dos…. Tres…. ¡MUCHOS! ¿veis? ¡No se acaban!  
\- Wooow, ¿quieres que te ayude a contar?- exclamó Mair entusiasmada  
\- ¡Si! Será geniiiiial.   
El hada se levantó, no sin dificultad, y desapareció entre los hobbits dando saltitos enganchada del brazo de Alex. Aquello parecía una procesión ya que mientras la pareja saltarina desaparecía por un lado Odarodnogard apareció por el otro.  
\- ¡NO! ¡Me niego a cuidar de otro borracho, así que si has bebido tan solo una gota de más vete por dónde vienes! – espeto Lunaria a Odi antes de que este estuviera a su lado.  
\- Que poco me conoces si piensas que me emborracho con vuestras bebidas.   
\- Vale, entonces puedes sentarte- respondió invocando otro taburete donde antes había estado el de Mair.   
Hobbit y dragón de quedaron tranquilamente hablando y bebiendo en aquella esquina de la fiesta pasando desapercibidos para todos los demás. Y por fin llegó el momento favorito de Lunaria, cuando su abuelo decía a la banda de música que parasen y llamaba a Odi para que le ayudase. Los fuegos artificiales. De repente todos los faroles fueron apagados y la más inmensa oscuridad se sumió sobre la Comarca, aunque no duró mucho. Los estallidos de los fuegos artificiales irrumpieron el silencio haciendo que se iluminase a si paso toda la comarca con los más brillantes y alegres colores que su abuelo había podido conseguir para su Lunita. Miles de estrellas se continuaban unas tras otras formando un precioso espectáculo del que nadie apartaba la vista. Nadie hablaba. Nadie parpadeaba. Nadie se movía. Para los hobbits había tres cosas importantes, una comer, otra beber y por último los fuegos artificiales. Para ellos no había ninguna otra cosa en el planeta merecedora de tal admiración, ni siquiera el anillo de poder que custodiaban era tan importante para ellos. Nikolai y Freija, que se habían quedado toda la noche apartados junto con Odi hasta que este desapareció en busca de Luna observaban el espectáculo desde fuera del mogollón de hobbits.   
\- Es precioso - se le escapó a Freija.  
\- Cierto – respondió Nikolai.  
\- Envidio tus ojos ahora mismo - se le volvió a escapar de nuevo a Freija que para cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho lo que pensaba era demasiado tarde. El alcohol estaba haciendo efecto sobre ella.   
\- No sé porque, los tuyos son más bonitos - respondió Nikolai con voz neutral.   
\- Seguro que ves los fuegos mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hago - el alcohol todavía no había hecho mella suficiente en ella como para ceder ante los comentarios de Nikolai.  
\- No seas así Freija, intenta disfrutar un poco.  
La valquiria le miró sin mucha convicción hasta que un gran fuego artificial iluminó el cielo. Su cabeza giró para observar el brillo en el cielo nocturno pero los ojos de Nikolai siguieron mirándola a ella. El vampiro no podía parar de mirar los destellos en los ojos de la valquiria. Era extraño pero incluso un tanto embriagada Freija seguía manteniendo el semblante estoico. Esa belleza fría y fuerte le atraía como nadie antes lo había hecho. Sin pensar demasiado sus acciones, Nikolai acercó su rostro al de Freija. La valquiria leyó sus movimientos pero no se movió. Sus labios se acercaron hasta que estuvieron a punto de rozarse, apenas a un milímetro de distancia.  
\- ¡Freija! ¡Nikolai! – Mair apareció gritando entre los dos haciendo que se separasen de pronto -. ¿Habéis visto los fuegos? Hacen puuuum y luego tooodo se ilumina.  
\- Es preciosooo – gritó Alex de repente -. Venga Mair vamos a seguir contando hobbits. Yo llevo 13.  
\- No puede ser, yo llevo 223859123.   
\- ¿Están… borrachos? – rio Nikolai.  
\- Eso parece – Freija se rio también.  
Ambos se miraron a la misma vez y un ligero color rojo tiñó sus mejillas pero apartaron la mirada antes de que fuese demasiado evidente. Mair y Alex, demasiado embriagados como para notar nada, insistieron en sacarlos a bailar y pronto se pusieron a saltar de un lado a otro de nuevo. Freija echó una última mirada al vampiro antes de dejarse arrastrar por la festividad de los hobbits.


	14. De vuelta a la aventura

Nikolai se quedó allí sentado todavía mirando el camino por el que Mair había arrastrado a Freija. Alex había intentado hacer lo mismo con él, sin embargo, Nikolai no se dejó embaucar y se quedó observándolos desde lejos. Un hada sin comunidad, un unicornio ermitaño, un dragón taxista, una maga metamorfa y hobbit y una valquiria mercenaria, pensaba Nikolai analizando a cada uno de ellos poco a poco. Tal y como su cultura le marcaba, la clase social y el origen de la familia eran importantes y allí ninguno de sus compañeros teína clase alguna y sin embargo estaba cogiéndoles cariño. Incluso a las “sangre infectada”, como llamaban en su reino a los que eran híbridos ya que para un vampiro esa sangre podía llegar a ser mortal. Un híbrido no tenía clase y menos unos que era borde. Un dragón, supuestamente una de las razas originales y más veneradas, que se vendía por un poco de dinero tampoco tenía clase. Un hada sola, sin comunidad, era un hada sin nada al igual que Alex, que por lo que sabían no tenía ni orígenes. Y, por último, una valquiria que además de ser híbrida tampoco era querida entre las demás valquirias. Aunque fuera una de las más famosas guerreras del reino tampoco era de estima suficiente para la clase de Nikolai y sin embargo parecía estar convirtiéndose en alguien importante para él. Las horas pasaban, la fiesta había empezado a disiparse e incluso había acabado, pero Nikolai seguía sumergido en su mente. Estaba perdido entre pensamientos y recuerdos, daba vueltas a todo el camino que había hecho desde que salió de su reino y en todo lo que el mismo había cambiado. Antes nunca había protegido a un grupo tan extraño como aquel y sin embargo no hacía ni cinco días que había arriesgado su vida por ellos. Y no solo eso, si no las varias veces que les había confiado su vida. Llego a preguntarse si cambiaría mucho más, si cuando volviese le aceptarían de nuevo y lo más importante, se planteó como sobreviviría ahora que se había quedado sin sangre. Dudaba si el acercamiento a Freija de antes había sido motivado por sus sentimientos o era simplemente puro instinto. La mañana se levantó lluviosa y Nikolai siguió sentado en la pequeña colina, todavía mirando el camino por el que sus amigos habían desaparecido.  
En la casa del Señor S.H. Smaug y J. Bolsón estaban preparando ya el segundo desayuno cuando Mair se levantó por fin. La noche anterior cuando la fiesta hubo acabado Luna y Odi fueron a casa de Bingo Tuk mientras que los demás se quedaron en cada de los doctores. Freija estaba sentada en un sillón en la esquina del salón afilando su espada y Alex en el sofá de al lado leía un libro. El pasar de las hojas y de la piedra sobre la cuchilla retumbaban en la cabeza de Mair que salía de la habitación sujetándose la cabeza.   
 ¿Qué son esos horribles ruidos? - preguntó el hada casi escandalizada – Que alguien los pare, me va a estallar la cabeza.   
 Toma esto - dijo Smaug estirando un brazo delante de ella de forma rígida y distante – te quitara la resaca que tienes y entraras en calor, para ser un hada de agua tienes los dedos demasiado azules.   
 Muchas gracias señor - respondió Mair – pero no tengo frio. Solo este insoportable dolor de cabeza.  
 Interesante… - pensativo se giró hacia la enorme estantería que recubría una de las paredes y reviso algunos de los libros -. ¡En efecto! ¡John era obvio! - gritaba mientras se dirigía hacia su compañero y le señalaba entusiasta el libro - ¿Cómo pudimos no verlo? ¿lo ves? ¡Es genial! Será un perfecto paciente de investigación.  
 ¡Smaug! Piensa en la pobre chiquilla, la ayudaremos y se mejorara. Nadie va a estudiar a nadie – respondió el señor Bolsón acercándose y acariciando el hombro de Mair.  
 No entiendo a qué viene esto, pensaba que buscabas el avance de la ciencia y la medicina con tanto ahínco como yo. Me decepcionas Watson…  
 ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre utilizar a la gente para tu beneficio sin preocuparte por sus sentimientos?   
Ambos se alejaron un poco, los demás observaban la escena sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando mientras que la cara de Mair pasaba de su color natural al pálido, conforme la conversación avanzaba ella solo se preocupaba más.   
 ¡Habíamos quedado en que era un sociópata bien adaptado a la sociedad! - exclamó Smaug dando fin a la conversación que habían mantenido a parte y acercándose a Mair mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos –. Pequeña, has corrido la mayor de las suertes, te vas a convertir en un gran avance para la ciencia.  
 No le hagas caso - dijo desde atrás el señor Bolsón – no dejare que te haga nada. Eres nuestra invitada y te trataremos como a tal.  
 Me parece muy bien… ¿pero alguien podría explicarnos que está pasándole? - interrumpió Freija  
 Por supuesto, como es evidente esta es un hada de agua no creo que necesitéis que os explique los motivos, vuestras mentes son inexpertas, pero no tanto – aunque todos le dirigieron una mirada de odio, Smaug continuo con su explicación - así que deduciréis que necesita vivir en el agua, sin embargo, os equivocáis. Este tipo de hada como cualquier otra puede vivir en la superficie sin problema alguno siempre y cuando se de largos baños cada poco tiempo. Cada dos semanas calculo que deberías darte un baño. Y si mis deducciones no son erróneas, lleváis aproximadamente dos meses en la superficie ¿no es así hadita?  
 Pues… yo… no lo sé… ¿es grave? - respondió Mair asustada.  
 No, no te preocupes - respondió el señor Bolsón impidiendo a Smaug hablar - te prepararemos un buen baño y estarás como nueva. Ya verás.   
 Voy a por mi té, ya que se me niega cualquier intento de avance e investigación - dijo Smaug mientras desaparecía con un dramático gesto dirección a la cocina.  
El doctor Bolsón preparó el baño para Mair y tras unos veinte minutos el hada reapareció con su piel azulada como de costumbre. Se acomodó junto a Álex que seguía leyendo mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Poco después sonó la puerta y antes de que nadie fuese a abrir Luna, Odi y Bingo entraron. Traían un par de bandejas repletas de galletas que Lunaria no dejaba de vaciar.   
 Lunita, como sigas así no va a quedar nada para tus amigos - le recriminaba su abuelo.  
 ¡Que se aguanten! Por darme de comer esa cosa insípida durante tanto tiempo.   
 No se preocupe señor - dijo Mair -. Es Lunaria, sabemos lo que ama la comida.  
 ¿Te has hecho algo? Se te ve diferente - comentó Odi mientras dejaba la bandeja que el llevaba en la mesa que había entre los sillones.  
 Solo un baño - respondió está sonrojada.   
 Chicos, no os acomodéis mucho tenemos que continuar el viaje. Recordad que todavía tenemos que llegar al Cielo.   
 ¿Por qué no vais volando? - preguntó Bingo - Odi puede llevaros sin problema.  
 La valquiria larguirucha dice que no es lo mejor. Cuando eran las fêtineles pues era lógico sin embargo ahora dice que tras que nos atacasen en Metamorcity lo mejor es ser cautelosos - dijo Lunaria mirando a Freija.  
 Lunaria, si quieres volar usa tu magia, no pienso ponernos en peligro a todos porque tu no quieras andar - respondió Freija.   
Esta tras guardar su espada salió de la habitación para empezar a preparar los macutos para el viaje mientras Lunaria terminaba con las pocas galletas que quedaban en una de las bandejas. Al poco rato Freija salió con un par de macutos, uno el suyo propio y otro repleto de comida que le lanzó a Lunaria. Tras mirar con odio a Freija miró lo que le había dado y se le iluminó la cara, por suerte Odarodnogard estaba cerca para arrebatarle el macuto de las manos ya que la hobbit se disponía a vaciarlo en una sentada.  
 Tiene que durarnos el resto del viaje - avisó Freija -. ¿Estáis listos? Nos vamos - continuó diciendo.  
Todos se levantaron con intención de marcharse. Se quedaron parados mirándose unos a otros, hasta ese momento nadie se había dado cuenta de que Nikolai había desaparecido.   
Subieron la colina y a lo lejos vieron el pequeño bulto que era Nikolai. Se acercaron a él callados, sin saber que esperar.  
 ¿Nikolai? - preguntó temerosa Mair.  
 No me queda sangre - dijo este como única respuesta.  
 ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? - preguntó Freija acercándose.  
 No mucho, creo ¿Hace cuánto te fuiste a bailar? - la voz de Nikolai estaba como pérdida, no parecía el mismo.   
 Nikolai, eso fue ayer ¿Te encuentras bien? Vamos a salir, nos queda mucho camino - respondió Freija poniéndose frente a él.  
El vampiro tenía los ojos completamente idos y la tez aún más pálida de lo normal. Freija intentó hacerle reaccionar, pero Nikolai no se movió. Mair se extrañó por la actitud de su amigo, pero Alex la alejó. El unicornio explicó que los vampiros se volvían salvajes cuando tenían hambre pero que lo más probable era que Nikolai estuviese encerrando su propio poder para no hacer daño a nadie. Al fin y al cabo, Nikolai era el príncipe de los vampiros por lo que su forma feral debía de ser terrorífica.   
\- Necesitamos darle sangre – resumió Alex.  
\- Freija y yo somos híbridas, nuestra sangre es venenosa para él – dijo rápidamente Lunaria.  
\- Mi sangre es fría así que quizás tampoco le valga – explicó Mair.  
\- Luna – se adelantó Odi -, dame un cuchillo.  
\- ¿Estás loco? No pienso dejarte hacer eso.  
\- No te preocupes solo será un corte.  
\- No me refiero a eso lagartija. Eres nuestro medio de huida, si nos pillan y te falta sangre no podrás volar con todos.  
\- Oh… ya veo…  
Alex suspiró y se acercó al vampiro sacando un pequeño cuchillo del tobillo. Se cortó la palma de la mano y la puso en la boca de Nikolai. El vampiro reaccionó casi de inmediato mordiendo la mano de Alexandrite, quien trató de no gritar. Los demás vieron estupefactos como Nikolai bebía la sangre de Alex y recuperaba un poco la compostura.  
\- Gra-gracias – pudo susurrar al final.  
\- Mira que eres estúpido – le espetó Freija -. Podrías haber muerto, o peor, tendríamos que haberte matado. La próxima vez dímelo y cazaré algún animal para ti.  
Nikolai se quedó mirando a la valquiria con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que los demás. Ninguno se había esperado que Freija fuera a ofrecer semejante cosa. Parecía como si hasta se preocupase por Nikolai. La valquiria no añadió nada más y con un grito les ordenó a todos que se pusieran en marcha. Bingo los acompañó hasta las fronteras de la Comarca y se despidió de su nieta con lágrimas en los ojos y agitando un pañuelo. Lunaria fingió que no le lamentaba despedirse de él, pero la mayoría sabían que solo era un acto.   
Llegar al Cielo les iba a costar probablemente más de lo que pensaban puesto que primero debían de cruzar el Nido. Era uno de los países más complejos ya que estaba dividido en dos. La parte baja era el territorio de las arpías y era conocido como capital de grandes tratos del mercado negro y una total desconfianza de cualquiera que te rodeaba. En ese sentido no tendrían muchos problemas porque todo el mundo era sospechoso en el Nido. Freija esperaba que usando las capas inducidas con magia de Lunaria podrían pasar de un lado a otro. Pero en la parte alta de las colinas se encontraban las aldeas de los grifos. Estos seres majestuosos se dedicaban a las artes con toda su alma. Pintura, música, deportes, cualquier forma de expresión era bienvenida. Y por lo tanto era un lugar con una tremenda seguridad. Todos sabían que no podrían pasar esa parte del Nido sin ayuda de alguna arpía de los bajos fondos. Al fin y al cabo, era muy conocido que si grifos y arpías tenían un país juntos era por algo. Los grifos traían visitas y grandes riquezas mientras que las arpías les proporcionaban seguridad.  
El grupo llegó a una de las ciudades más importantes de las arpías en su tercera noche. Nikolai se encontraba un poco mejor pero todavía no había ganado todas sus fuerzas. Para llamar menos la atención, se decidió que Freija iría junto con Mair a buscar a alguna arpía que les pudiese hacer pasar de un lado a otro.  
\- Es raro que me hayas pedido a mi acompañarte – dijo el hada mientras caminaban.  
\- Tienes que seguir con tu entrenamiento – explicó Freija -. No todo es luchar, también necesitas conocer lo que te rodea.  
Mair asintió asombrada por el conocimiento de la valquiria. Era en momento como esos que Mair deseaba ser tan fuerte como Freija. No había ni un segundo en el que no pensase en la venganza con las personas que habían llevado la muerte a su familia, pero poco a poco el dolor de su pecho se hacía más soportable. La pequeña hada algunas veces no podía evitar en el futuro. Y en sí de verdad podría tener un futuro. Le gustaría volver a su lago y enseñarles a todas las hadas todo lo que había visto. Le gustaría saber porque esa espada ardiente no le quemaba y de dónde había salido. Le gustaría poder visitar a Freija en el Valhala, ir a una cena elegante en el palacio de Nikolai, visitar la biblioteca de Alexandrite otra vez, aprender algún hechizo en la escuela de Lunaria y volar de nuevo con Odarodnogard. La ondina estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando Freija empezó a correr. Mair reaccionó entonces y siguió a su amiga a la vez que esta perseguía a dos figuras. Pronto las arrinconó en un callejón.  
\- Vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí – sonrió Freija.  
Las figuras se quitaron la capucha y Mair descubrió con sorpresa que se trataba de Jamie y Nessy, los bandidos del Equipo Cohete que les habían atacado hace algún tiempo.  
\- Maldita sea son la valquiria y el hada con la espada explosiva – maldijo Jamie.  
\- Pero ahora sois fugitivos – exclamó Nessy -. He visto las noticias, dicen que atacasteis a Lucifer en Metamorcity.  
\- Eso no importa ahora – Freija sacó su espada – lo que me interesa saber es quien os contrató entonces.  
\- ¿Eh? Espera entonces no atacasteis a Lucifer por venganza por nuestro ataque – preguntó confuso Jaime.  
\- Así que fueron los demonios después de todo – maldijo Freija.  
\- Pero también había más gente con él – sonrió Nessy -. Podríamos llegar a un buen trato.  
\- ¡De eso nada! – Mair alzó su espada -. Ya estáis hablando o saltáis por los aires.  
\- Vale, vale. Estaba con unos cuantos metamorfos y… creo que fantasmas.  
\- ¿Fantasmas? Puede que después de todo Kirvarsterd esté en lo cierto y ese antiguo miembro del Consejo tenga algo que ver. Debemos darnos prisa para ir al Cielo – comentó Mair.  
\- Tienes razón, y estoy segura de que nuestros amigos están dispuestos a ayudarnos.  
Mientras tanto, Lunaria sacó su bola de cristal para ponerse en contacto con Kirvarsterd. El elfo tardó un rato en responder, pero finalmente cogió la llamada.  
\- ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE NINFAS PENSABAS ATACANDO A LUCIFER! – gritó el elfo.  
\- Cálmate Kir-Kir, fue una trampa – respondió Lunaria.  
\- Eso no importa ahora Lunaria, el Consejo va a retirar vuestro permiso – explicó el elfo.  
\- Maldita sea, pero son ellos los que están fabricando la enfermedad – dijo Nikolai.  
\- Con el antídoto la gente ya no está tan preocupada y no tenéis ninguna prueba. Lucifer es el jefe de una nación, no podemos acusarle sin pruebas.  
\- No es él de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos – sentenció Lunaria -. Hay alguien más detrás de esto, él mismo lo dijo. Tenemos planeado ir al Cielo para comprobar que el alma de ese miembro del Consejo que nos hablaste está ahí – explicó la bruja -. Necesito que le digas a Gabriel que vamos hacia allí.  
\- ¿Estás segura? Todavía no sabemos si los ángeles están fuera de esto.  
\- Lo estarán. Va contra su naturaleza ir por el mismo camino que los demonios – interrumpió Alex -. Seguramente ya sospechan lo de Lucifer fue una trampa.  
\- Tú dile que Miguel esté preparado para cuando llegue. Todavía me debe un favor – Lunaria colgó sin dejar que el elfo contestase.  
\- Miguel… ¿te refieres al arcángel Miguel? – preguntó con sorpresa Nikolai –. Ese es un pez demasiado gordo para una híbrida.  
\- Cállate princesito.  
Lunaria se levantó para robar algo del macuto de comida dejando a los demás con las dudas. Menos Odi que ya sabía qué clase de favor le debía Miguel. Freija llegó unas horas más tarde con Mair anunciando que ya había encontrado una forma para pasar por la zona alta del Nido. Tras concretar algunos detalles todos se fueron a dormir. Mair se quedó despierta con la espada en su regazo pensando en el Cielo y si de verdad encontraría respuestas allí.  
Se despertaron pronto cuando el sol apenas soltaba sus primeros rayos. Ocultos entre las sombras, siguieron al Equipo Cohete por distintos pasadizos que desembocaron en una especie de palacete de mármol. Lunaria se asomó por uno de los pasillos y descubrió una pista de hielo. El grupo bajó y pasó justo al lado de la pista, donde un grifo con forma humanoide estaba patinando. De pelo plateado y ojos azules y plumas del mismo color que su pelo, el patinador se movía como si estuviese volando en el hielo. El patinador se detuvo en una esquina donde un grifo más joven le estaba gritando enfadado. Alex se chocó entonces con un grifo de pelo negro y gafas que estaba admirando al patinador. Se fijó en que también llevaba unos patines.  
\- Lo siento – se disculpó el chico.  
\- No importa – Alex se quedó mirándolo -. ¿Te gusta verdad? El patinador.  
\- Yo… yo… no… - se sonrojó.  
\- ¿Por qué no patinas? Seguro que así por lo menos captas su atención.  
Alex se despidió justo cuando el chico parecía reunir el valor para patinar. No pudo quedarse a ver al chico, pero si capto al grifo plateado mirándole de reojo. Quizás no hubiese sido necesario animar al otro después de todo. Freija le echó una mirada de queja cuando volvió al grupo. El Equipo Cohete cumplió con su parte y los llevó justo a la salida del Nido. Frente a ellos se expandía la gran llanura sobre las que flotaban las nubes del Cielo. Freija les lanzó una joya a las arpías esperando que eso les mantuviese en silencio un rato. Mair agarró con fuerza su espada y siguió al grupo esperando por fin encontrar al menos una respuesta a sus muchas preguntas.


	15. Un alma propia

Recorrieron la leve pendiente de la desierta llanura hasta su centro donde había un pequeño remolino.   
\- ¿Nos llevas al centro del huracán, híbrida? Pensaba que sabías llegar al cielo - dijo Nikolai irritado.  
\- Pensaba que no podías ser más desquiciante sanguijuela, la próxima vez que salgamos de excursión calcula bien la sangre que llevas - le respondió está con tono burlón.  
\- ¿Queréis parar? En el cielo aman la armonía, como nos oigan discutir así nos echarán a patadas - dijo Freija adelantándose.  
\- ¡Tendremos que ser como una familia feliz! - argumentó Mair llena de alegría.   
Todos miraron a Mair y luego entre ellos, una risa irónica surgió a coro y siguieron andando. Mair siguió cabizbaja ya que para ella si eran su familia. Se metieron en el remolino de aire, que parecía un huracán, pero sin tanta fuerza. En el centro de este había unas escaleras de mármol gris brillante con algunas betas negras. Estas acababan en el centro de una plaza no muy grande rodeada de edificios de una sola planta.  
Todo allí era de mármol, pero para sorpresa de algunos nada era blanco nuclear. De hecho, estaba repleto de colores alegres: rojos, azules y hasta dorados recubrían las fachadas de los edificios. El suelo formaba bonitos mosaicos con losas parecidas a las de la escalera. De la plaza solo salía una gran avenida que llevaba directamente al castillo del Cielo. Nadie sabía muy bien porque le llamaban castillo ya que era un edificio de dos plantas con la fachada bastante decorada en comparación a la sencillez del resto de edificios. Allí era donde vivían los Ángeles Principales, los que se encargaban de hacer desaparecer las almas. Se encaminaron por la avenida, que se encontraba vacía, y las ventanas de las casas se iban cerrando a su paso como si los pocos habitantes que había en el cielo les rehuyeran. Llegaron al final del camino y subieron los cuatro escalones que llevaban a la entrada principal. La enorme puerta llevaba un increíble trabajo de ebanistería en el que se relataba una historia y las ventanas estaban rodeadas de elaborados marcos de la misma madera de la puerta. El resto de la fachada era de un intenso azul con vetas doradas. Antes siquiera de que llamasen a la puerta un hombre salió a recibirlos aunque parecía dirigirse únicamente a Lunaria.   
\- ¿Qué ha hecho de nuevo? ¡Oh por todos los Ángeles! ¿De dónde demonios habrá salido mi sobrina? - decía este.   
\- Michael, no vengo por eso...- empezó a decir Lunaria, sin embargo el hombre la había cogido y la llevaba consigo dentro del Castillo.  
Los demás les siguieron, Odi comentaba el egocentrismo y enorme orgullo de los Ángeles por llamar Castillo a un pequeño edificio de tan solo un par de plantas por muy decorado que estuviese. Sin embargo enmudeció una vez estaban dentro. Al igual que todo, las paredes eran de mármol, del más brillante y luminoso blanco que uno podría imaginar. Los cuadros más lujosos y caros de toda Ilarinel decoraban las paredes envueltos en elaborados marcos de madera tintada en dorado. Había varios grupos de sofás y sillones cuyas patas eran de la misma madera que los marcos de los cuadros con pequeñas mesas de café de cristal en el centro a lo largo de la amplia y enorme habitación. Varias alfombras mullidas y de tonos rojizos y caobas con algún detalle dorado separaban los distintos grupos de sofás, creando así pequeñas salas de reunión. El hombre de facciones cuadradas y pelo corto y negro seguía dirigiendo a Lunaria a través de las escaleras de mármol con el pasamanos de madera más lujoso y cuidadosamente elaborado que habían visto nunca. Nikolai, amante del arte, se paró frente cada uno de los cuadros fascinado. De vez en cuando se me oía murmurar algo sobre Walt D. el más famoso pintor de Ilarinel, a su vez Álex acariciaba los barrotes admirando el perfecto trabajo de ebanistería mientras subían tras Lunaria y Michael, agradeciendo que está vez hubieran dejado el color natural de la madera. Freija se quedó en el centro de la habitación junto con Mair. Observaron a un ángel un tanto extraño en uno de los sofás, este vestía una gabardina beige atada hasta el cuello y hablaba acaloradamente con otro ángel que parecía llevar un traje y una camisa negros a través de conferencia astral.   
\- ¡Tienes que bajar! ¡Aquí hay cientos de hombres que te encantarían! - le instaba el del traje al otro -. Tienen ojos verdes - le decían con tono persuasivo.  
\- Crawley... Ya sabes que no me gusta salir de mi zona de confort, seguro que todas las comodidades que tengo aquí tú no las tienes.  
\- ¡Castil! ¡O bajas o voy a buscarte y te hago bajar yo mismo!  
\- ¡Por todos tus demonios Crawley! Soy un ángel, mi obligación es hacer el bien desde el cielo.  
Freija, que rápidamente perdió el interés en esa extraña pareja, comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras seguida de Mair que abrazaba la espada con más fuerzas que nunca. Su ansiedad ante la posibilidad de descubrir porque ella tenía esa espada era cada vez más palpable. Nikolai se reunió con ellas a los pies de la escalera y los tres empezaron a subir.   
\- ¿Sabéis cómo puedo conseguir uno de esos cuadros? - preguntó Nikolai todavía fascinado -. Son impresionantes.   
\- No te entran más cuadros en tu casa. ¿Para qué lo quieres? - preguntó Mair.  
\- Pequeña hadita te queda mucho por aprender... Esos cuadros son de Walt D - explicó Nikolai como si eso aclarase algo.   
Las escaleras se encontraban al final de la habitación por lo que tras un pequeño descansillo otro tramo de escaleras paralelo al anterior les llevó al segundo piso. Una vez allí encontraron lo que parecía ser un enorme ventanal, que extrañamente no se veía desde fuera y a través del cual solo se veía el cielo, sin ninguno de los edificios de la avenida. Entre el ventanal y las escaleras se encontraba una especie de fuente la cual estaba vacía. A parte de eso solo se podían encontrar un par de salas como las de abajo, únicamente delimitadas por el espacio que ocupaba la ostentosa alfombra una a cada lado del ventanal. Se dirigieron a los sofás donde Michael había sentado a Lunaria mientras esté andaba de un lado a otro frente a ella. Lunaria tras intentar explicarle que no iba a hablar del IMH (Instituto de Magia y Hechicería) al ver que sus compañeros se quedaban atrás decidió explicarle el lento avance de su sobrina a Michael en la escuela. Aunque Lunaria era la directora de la escuela de magia, le gustaba de vez en cuando dar clases especiales a sus alumnos y siempre estaba al tanto del progreso de cada uno de sus estudiantes. Le dijo a Michael que su sobrina Clare seguía avanzando con dificultad ya que se negaba a aprender, seguía molesta con su tío por haberla mandado a un lugar tan lejano lejos de su madre Teresa pero poco a poco se iba abriendo gracias su compañero Raki. Sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por el grupo que llegaba entonces a la sala.   
\- Mira, justo a tiempo – Lunaria se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Mair para que se acercara -. Tengo un asunto del consejo que tratar contigo Michael, pero primero necesito un favor personal – Mair le enseñó la espada al ángel, quien la tomó con interés -. Mi feérica amiga aquí se encontró está espada en el bosque, seguro que tú sabes de quién es.  
\- Esta espada… es de Aerith…  
\- ¿Quién es? ¡Aerith! ¿Quién es? - preguntaba Mair cada vez más ansiosa.  
\- Relájate pequeña hada, en este lugar no se alza la voz- dijo este sentándose con aire de superioridad.  
Mair no dijo nada, pero entonces Michael tocó la espada y el nombre llameante Aerith apareció en la hoja. Las pequeñas llamas empezaron a formar figuras y pronto vieron a una mujer de pelo castaño sujetado con un lazo rosa y ojos verdes.  
\- Aerith fue un ángel, una de las más poderosas que he conocido nunca y también la más bondadosa que ha visto el Cielo.  
\- ¿Fue? – las alas de Mair bajaron un poco indicando su tristeza.  
\- No todas las facciones del Cielo estaban de acuerdo en firmar los Acuerdos – explicó Michael -. Veréis, Aerith hizo algo que está prohibido por nuestras leyes. Se enamoró de un demonio, Zack – las llamas mostraron a un joven de pelo negro en punta y ojos azules -. Debo admitir que Zack no era un mal chico, un poco… belicoso… pero no era malvado – las dos figuras se juntaron y danzaron en el fuego -. Aerith se reveló, quería un lugar donde todos pudiesen vivir en armonía. Quería que se firmasen los acuerdos y… quería estar con Zack – una sombra apareció separando a las dos figuras -. Pero Zack murió, traicionado por los demonios, le tendieron una trampa. A la misma vez, las esferas más tradicionales del Cielo atacaron a Aerith. Se marchó muy mal herida y su cuerpo cayó en algún lugar del Bosque Feérico.  
\- Pero yo solo encontré una espada, no había nadie allí – explicó Mair.  
\- Seguramente su cuerpo se deshizo en ceniza – dijo Michael –. Ese es el destino de todos los ángeles. Su ejemplo dio valor a muchos ángeles para levantarse contra las esferas más tradicionales y firmar los Acuerdos. Seguramente Aerith encantó su espada antes de morir para que solo una persona de corazón puro pudiese blandirla. Y esa pareces ser tú, hadita.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio tras escuchar la historia observando la solemnidad con que Michael le devolvía la espada a Mair y lo adulta que pareció está por un momento. Su semblante era serio y parecía que algo pequeño había cambiado en ella.   
\- Aunque me alegra ver que alguien como tú ha encontrado su espada – Michael se sentó en uno de los sillones y les indicó que tomaran también asiento –, supongo que ese no es el motivo por el que habéis venido.  
Freija le miró con mucho cuidado con la mano rozando la espada. Aunque Lunaria les había asegurado que Michael no iría contra ellos, la valquiria no estaba del todo segura de ello. Michael chasqueó los dedos para llamar a un sirviente que les trajese algo de bebida. Se trataba de un ángel caído con la boca cosida. Los ángeles tomaban muy en serio sus leyes y todos aquellos que rompiesen sus reglas debían pagar el precio. Freija se había cruzado un par de veces con ellos. Los ángeles caídos eran los primeros en ser enviados a misiones suicidas. Quizás por eso ella fue la única que lo notó. Una mirada fugaz a Lunaria, el movimiento de ceja de la bruja. Algo le decía que aquellos dos se conocían, pero ninguno dijo nada y se ignoraron como si nada. El único que de verdad reaccionó fue Odi, quien se quedó mirando al ángel con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que Lunaria le golpeó. Michael lo tomó como la primera vez que el dragón veía un ángel caído, pero Freija sabía que ese no era el motivo. Ella también conocía la cara de ese ángel bastante bien.  
\- Como ya sabrás - empezó a explicar Lunaria – estábamos buscando un antídoto para la epidemia cuando los demonios nos tendieron una trampa.  
\- Siempre te he dicho que juntarte con esa gente no te traerá nada bueno – comentó Michael tomando un sorbo de su té.  
\- A nadie le importa tu opinión - gruñó ella.  
\- Lo importante – Freija decidió continuar ella con la explicación - es que hemos descubierto que la epidemia era solo una distracción. Desgraciadamente, desde el último ataque hemos perdido el apoyo del Consejo.  
\- Tan solo contamos con el apoyo de los elfos - se lamentó Odi.  
\- Y con el de los ángeles - declaró Michael - me da igual lo que sea, pero si va contra los demonios, los ángeles os apoyarán.  
\- Le agradecemos su apoyo - continuó Freija –. Pero la cuestión es que esta facción de demonios, junto con otros apoyos, están tratando de romper los Acuerdos y causar una guerra.  
\- Sospechamos que hay alguien que está moviendo los hilos por detrás - continuó Nikolai –. Kirvarsterd piensa que podría tener que ver con el antiguo líder de la Mano Negra. Parece ser que nunca se confirmó que su alma llegase al Cielo.  
\- Xain – Michael suspiró como si el nombre le diese dolor de cabeza –. Kirvarsterd está en lo cierto, lo más seguro es que Xain esté detrás de esto. En ese caso, dejadme que os cuente la historia del representante de los fantasmas que traicionó al Consejo y mató a miles con la Mano Negra.


	16. Xain

>>Xain nació hace muchos años, antes de que este mundo se dividiera en naciones, antes siquiera de que se considerase a los fantasmas seres y no meras sombras. Nació cuando el mundo que hoy conocéis ni siquiera existía - empezó a contar Michael -. Sin embargo, para que podáis entender su historia tenemos que remontarnos más atrás aun en el tiempo…  
Al principio de todo, no había naciones ni rangos, todos los seres vivíamos y sobrevivíamos como podíamos. La ley del más fuerte era la única ley que había. Para poder defenderse mejor, los más débiles se fueron uniendo con sus semejantes creando al principio colonias nómadas las cuales cada vez eran más grandes y terminaban por asentarse en un lugar concreto. No se sabe bien porque pero el resto de seres empezaron a hacer lo mismo. Las luchas por el dominio de un territorio u otro comenzaron. Había muchas razas las cuales ya no existen y otras que se unieron creando una nueva la cual sobrevive hasta nuestros días, como el caso de los metamorfos. Pero la única raza que siempre existió, y la única que puede demostrar su existencia desde sus orígenes, es la de los fantasmas, el resto de razas no tenemos más pasado que el que todos conocemos, sin embargo, ellos tienen una historia que va mucho más allá.  
La leyenda cuenta que antes de todo lo conocido hubo una sociedad increíblemente avanzada que acabo destruyéndose a sí misma y que los restos de esta, los pocos que sobrevivieron, lo hicieron como fantasmas. Esta raza era muy diferente a como la conocemos ahora, y aún más distinta a como las leyendas cuentan que eran. Su cuerpo tenía una forma clara, aunque traslucida, dicen que esta es la forma que todos los seres copiamos. Según la leyenda las naciones en los pactos aceptamos adoptar una forma neutral a la hora de tratar entre nosotros, un ejemplo es Odarodnogard ahora mismo - explico Michael a la vez que con un gesto señalaba a Odi- se supone que los dragones eran reptiles gigantes, los Ángeles meras formas de luz a las que casi ni se podía mirar o que los vampiros eran extraños seres voladores escuálidos... Y así cada una de las naciones, según cuentan algunos, acabamos adoptando esa forma pactada como la natural, un ejemplo somos los Ángeles y los vampiros - puntualizó señalándose está vez a sí mismo y a Nikolai -. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser la raza más antigua, también era la más débil y aunque formaron uno de los clanes más grandes no consiguieron quedarse en la pradera, la cual ahora pertenece a los unicornios. Fueron desterrados al lugar más lúgubre y triste de toda nuestra tierra. Intentaron sobrevivir, pero en un lugar donde nunca había luz poco podían hacer, sus cuerpos poco a poco se fueron deformando hasta convertirse en lo que ahora conocemos, una especie de sombra de un color negro en el que casi no se diferencia una figura. Si te fijas lo suficiente en uno de ellos, veras que en sus ojos todavía se ve el dolor de haber perdido todo lo que una vez fueron.  
Xain fue uno de los últimos niños en nacer, ya que desde que se convirtieron en seres sin forma no han podido reproducirse. Xain creció escuchando como era la vida de un fantasma en el pasado, antes de que otros seres les destruyeran. Y las leyendas de que una vez fueron los seres más fuertes, tanto que solo ellos mismos pudieron destruirse por un poder que solo un "fantasma original" podía invocar. Fue un niño que no tuvo con quien jugar y que todos los cuentos que escucho llevaban intrínseco el odio al resto de razas y una esperanza ciega en volver al pasado. El pequeño Xain acabo obsesionándose con recuperar el esplendor de su nación. Si se hubiese tratado de un niño tonto o sin ambición quizá nunca hubiese supuesto un peligro, pero Xain era muy inteligente y tenaz, era un niño buscando la sonrisa de su gente. ¿Qué peligro podía haber? Xain siguió creciendo y estudiando, investigando en la extensa historia de su pasado, del pasado de su nación y de todas las razas. Pero por desgracia, para una nación como la de los fantasmas en la que no había nada, el estallido de la guerra fue un golpe mucho más duro que para cualquier otra nación. Los fantasmas lucharon con ferocidad con la esperanza ciega de que tras la guerra todo volviese a ser como antes, con la esperanza de recuperar sus formas. Sin embargo, nunca se cumplió esa esperanza, cada uno de los fantasmas que fue a la guerra falleció en combate.  
Xain era muy joven para ir a luchar, y aunque también lo era para quedarse huérfano, de esto no pudo librarse. Los padres de Xain murieron en el último combate antes de la firma de pactos. Durante la tregua que hubo entre este combate y la firma de pactos con su consecuente creación del consejo cada nación debía elegir un representante. En el pueblo fantasma, que por aquel entonces ya no eran más de 100, el único preparado para ello era Xain, así que a pesar de su corta edad se convirtió en miembro del consejo. Xain siguió investigando y estudiando, informándose para defender a su pueblo frente al resto. Xain siguió buscando la forma de devolverle a su pueblo todo lo que una vez le habían robado. Se convirtió en una obsesión para él, conseguir el poder para no solo devolverle el lugar que le correspondía a los fantasmas - Michael paro de hablar y se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos largo rato.  
A su alrededor el grupo le escuchaba inmóvil absorbidos por la historia que Michael les contaba. Por un segundo todos parecían apenados, por un segundo todos parecían entender a Xain. El pobre niño que solo quería recuperar a su familia y la vida que tanto aclamaban sus ancestros. Por un segundo Xain dejo de parecer el ser horrible en que se había convertido. Por un segundo todos se avergonzaron del origen de las naciones, de cómo habían destrozado una civilización para construir la suya. Pero fue solo eso un segundo de arrepentimiento y luego todo volvió a la normalidad, Xain volvió a ser el ser que corrompido por el odio había intentado aniquilar a todas las razas hacía mucho tiempo y que sin saber cómo ahora lo estaba consiguiendo.  
>>Xain recupero algunos derechos para los fantasmas estando en el consejo - continúo hablando Michael sin previo aviso –. Sin embargo, veía como otras razas se enriquecían y crecían y como la suya seguía inmóvil, estancada. Cada vez el odio le corrompía más y su sombra era más nítida. Fuimos tontos al no darnos cuenta antes, nadie vio que el odio es lo que había hecho a los fantasmas perder su forma original y ninguno de los componentes del consejo presto atención suficiente a Xain para ver como cada vez era más oscuro y deforme. Todavía no sabemos bien como lo hizo, pero consiguió convencer a representantes de varias naciones para que apoyaran su lucha sin explicarles muy bien en qué se trataba realmente. Como os dije antes, Xain habría sido inofensivo de no ser por su inteligencia, ofreció a cada uno lo que más quería consiguiendo así que a este le diera igual que lucha apoyaba. La Mano Negra se convirtió en una organización secreta dirigida por Xain que reclutó a más gente de la que cualquier miembro del consejo admitirá nunca. La Mano Negra estuvo a punto de destruir el Consejo y todo Ilarinel, usando una extraña magia que Xain había encontrado. Magia humana la llamaba él. Pero con la ayuda de un informador secreto que nos contó donde y cuando pensaban atacar y nos dio los nombres de todos los altos mandos de la organización pudimos destruir la Mano Negra, o eso creíamos.  
Se mandó a un pequeño grupo de ataque que destruyó la base y detuvo a todos los nombres de la lista que nos dio el informador. Todos fueron aniquilados, todos excepto Xain. Nunca apareció y nunca más se ha sabido de él. Durante un tiempo los ángeles se encargaron de su búsqueda y los componentes de la Mano Negra que no habían podido ser detenidos por no ser importantes cargos, o por falta de pruebas contra ellos fueron exhaustivamente perseguidos para asegurarnos que no había ningún contacto entre ellos y Xain. Pero parece ser que hemos fallado terriblemente. Os aseguro que llegaré al fondo de esto y quienes sean responsables serán castigados severamente.  
\- Bueno, bueno – le interrumpió Lunaria –. Todos sabemos que en el Cielo sois un poco exagerados con los castigos – echó una mirada al sirviente de la boca cosida –, creo que podemos dejarlo así.  
\- Tras esta información creo que es seguro suponer que Xain está detrás de la plaga – comentó Freija.  
\- Así que la plaga solo fue una tapadera para buscar esa magia tan poderosa – dijo Mair.  
\- Por lo menos hemos conseguido detenerla por un tiempo – suspiró Odi –, aunque ahora nos enfrentamos a otro problema.  
\- Hasta que no destruyamos a Xain y a los suyos no podremos volver con el Consejo en nuestra contra – maldijo Nikolai.  
\- En ese caso… ¿por qué no detener a Xain? – todos se giraron hacia Alex –. Sé que somos pocos y no tenemos muchos aliados, pero estamos mejor informados que ninguno y quizás podamos hacer algo.  
\- No es para lo que me contrataron, pero sin duda es la única opción que tenemos – asintió Freija –. Dado que esto será una misión individual, venir conmigo es completamente opcional.  
\- ¡De eso nada! – gritó Mair –. Somos amigos, y los amigos se acompañan siempre. Yo te ayudaré.  
\- Si crees que vas a librarte de mí estás muy equivocada – sonrió Nikolai.  
\- No sé si podré ser de mucha ayuda, pero cuenta conmigo – saltó Alex.  
\- Si lo conseguimos seguro que el Consejo me paga los kilómetros extra – rio Odi.  
Todo miraron entonces a Lunaria que los observaba con una ceja levantada y una expresión exasperada.  
\- Yo no pienso ir.  
\- ¡Luna! – se quejó Odi.  
\- Mira, el único motivo por el que he participado en esta misión es porque le debía una a Kir-Kir. Ya sabemos quien está detrás del virus y tenemos un antídoto. En lo que a mi respecta, ya he cumplido mi parte.  
\- ¿Pero qué hay del Consejo? Son los únicos que te protegen de Lucifer.  
\- Ya encontraré una forma de mantener a esa sabandija en raya – dijo con dureza –. Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie.  
\- Todo el mundo necesita ayuda en algún momento – le contestó Freija –. Si no eres capaz de saber eso, entonces eres menos inteligente de lo que esperaba.  
\- Si el problema es la falta de interés… - empezó a hablar Michael interrumpiendo lo que hubiese sido otra pelea entre Freija y Lunaria –. Sé que no te interesa el dinero, pero creo que esto será interesante – movió la mano y un cáliz apareció –. Es la Copa de Raziel, un objeto mágico de gran poder. Te prometo que, si consigues derrotar a Xain, será tuya.  
\- ¡Ahora sí que estás hablando mi idioma, alitas! – Lunaria se levantó muy animada –. Venga, vamos allá.  
\- Primero deberíamos discutir cómo derrotar a Xain. Te recuerdo que es un fantasma, no puede morir a no ser que sus restos sean quemados en sal y dudo mucho que podamos encontrarlos.  
\- No te preocupes vampirito, no es la primera vez que lidio con un fantasma. Lo que necesitamos es sellarlo.  
\- Pero para eso necesitamos un recipiente que pueda contener un fantasma tan poderoso – dijo Freija.  
\- En ese caso ¡vayamos al Desierto de los Dragones! – exclamó Odi.  
\- ¡Tienes razón! Los dragones son grandes maestros de sellos, seguro que ellos podrán construir algo lo suficientemente poderoso como para detener a Xain – siguió Alex.  
\- Descansad primero en el Cielo – propuso Michael –. Podréis equiparos y descansar para el viaje.  
La noche cubrió todo el Cielo mientras los demás aprovechaban el tiempo para un merecido descanso. O casi todos. Freija caminaba por los pasillos del castillo buscando algo en particular. Asomándose, observó lo que estaba buscando en un balcón un poco más abajo. Lunaria estaba allí hablando con el ángel de la boca cosida. La bruja se inclinó a modo de disculpa mientras el ángel emitía una especie de gruñido. Este se giró y se marchó dejando a la bruja sola.  
\- ¿Cuántas veces se te tiene que decir que no es de buena educación escuchar a escondidas? – dijo Lunaria.  
\- No es a mí a la que le da por hablar con gente sospechosa – Freija salió de su escondite.  
\- Solo le estaba pidiendo un té.  
\- Ambas sabemos que eso no es verdad – Freija suspiró y se sentó –. Lunaria, creía que habíamos dejado atrás la desconfianza.  
\- La hadita y el unicornio pueden creer que somos una familia feliz. Pero tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que después de esto no volveremos a vernos las caras.  
\- Quizás – susurró Freija –. ¿Sabes? Yo también conozco a ese ángel.  
\- ¿A si?  
\- Trabajaba para la Mano Negra.  
La bruja se quedó muy quieta mientras la valquiria la observaba con cuidado. Aunque sabía que Lunaria jamás le haría verdadero daño, tampoco podía bajar la guardia con ella.  
\- ¿Recuerdas lo que ha dicho Michael sobre una redada? – Lunaria asintió así que Freija continuó –. Yo fui parte de los soldados que enviaron a apresar a los miembros de la Mano Negra. Ese ángel era uno de los altos cargos.  
\- Ya veo, eso explica la boca cosida.  
\- Pero no explica porque Odi y tú lo conocíais – Freija esperó, pero Lunaria no dijo nada –. Una vez mencionaste que casi mueres en un atentado de la Mano Negra. ¿Es ese el único contacto que has tenido con ellos? Dime la verdad, Lunaria.  
\- Sí, ese es el único contacto que tuve con ellos – contestó muy seria –. De hecho, fue ese ángel el que puso la bomba. Odi y yo lo vimos, por eso le conocemos.  
\- ¿Y eso es todo?  
\- Eso es todo – asintió Lunaria.  
\- No me gustaría descubrir que me has mentido – comentó ella.  
Lunaria se encogió de hombros como si no le importara y se marchó a su habitación. Freija la observó mientras caminaba mientras apretaba los puños. Quizás no conocía a la bruja demasiado, pero no había que ser un genio para saber que Lunaria había mentido.


	17. Travesía por tierras ardientes

Freija se quedó pensativa apoyada en la barandilla del balcón, observo toda Ilarinel y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dejó llevar por la situación. Recorrió con la mirada todos los sitios por los que habían pasado desde que había comenzado aquel extraño encargo. Garthedorf, la Nación de los Vampiros, el Bosque Feérico…. Todos parecían estar pegados unos a otros y sin embargo hacía más de un mes que todo había empezado. Se fijó en lo diferentes que eran unas naciones de otras, desde allí arriba era fácil verlo todo, lo industrial que era Metamorcity o la pasión por la naturaleza que había en la Comarca. Las enormes edificaciones de Garthedorf en comparación a los enormes campos del Prado de los unicornios. Se dio cuenta en lo perdidos que estaban al principio y las vueltas sin sentido que habían dado de una nación a otra en busca de cualquier pista. Recordó lo incomodo que era todo y lo extrañamente familiar que se estaba volviendo. Se recriminó a si misma el hecho de estar cogiéndole cariño a sus compañeros, al fin y al cabo, pronto acabaría todo y nunca más se volverían a ver. Quizás se cruzasen en mitad de alguna calle o de algún camino, sin embargo, sabía por experiencia que a excepción de un leve gesto de cabeza no habría mucha más comunicación entre ellos. Se giró ensimismada volviendo a la realidad poco a poco, si no salía bien esta misión, Ilarinel dejaría de existir. Toda la belleza que había en el extraño país lleno de opuestos desaparecería. Se cegó un poco cuando la luz del pasillo le dio en los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces y se encaminó a la habitación que Michael le había dejado. Fue directa a la habitación y la cruzó hasta el pequeño baño que había a un lado. Fue desnudándose y dejando la ropa donde caía no se fijó en nada de lo que la rodeaba, necesitaba un descanso de todo, necesitaba no tener que controlar nada y así lo hizo. Se metió en la ducha y dejo caer el agua sobre su cuerpo. Cuando salió estaba relajada, se envolvió en la toalla y salió a la habitación en busca de su macuto donde llevaba una muda limpia entre todas las armas que había podido meter y casi no había utilizado. Sin embargo, toda la relajación que le había otorgado la ducha se fue en tan solo unos segundos cuando vio a Nikolai en la habitación.   
\- ¡QUE HACES AQUÍ! - le gritó Freija.  
\- Te habrías enterado de que hay que compartir las habitaciones si no te dedicases a espiar gente - respondió este condescendiente.   
\- Ni Lunaria ni Odarodnogard estaban tampoco, deberíais haber esperado para decidir entre todos - le recriminó está recuperando la compostura -. ¿Y quién ha sido el Ogro que ha decidido que tú y yo dormimos juntos?  
\- Pues yo mismo, y deberías saber que utilizar a un Ogro para insultar mi inteligencia no es lo más correcto - respondió este con un tono picajoso.  
\- Cierto, lo siento. Se habrán ofendido, tú eres más estúpido - le respondió Freija molesta cogiendo con furia su macuto y volviendo al baño.  
\- ¿Se puede saber por qué te enfadas ahora? - preguntó Nikolai inocente.   
\- Lo sabes perfectamente. Y ni sueñes que vamos a dormir juntos - respondía Freija mientras terminaba de vestirse en el baño.   
\- ¿Dónde pretendes dormir entonces? - pregunto Nikolai mientras que con la mano quitaba la colcha de la cama invitando a Freija a acostarse ahí.  
\- Exactamente dónde me estas indicando, colmillitos – sonrió esta mientras se sentaba al borde del colchón –, pero tú no duermes en la cama, la próxima vez te lo piensas mejor. Yo duermo sola – sentenció Freija mientras echaba a Nikolai de la cama con una patada.   
El vampiro cayó al suelo boquiabierto, sin embargo, sabía que si quería acabar conquistando a Freija tenía que dejarle su espacio. Así le habían educado, su padre le decía que muchas caerían a sus pies dispuestas a hacer de todo por él, pero que la que de verdad valía no se vendía ni por un hombre guapo ni por la corona y que él sería un necio si dejaba que una mujer así se le escapase. Con el recuerdo de lo que su padre le había enseñado se mordió el labio de rabia y cedió. Se acomodo en una chaiselonge que había pegada a una pared y espero a que Freija se durmiese, entonces, cuando se aseguró de que esta dormía profundamente se metió en la cama y durmió el también. Por la mañana unos fuertes golpes despertaron a Nikolai y Freija, el vampiro se revolvió en la cama mientras murmuraba entre dientes mientras que la valquiria cogió un cuchillo que había escondido bajo la almohada y se puso en posición de ataque. La puerta se abrió de golpe.   
\- ¿¿No oís que os estoy llamando?? - se quejó Lunaria –. Levantaos ya, tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿No eres tú la pesada de las prisas? ¡Pues mueve el culo! - tras decir eso se fue dejando la puerta de par en par. Poco después se oyó como usaba la misma técnica para despertar a los de la otra habitación.

\- Luna, no puedes despertarnos así – le recriminaba Odradonogard.  
\- ¡He pasado la peor noche de mi vida! Tengo derecho a todo y te aguantas - le espeto esta –. Ahora rápido, desayuno y nos vamos.  
\- Tendrás que esperar a que también desayunemos nosotros - la corrigió Odi.  
\- ¡No! Haberos levantado antes.   
Lunaria se fue escaleras debajo en busca de comida, murmurando y quejándose. Odarodnogard, entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta pero antes siquiera de soltar el pomo unos leves golpes sonaron. Cuando abrió de nuevo, una alicaída Mair apareció al otro lado.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, hadita? - le pregunto Odi dejándola entrar.  
\- Lunaria me odia…- respondió Mair en un leve susurro mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.   
\- Seguro que no te odia, a ver cuéntanos que ha pasado…- dijo Alex desde atrás.   
\- Pues… intenté que fuera una noche divertida. Pero no le gustaba nada de lo que le proponía. Primero le dije de peinarnos, luego de contar historias o cantar canciones… pero solo se quejaba y se negó a hacer nada. Intente que jugásemos a algo, pero tampoco quería… al final solo me gritó y se fue a dormir…  
\- Bueno, tienes que entender que a Lunaria no le va eso…   
\- Ya, pero…. Yo solo quería que nos conociésemos más que fuéramos amigas de verdad - dijo Mair entre sollozos –. Seguro que vosotros lo habéis pasado genial.   
\- No llores, y tampoco te creas que ha sido una fiesta, solo estuvimos hablando hasta que nos dormimos- le dijo Alex sentándose a su lado pasándole un brazo sobre el hombro. Mair fue a decir algo, pero Odarodnogard se le adelantó.   
\- No te odia, ya verás. Pero tienes que entender que Luna es una persona distante – explicó Odradonogard.   
\- Pero, entonces… si no tenemos nada en común, si no hablamos… ¿cómo vamos a ser amigas? – sollozo Mair  
\- Pues, muy simple, no la intentes forzar a ser tu amiga como tú quieres, tienes que aceptarla tal como es – dijo Odradonogard.   
\- Yo diría de ir a desayunar antes de que Lunaria se lo coma todo. ¿No creéis? – dijo Alex intentando cambiar de tema y así animar un poco a Mair.  
Mair asintió y se limpió los ojos. Alex la acompaño a la puerta y juntos salieron de la habitación mientras Odarodnogard terminaba de vestirse. En el rellano de la escalera se encontraron a Freija y Nikolai. Cuando llegaron a la planta principal vieron a Lunaria tumbada en un sofá quejándose y de peor humor que nunca. Mair termino de bajar las escaleras corriendo y se acercó a Lunaria.   
\- Perdona, no quería que me odiases… - le dijo esta arrepentida a Lunaria.   
\- No te odio, no seas infantil. Solo ha sido una noche horrible. Pero ni de lejos peor que esto: ¡¡¡estos malditos ángeles no comen!!! - gritó enfadada - ¿Qué tipo de ser vivo no come? – la cara de Lunaria estaba roja de furia - ¿Qué voy a desayunar yo ahora?  
Mair se quedó de pie frente a Lunaria estupefacta. Mientras Freija le tiró un pequeño paquetito a la bruja que esta cazó al vuelo.   
\- No creas que con un trozo de pan me vas a conformar – dijo mientras se lo tragaba de un bocado.   
El enfado de Lunaria se calmó un poco gracias a la comida. Tras despedirse de nuevo de Michael, el grupo bajó hasta el suelo para continuar con su viaje. Odarodnogard adoptó su forma de dragón y los cargó en su espalda para poder ir hacia el Desierto de los Dragones. Sin embargo, el viaje era demasiado largo ya que su ala no había acabado de recuperarse por lo que decidieron hacer una pequeña escala en el Nido de los Fénix. Los fénix eran seres muy leales al consejo así que deberían de tener mucho cuidado para que no los reconociesen. Para ello, Lunaria decidió darles una pequeña poción que cambiaba ligeramente los rasgos para que fuese más difícil reconocerlos. La poción tenía un color extraño y a ninguno le hacía especial ilusión tomarla, pero no había otro remedio. En el nido no era tan normal llevar capas que cubrieran la cara ya que todos se jactaban de no tener nada que ocultar.  
Sobrevolaron las pequeñas montañas hasta aterrizar en un claro cercano a una de las pequeñas concentraciones de población. Habían decidido evitar la capital para así no tener más problemas. Se trataba de una ciudad montañosa con casas escapadas en piedra y altas temperaturas para mantener el calor de las llamas de los fénix. Al contrario de lo que la gente pensaba los fénix no vivían para siempre. Sus llamas les permitían regenerarse siempre y cuando estas estuvieran encendidas. Las magias de agua estaban completamente prohibidas en la zona precisamente por ese motivo. La ciudad se abría con un gran arco que lucía el lema del país: “El fuego de nuestra alma arderá eternamente”.  
\- Mair y yo compraremos algunas provisiones – explicó Lunaria. Quizás la bruja pretendía mejorar su relación con el hada… o simplemente sabía que Mair no se quejaría de toda la cantidad de comida que tenía pensado comprar.  
\- Iré con vosotras – se ofreció Odi –. Me gustaría ver un poco el mercado.  
\- En ese caso yo también me apunto – saltó Alex –. Seguro que hay algún libro interesante.  
\- Os esperaré en la plaza – contestó Freija –. Y ni se os ocurra meteros en líos.  
El grupo se marchó dejando solos a la valquiria y al vampiro en la plaza central. Ninguno de los dos se dijo absolutamente nada, aunque entre ellos no había ningún silencio incómodo. A Freija le molestaba un poco que hubiese cogido tanta confianza con el vampiro, una valquiria nunca debía bajar su guardia. Pero tenía que admitir que esa forma tan afable que el vampiro mostraba a veces le había llamado mucho la atención. Era en esos momentos en los que la valquiria veía a un niño pequeño forzado a ser un príncipe. El mero hecho de que Nikolai todavía no hubiese vuelto a su castillo con su adorada hermana era más que prueba para lo que la valquiria había sospechado hacía tiempo. Nikolai no quería ser príncipe. Para ella era obvio que su compañero detestaba el poder político con el que había nacido. En cierto sentido Freija le comprendía. Ella había nacido condicionada por los poderes demoniacos de su padre y la traición de su madre al Valhala. Sabía lo que era crecer con un pasado que no te pertenecía. Sabía lo que era tratar de huir de quien era en realidad para alcanzar una identidad que le permitiera más libertad. Pero tanto para ella como para él aquello solo eran ilusiones. Ni ella podía hacer desaparecer su pasado ni Nikolai su título.  
Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no escuchó la música hasta un rato después. En la plaza habían aparecido varios fénix en forma humanoide con instrumentos. Varios de ellos empezaron a tocar percusiones y flautas formando una música folclórica que pronto animó a todos los presentes. Dos bailarines fénix empezaron entonces a bailar. Su piel dejaba estelas de fuego en el aire que se movían al ritmo de la música. Nikolai cogió entonces a Freija de la mano y la empujó al centro de la plaza, donde empezó a bailar con ella. Freija nunca había sido una persona muy bailarina, pero el ritmo era muy animado y acabó siguiendo el movimiento de Nikolai. El vampiro le dio una vuelta y, con un movimiento tan rápido como fugaz, posó sus labios en los suyos. Nikolai se alejó de forma tan rápida que Freija estuvo tentada a pensar que había sido una alucinación. Ambos se separaron para decepción de la multitud que se había formado a su alrededor. Freija se giró para decir algo, pero pensó que probablemente sería contraproducente. Nikolai sabía que había cometido un error y obviamente esperaba que Freija lo ignorase, así que la valquiria decidió respetar su deseo.  
No tuvieron que esperar mucho a que el resto llegará, llenos de comida hasta los topes y Alex con un par de libros en las manos. Pusieron todo en uno de los bolsos sin fondo que llevaban para el equipaje y decidieron marcharse antes de que el efecto de la poción desapareciera. Odarodnogard alzó el vuelo de camino a su tierra natal sin dilación alguna. Ninguno notó que en la plaza había unos ojos que les habían estado siguiendo de lejos. Ninguno notó que esos mismos ojos les seguían de cerca.


End file.
